The La Morte
by StarChild2
Summary: *UPDATED* Serena La Morte, leader of one of the world's top mafia gangs, is constantly hiding. But what would happen is she is finally found?
1. Default Chapter

Author Note: Hi everyone! It's me again. This is my second fanfic. The first one did not turn out so well, so I just deleted it since most of you would probably hate it anyways. Good thins I only wrote 2 chapters on it! Anyway, this fic is way better than my last and it is not as complicated either. I really hope that you will like this one. I spent almost every evening typing this one up, making things up as I went along, but still I think it is good. I am not conceited, or at least I don't think, so please give this fic a chance! I would also like to thank my friends, flowergirl and Dark Dragon Rei Death, for helping me brainstorm. Their effort is really appreciated by me. This fic also has some very weird ideas by me, so don't get annoyed. Please submit me a review or email me at purple_obsesssion873@hotmail.com to give me your opinion. Enjoy!  
  
P.S.- If you really did like my other story "Not What She Seem" submit a review to me or email me. I will try to put it back up and continue working on it if there are enough requests.  
  
The La Morte  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"No daddy! Don't die on me!" cried out Serena with tears running freely in a stream on her cheeks. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red from crying.  
  
"I'm s-sor-ry prin-cess, but m-my time h-has co-me" whispered Kenji La Morte using all his remaining strength. He looked up at his daughter with proud and adoring eyes, savoring her every feature before he left her all alone in the world. 'Well, not quite alone,' he thought, ' at least she still had her aunt, cousin, and friend.'  
  
"No, daddy! You can't die! Remember, you told me that you would never leave me alone!" yelled Serena at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I'm sor-ry, prin-ce-ss. Ta-ke ca-re. I lo-ve you" with those famous last words Kenji left his only child to mourn over his death alone in the world.  
  
His two most loyal and obedient lieutenants quietly picked the little 10 year old girl up and carried her away, trying to hold back their own tears for their great leader and dear friend. Just as they left the glass doors of the great 40-story building and took off in their race car, the building exploded and brilliant red flames took its place. The smoke rised up to meet the dark cool clear night sky, contaminating the air. The old La Morte was no more. A new one will rise to take its place. From this day on, Serena La Morte will be raised and trained to be the great leader of the La Morte clan that her father once was. The leader of the greatest Mafia gang in the world.  
  
"I will revenge your death daddy. I promise" said Serena as her final good bye to her beloved father. Her eyes held great hatred and determination.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
That has been seven years ago. That was the past. This is now. The present. The present in which I had succeeded in my father's footsteps and became the great leader of the La Morte family that he hoped me to be. I like to refer to this gang as a family because they are the closest people that I have next to my cousin Mina and my best friend Rei. This is where I truly belong and the only people that will except me for who I am. The La Morte family is one of the most wanted Mafia gang in the world and being the leader puts me on top of the world's most wanted criminals' list. But who can blame them. I have done some pretty heartless things over the years. I've done everything from assassinating the president of the United States to robing a local bank simply because I was bored, well that was more of an exercise. But a lot of people in the town did suffer, since I took half the bank's money and it was the only bank in that small little town. So overall, I don't blame the FBI on putting me on their most wanted list. I deserve it. But what can I do? I'm in charge of a Mafia gang and we would basically commit any crime to survive. I don't mind at all.  
  
A lot had changed over the seven years since my father's death. They had trained me very hard since that day. As a little ten-year-old girl, I was taught from how to handle an intense weapon to how to negotiate in awkward situation. I had also grown cold and distant from other people over the years. I never showed any emotion during a fight or negotiation because it was a sign of weakness. I was the perfect leader and I could not afford to show weakness toward any of our enemies. No one could figure me out and most were nervous around me and showed me a lot of respect even though I was way younger than them. Did I mention? I am only 17. The only people who truly know me and have remained my friends over the years are Mina and Rei. My two best friends and the only people in front of whom I would let my guard down. My Aunt Sherri used to be very close to me too, but she died shortly after my father's death. It seems that her sorrow over her only brother's death had dropped her health rapidly and her bad heart had increased her life risk. She finally passed away one day in the limo from which she was driving home from shopping. She had a fatal heart attack and when the stupid idiotic moron of a driver finally did notice her out and brought her to the hospital, it was too late. Mina cried over her mother's death for weeks, but I didn't mourn that much. I was used to it.  
  
My mother. Well, what can I tell you about her? She died while giving me birth at a very young age of 26. I was lucky that I survived. The doctors thought that it was a miracle, but what do they know? They are the ones who let my mother die! From what I heard from my father, she was a very beautiful and intelligent woman who could brighten up your day with a single smile. I used to possess that ability when I was young, but not anymore, I have grown too cold. My mother and father have met in a rather awkward situation. The gang was committing one of its many crimes. My father, being the leader, was usually involved in the top crime. The other crimes were handled by his two lieutenants, who in turn, had their own lackeys to take care of the smaller crimes. We were one big criminal organization. We still are. I have my own two lieutenants now, Mina and Rei. Anyway, my mother was taken hostage by my father because she was apparently the daughter of some great multibillionaire corporate owner. My father told me that my grandfather was a real ass, and I believe him because my father was great judge of character. My father demanded a handsome sum of ransom from my grandfather in return for his only daughter's safety. Being the cheap bastard he is, refused. Apparently, he did not care what happened to his daughter because he already had a son who would carry on his succession. After all, my grandmother was just one of his mistresses. My father was furious, but while holding my mother hostage, they had fallen in love and gotten married. My mother never contacted her family again since no one seemed to care anyway. She got pregnant with me one year later, which had caused her death. My father kept on telling me that it was not my fault, but I can't help but feel guilty  
  
"Hey boss!" one of my top members was trying to get through to me, "hey boss, you still there?"  
  
"What is it?" I asked in an indifferent tone while snapping out of my memories.  
  
"Rei is going in" he replied in an excited and nervous voice.  
  
"Good" I replied while grinning. Rei was on one of our top crimes again, which involved assassinating some senator. If we pull this off, than we get a great amount of money from some desperate politician, but if we don't pull it off, well then, we lose Rei. But I was not worried. Rei was very experienced and she had done this solo many times before with bodyguards all over the target. She would pull it off for sure. Me and Mina participated in these crimes too, and even though I was better at it than Rei, she was involved at it the most because everyone agrees that she is the second best next to me, who should take my place in these crimes since I am the leader. I get really annoyed for being the leader and constantly supervising bigger crimes rather than being involved in these small solo assassination crimes. But what can I do, duty calls.  
  
"She is out!" came the voice of the same person as before again through my head. I was not surprised and neither was anybody else at how quick and quiet the assassination was completed. We were all used to it.  
  
"Good," I said again with a grin. I was proud of Rei, "we should be expecting her to get here in about 16 hours." This was the headquarters, an underground mansion with a lot of expensive equipment set up in it. This place is also why the FBI never finds us. Who would think that an underground mansion really existed? Rei was in Washington while our headquarter was in LA. It will take her private jet about 15 hours to get here. With the way we are making, money was not an issue for us just as long as we kept the crimes going, which we are. So we can afford to do practically anything and go anywhere with the top comforts. I'm glad that things are this way, or at least I think?  
  
"Everybody, go back to your station. I will be here to greet Rei" I said with a tone that demanded authority. No one dared do argue.  
  
I can't wait till Rei got here from her mission and Mina got here from her mission in getting the drugs over the border to Canada. We would finally get together face to face instead of through communication technologies and catch up on our latest happenings over the last three-month. Not that there was anything exciting going on in my life. But what can you expect? I was in Tokyo, Japan, going to a public high school in the twelfth grade, or senior year as everybody there called it. I was considered a geek and outcast there and that is how exactly I want it to be and built my reputation based on it. I could have become very popular there easily, even the most popular girl in school, but that is not why I am there. I am there to stay low and keep a low profile because no one would except the La Morte family leader attending a public high school, or in fact, even school at all. The reason I am doing this is because someone is clearly after me and I know who they are. They are the FBI and the La Femme clan. The La Femme is our rival Mafia gang. We are struggling against each other to gain the title of the top Mafia gang in the world. We used to rule side by side, but ever since my father's death, they got greedy and wanted total control. Well they are not getting it! Even if I have to die in the process of eliminating them. I even have the suspicion that they are the ones who assassinated my father and blew up the building in which he died in. But I am not totally sure, so I am not jumping to any conclusions.  
  
For the La Femme to gain total control, they must first kill me, the La Morte family leader. But it is pretty hard for them, since they don't know who I am or how I look like. Over the years, the members of the La Morte family have kept a really low profile on me in order to protect me from their assassination. Whenever I go out in public, I have to wear a disguise in case that anybody recognized me, which is less than likely. All the members have told me that my natural look is simply stunning and would make any man's desire rise to a climax. I think that I'm OK looking and I really do hate wearing all that make up every time I have to go out. But what can I do? Duty calls on me 24/7. I personally don't have any information on the La Femme clan leader, but our sources tell us that he is a very stunning 25 year old bachelor who is simply invincible in fighting and would make the perfect business man. In fact, some say he is a large corporate owner, but I don't believe them because no one can balance owning a corporation and being the leader of one of the world's top Mafia gangs at once. But the way our sources have been boasting him, he is posting quite a threat to us. They say that his name is Diamond. They also say that Vice President Sapphire Dusevic, the youngest politician in the whole American history to make it that far at the age of 20, is his little brother. But I say that's bullshit. 


	2. chapter 1

Well, here I am again in front of Juban High School, or to my knowledge, the cruelest school in the whole world. Well to a geek anyway. To the popular people it's more like paradise. I am simply standing here in front of the glass doors minding my own business when people are already starting to push me around. They act as if I am invisible, which I try to be. I am getting shoved and stared at, which is pretty usual since I am an outcast. I think I hear some jokes made about me by the popular people already.  
  
"Move geek before I make you!" yelled a red head that everybody considered to be pretty. Her name is Beryl Sinclaire, the most popular girl in school and the head cheerleader. She had always teased me and used me as a scapegoat for any of her life problems. It was only the first day back from our two-week Christmas vacation and already she was getting on my nerves. I simply hate her guts and I swear that at the end of this senior year I will appoint someone from my gang to kill her. Well, actually I would like to save that pleasure for myself.  
  
"Well, did you hear me?" she asked in a sassy tone. She looked all smug with herself, as if she was proud on making others feel miserable.  
  
"I heard you" I simply answered without emotion. I would have grinned, but all the heavy brown make up covering my usually creamy skin forbid it. In case some of you were wondering, I am in total disguise now. I don't even have the slightest resemblance to Serena La Morte. My cerulean blue eyes are hidden behind brown colored contacts, making my eyes look a kind of chestnut color who are then in turn hidden by very thick lens that are just plain clear glass because I did not need any glasses. A wig that displayed dark brown hair reaching my shoulders covers my long sunny golden hair. I wore very baggy clothes over the school uniform to cover my slender body. I only took off these clothes if it was required for me to show my uniform, which only happened occasionally when a very important guest speaker was coming. Overall, I was a total fashion disaster, which had no resemblance to the stunning Serena La Morte. I even had a different name. In this school, I am knows as Usagi Tsukino, a geek.  
  
"Well then, you better move!" the sassy tone of Beryl broke into my head again. I was gonna reply with a very cruel comeback but was interrupted by the perfect male voice that simply took my breath away.  
  
"Beryl, leave her alone" sighed Darien Shield, Beryl's longtime boyfriend. Darien, the most popular guy in school and captain of the football and basketball team. Of course the most popular girl and the most popular guy go together. Everyone thought that they made the perfect couple, but definitely not me. Darien was my crush since freshman year. There was just something about him that made me feel wobbly and weak inside but I don't know what! I can't believe it! I am able to lead a top crime organization without a single nervous cell in my body but just being in the simple presence of this guy made me feel weak all over! I just don't get it! I look up at him appreciatively, short jet-black hair, midnight blue eyes, handsome face, and simply breathtaking broad body. I was really glad that he had stopped me before I really got into a fight with Beryl and kicked her ass, which would afterwards cause me a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"Let's go Beryl. It's the first day back so give her a break" he said and dragged her away. Beryl gave me a dirty look before slobbering all over him as they entered the school together. Darien looked very uncomfortable. I frowned as the oh-so-perfect couple walked off. In a way I kind of wished that Darien would notice me, but he probably didn't even know my name. I walked into the building miserably and headed for my locker to get ready for my first period. This was going to be a long first day back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"So what do our latest sources tell us?" asked an incredible looking male. He had white hair that reached his neck with just a tint of ice blue in them. His eyes were purple and he had an amused expression on his face. He was sitting on a large comfortable leather chair behind his big oak desk in his lobby. Shelves of books lined up behind him covering the whole side of the wall. A large glass window displaying the whole city of New York at night was to his right and a comfortable leather black sofa lined up against the wall in front of him with a miniature crystal coffee table. Famous paintings covered the remaining two sides of the wall.  
  
"Well boss, our latest sources have still not uncovered any personal information about her" responded nervously a 25-year-old handsome man that had a head of flaming red hair. He looked very scared, as if expecting to be hit right in the face with the wineglass that the man in front of him was holding, which did happen sometimes. He always hated to report back failure to his boss, but it was required of him as the top lieutenant. Sometimes he wished that Emerald would get promoted to his position, but then she would hold it over his head for all eternity.  
  
"I must say that I am rather disappointed. But I did expect failure this time" said Diamond in cold and amused tone while taking a sip out of his wineglass. The red liquid wine burned his throat, giving off to him a warming sensation. "After all, that La Morte leader is one tough woman to find."  
  
"From our previous findings, our sources believe that she is between the ages of 16 to 21" quoted Rubius, desperately trying to please Diamond.  
  
"Ah, then I believe that I will have some fun with her before her elimination" said Diamond in an even more amused voice while grinning.  
  
"Yes, our sources also believe that she is quite stunning" said Rubius more at ease.  
  
"Excellent" purred Diamond, " you may leave now Rubius. Go back to our sources and tell them that if they don't uncover something more soon then their lives will be at risk" commanded Diamond in a harsh tone. Rubius simply grinned while bowing and quietly left the room. This was the favorite part of his job. Threatening people and scaring the shit out of them.  
  
"I will find you yet La Morte" whispered Diamond alone in his office while standing in front of the large glass window overlooking all the bright beautiful lights of New York. Diamond took a last sip of his wine before retiring back to his big elegant apartment at the top of this large 40- story building. He was prepared for a night of pleasure with another one of those rich super model sluts that threw themselves in front of his feet. They all fell in love with him in one simple night spent in bed, but Diamond never kept one woman around for long. In fact, he kept 4-5 mistresses at a time. Diamond loved being a large corporate owner. It gave him a lot of power and respect in the business world and he did not have to worry the slightest about his business, since it is very profitable and he had hired a CEO of the company to do the worrying for him. It also attracted a lot of wealthy and beautiful women to him. Diamond was quite pleased with himself. His life was almost perfect. Almost. 


	3. chapter 2

I was siting underneath a big oak tree eating my lunch while I my eyes were glued to a book. I usually sat underneath the big oak tree because that was the only room that was left for me since the popular kids and the people who were not actually outcasts took all the benches. I was eating the famous sushi dish while reading a book on the American Revolution. To anyone else this book might have been extremely boring, but not to me. This book interested me a lot, especially the planning of the clever Americans on the revolution. Their strategies were simply amazing. Reading these kinds of book gave me more knowledge of the world and gave me some ideas to actually strategies my own crimes. It's amazing how many clever ideas are written in an old forgotten book!  
  
People were walking by me and whispering or snickering, the occasional popular kid even yelled out nerd to my face. But I did not mind and did not even make an attempt to defend myself. This was all usual to me. I have learned to live with it. I checked my watch again for the fifth time. Ami was really late. This worried me since she was always very punctual and would not be late unless there was something really important. Ami is my best and only friend in school. She is sort of an outcast, just like me, and that is probably the reason why we got together. She was also a "nerd" and a bookworm who takes school very seriously. In a way, I am like her, except I don't take school that important even though I make good grades. She had short dark blue hair and deep blue eyes to match. She was a very nice, although shy, person. I liked her a lot. I just hope that she did not get stopped and picked on by the popular kids, mainly Beryl's group, on her way here. I definitely must have mentioned how much I hate Beryl!  
  
"Hi Usagi!" yelled Ami as she ran towards me. I smiled at her.  
  
"Hi Ami! Where have you been?" I asked eagerly. She sat down beside me under the big oak.  
  
"I had to stay after class to talk to Mr. Richard. Apparently he wanted me to tutor Lita Kino since she is failing math."  
  
"I like Lita!" I commented. I really did. She was the girl that everybody was scared of in school since she was really strong and knew a little martial art. She could kick any body's ass in school and even the popular people showed her respect, but she was kind of an outcast too. Ami and me tried to befriend her on several occasions, but she just shrugged us off so we left her alone and let her be. I still liked her though. She stood up for us a lot when the popular people were picking on us and scared them away, but then she would just leave coldly without saying another word. But that's okay since that's just the way she was. She was as cold as me when I am Serena La Morte so I understood her perfectly, although Ami didn't.  
  
"Me too, but it's really gonna be hard to tutor her since she is so behind. But, hey who knows? Maybe we'll even become friends during this time!" Ami hoped enthusiastically.  
  
"I sure hope so!" I replied with a smile although I really doubted it.  
  
"Hey look! It's the two nerds!" yelled Beryl with amusement while her followers behind her just snickered as if this was the funniest thing in the world. Oh great, just what I need right now, a bitch with six wagging tails behind her.  
  
"So what are the two nerds reading today? Instructions on how to get a life?" she laughed again and made a snap of her finger which sent a short brunette out of her group to take my book. Just when she was about to grab it, a really cold and demanding voice spoke up behind me.  
  
"Leave Beryl! I don't think you and your little club are welcome here!" said Lita in a serious and loud voice. She was causing a scene and I could feel Ami beside me turning red.  
  
"And what if I don't?" asked Beryl with a straight face. Even though she was trying to hide her fright, I could really see her nervousness.  
  
"Do you really want to find out?" asked Lita with a smirk. Beryl, having at least some sort of common sense, left with her little club, but not without giving us a dirty look. She did not want to get her ass kicked in front of so many people. Lita began to leave too, but not before Ami stopped her.  
  
"Hey Lita, do want to join us for lunch?" Ami asked hopefully.  
  
"No" answered Lita flatly.  
  
"OK then, see you after school" replied Ami nervously.  
  
"Why?" asked Lita.  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear? Mr. Richard asked me to tutor you in math and I am glad to help!" said Ami, still a little nervous.  
  
"Whatever" replied Lita in an indifferent tone before she left.  
  
"I really hope that she will like us" said Ami, disappointed at not making friends with her and persuading her to stay.  
  
"Me too!" I replied before I went back to eating my lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
I was driving home in my van as I looked outside the window and sighed. This has been a long day.  
  
"You alright boss?" asked my worried driver and pretend dad. I had a normal family as far as anybody knew in Juban High. I had both a fake dad and a fake mom as not to arouse suspicion, while in actual fact, they were both members of the La Morte family and took orders directly from me. They were like my personal bodyguards since they excelled in fighting.  
  
"Oh nothing Tony" I replied with a sight. He gave me a worried look and moved on. He knew that I was getting teased in school but there was nothing he could do about it since this is the only way in which I can lay low without being found by our enemies.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this boss, but our base in Paris has been busted" he said nervously while taking a side way glance at me sitting beside him in the front of the van.  
  
"What!" I exclaimed with disbelieve.  
  
"Well, it seems like the FBI had caught on to us" he started to explain.  
  
"How the fuck did they find out?!" I shrieked, interrupting him.  
  
"Apparently, they had a snitch inside our circle." That had made my heart jump out of my throat.  
  
"Did they find out anything?" I quickly asked with desperation, frightened that they had found our headquarters.  
  
"No, it was a close call though" he replied, too with relief.  
  
"How much did we lose?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it was one of our smaller bases, so we didn't lose that much. We lost about 1.3 million and several of our new members which shouldn't know any major information about us. The leader of that base has been able to escape."  
  
'And that is why we keep our new members in the dark until they prove themselves loyal' I thought to myself.  
  
"That was too close for my liking. Who was in charge of that base?" I asked with fury at that person.  
  
"His name is Ruche Tyler, boss. He is new at being a leader" answered Tony.  
  
"Then I guess that I'll take it a little easier on him, but I am still very mad so he is not going to keep his leadership position" I said more to myself than to Tony.  
  
Tony nodded and smiled with approval, "I think that is an excellent decision. I will dial him up for you as soon as we get home."  
  
"Thanks" I said with appreciation before I went back to gazing outside my window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Any luck?" asked Seiya hopefully, although he already knew the answer. Taiki looked up at his superior with a frown and nodded his head. He was kind of jealous at Seiya's looks. Seiya had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and ruby green eyes that could look into your very soul. He had broad shoulders and handsome features on his face. Women would jump at the very chance to date him. Taiki didn't blame them. Seiya was head of the FBI investigation department at a young age of 25. He was in charge of two of the most largest and hardest cases in history. He was in charge of the La Morte and the La Femme case. The world's most largest and dangerous Mafia gangs. Lately, they have finally busted a La Morte base in Paris, but with no luck, found no new information whatsoever on the La Morte gang or its headquarters. 'The La Morte gang is one smart organization,' thought Taiki, 'they always keep their new members in the dark, no wonder they're so hard to find.'  
  
"None what so ever?" Seiya asked again. He sighed. This was giving him a headache.  
  
"Nope!" replied Taiki with a frown.  
  
"How is Yaten doing with the evidence?"  
  
"He can't find anything on it either. I'm telling you, the La Morte gang is one tough organization to find!" said Taiki with a frown.  
  
"I know!" replied Seiya with a sigh, "They are smarter than any Mafia gangs that we dealed with previously, excluding the La Femmes of course."  
  
"Sometimes I really think that they are being lead by the same person" Taiki voiced his suspicion.  
  
"I highly doubt it since they are also at war with each other" replied Seiya, "Although this matter does not help us at all, even if it should."  
  
"Too bad!" sighed Taiki.  
  
"You go back and question all the new La Morte members we captured. Get as much information out of them as you can, even use brutal force if necessary. We have to find out where the La Morte headquarters is and who the leader is!" commanded Seiya. Taiki obeyed and quickly left the room.  
  
Seiya looked at the files on his desk about the new evidence that was confiscated from the La Morte base. It has been 4 years that he has been working on the La Morte and La Femme case and still he had not been too far from where he had started out. Usually his head cases took about 5-6 month to solve, and that's when they were virtually impossible. These two were his head cases for 4 years already and still no results. This was seriously infuriating him. These two cases were the toughest in the history of United States, so solving them would earn him a great spot in history too. But that was not going to happen any time soon. The La Morte and La Femme were just too clever.  
  
'I have to find the leaders first' he thought ' but it's as if they are invisible! I don't even know who they are and how they look like, and for that matter, how old! They must be over 50 to come up with plans this brilliant.' Seiya smiled. 'Good then, when we find them, they will be defenseless' and with those last thoughts Seiya Kou went back to work on the investigations. 


	4. chapter 3

I was taking my algebra book out of my locker and getting ready for my first period class when the impossible happened. The crush of my life and also the most popular guy in school actually came up to talk to me. He was so stunning! No wonder every girl in school wants him! But flirting with him also had the consequence of Beryl making your life in school a living hell. But I didn't care, he was just too gorgeous. He looked down on me and smiled since my height only reached his chin.  
  
"Hi Usagi. How are you today?" Darien Shield asked, trying to make conversation. I was totally surprised that he knew my name. He might have been irresistibly gorgeous, but I was not delusional. A guy like him would never be interested in a girl like me. He was just probably here to make my life a further torment.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked rudely, putting on one of my coldest faces as Serena La Morte. Apparently it worked, as he got a little nervous.  
  
"Just coming over to apologize from the way Beryl treated you yesterday" he answered nervously. I looked at him and frowned. This little innocent act was not going to fool me.  
  
"I bet you are" I replied with sarcasm. No normal girl in school, especially no outcast, would even dare talk to Darien Shield this way, but I was no ordinary girl or outcast, I was Serena La Morte.  
  
"Well then, I'll see you around" he said before he quickly walked away and was surrounded by all his buddies again. That was very weird. He did not even have a comeback to throw at me. Maybe he really didn't mean to come here to make fun of me. Maybe he even came here to befriend me. 'Yeah right' I thought before I went to my first period, 'and hell froze over too.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Darien Shield glanced back one last time at the petite girl before he let his buddies drag him away. There was just something about her that attracted him, but he could never quite figure out what. It's not like he was attracted to her physically. She had short brown hair and chestnut colored eyes and always wore baggy clothing to cover her body up, so he could quite not tell what kind of body she hid under. Her skin was kind of dark too. He was definitely not attracted to her physically. He was more attracted to her personality and behavior. Like the way she just acted a minute ago in his presence. Any other girl in school, especially an outcast, would have completely freaked out in his presence, but she acted totally cool and relaxed. She was not nervous at all. The way she talked to him and behaved had also made Darien very amused but at the same time stunned. No girl would ever dare to talk so rudely to him, no girl. But Usagi was different from all the rest. The ice-cold expression that she wore on her face had simply frozen Darien on the spot and made him more nervous then he ever was in his life. In fact, no girl had made Darien nervous before. It was always he making them nervous, not the other way around! He had gotten so nervous that he had simply forgotten what he was going to say and just walked away without making that much of an impression on the girl that he wanted. Yes, be amazed folks, he wanted her. Usually, when Darien walked away from a girl that he was interested in, he already had her phone number in his pocket and her full attention and interest in him. But this was way different. There was just something very incredible and extraordinary about Usagi Tsukino that attracted Darien Shield, the football star and most popular guy in school, to her and he would not rest until he found out what.  
  
"You OK Dare?" asked Andrew Walking, one of Darien's best buddies's. He hard short blond hair and blue eyes with a well-built body. He was quite an athlete, but not as good as Darien.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" replied Darien, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"You're not regretting that you broke up with Beryl are you?" he asked.  
  
"Hell no!" quickly replied Darien with certainty.  
  
"Good!" exclaimed Andrew with relief.  
  
"I can tell that you really didn't like her either" said Darien with an amused smirk.  
  
"You kidding! I had to put up with her for the 2 month that you two have been dating and trust me, putting up with her is hard!" cried out Andrew.  
  
"Then we should celebrate your hard work" said an amused Darien, "wanna go out for pizza this lunch? I'm buying."  
  
"Hell ya! I'm definitely there!" replied Andrew with enthusiasm. The two friends joked on as they made their way down the hall with the rest of their buddies all ahead of them by now. But to little of Andrew's knowledge, his best friend still had the thought of Usagi Tsukino trailing in his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"So she actually talked to you about some of her personal life?" I asked astonishingly.  
  
"Well, not exactly personal. She just told me where she lived and a little about her family" replied Ami shyly. I have been asking about how her tutoring session went with Lita last night, and as it turns out, it went rather well.  
  
"That's personal life!" I exclaimed, "so how did you get it out of her?"  
  
"Well, at first she was really cold and only talked when absolutely necessary. But then, after a while, she relaxed and became more open with me. Then, one thing let to another and before I know it, we were sitting there and chatting away like old friends" explained Ami. I was simply amazed.  
  
"That is so very good!" I commented, "Now she will actually be more friendly and maybe even join us for lunch."  
  
"Well your in luck!" grinned Ami, "She will be joining us shortly."  
  
"What!" I exclaimed, "how did you get her to do that?"  
  
"Well, since she got to know me better and me her, I suggested for her to join us for lunch and maybe get to know you better too, so we could all be friends in the end. Amazingly enough, she didn't decline. She said that she enjoyed talking to someone about her personal life for a change and hoped that you would be just as enjoyable to talk to" said Ami smiling.  
  
"Wow! That's a big change for her!" I said with disbelieve.  
  
"I know! I'm really glad that she is opening up and I hope that we three will all become great friends in the end" replied a happy Ami.  
  
"Me too!" I commented, "so, when is she coming?"  
  
"Right now" replied Ami as she pointed to a tall brunette walking towards us. Lita had brown hair tied in a high ponytail and dangerously fierce looking green eyes. She was very athletic but did not even bother to try out for any school sports teams. She was just way too distant from people, just like Serena La Morte.  
  
"Hi Usagi!" she smiled down on me.  
  
"Hi" I said uncertainly. There was an awkward silence that was finally broken by Ami.  
  
"Why don't you sit down with us?" asked Ami politely as she motioned for a spot on the grass below the big oak tree, our usual eating place. Lita sat down and smiled politely before she opened her lunch box to reveal a plate full of goodies. I stared at them with longing.  
  
"Want one?" she asked with a smile. From that moment on I knew that her and me will become great friends.  
  
"Sure" I replied and took one out of her plate. Before long, we were all chatting away under the big oak like old friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Seiya took a big bite out of his sandwich and looked out of the window in his office in Washington. It was night time and he was working late again. 'Thank God I am not married' he thought ' or the wife will be furious with me.' He took a big sip out of his cold coffee and began to think toward his case again. It has been 3 weeks since their last big success on capturing one of the La Morte's bases in Paris. But lately something going on was not right. The La Femmes have completely stopped all their criminal activities for no reason at all, but the La Mortes were still going. This was definitely odd behavior. He definitely did not think that the La Femmes have been defeated by the La Mortes or else he would have known about it already. The La Morte's would be celebrating by now with an all out crime wash all over the world. It was definitely not that. This odd behavior by the La Femmes has been going on for more than a week now. Usually they would find a crime related to the La Femmes in less than two days.  
  
'The La Femmes are definitely planing something no good' he thought, ' and I refuse to rest until I find out just what!' With that last trail of thought, Seiya Kou quickly took another bite of his sandwich and went back to work. Determination was blazing in his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Diamond slowly took another sip of his blood red wine as he looked out the huge glass wall of his elegant apartment at top of his company building. He overlooked the city of New York with amusement. It was night time, and the light display was simply stunning. He had just finished listening to his CEO report on all the latest boring happenings of his company. It was doing fine and even slowly expanding more in India. But this was not what pleased him, but what pleased him was his latest triumph over the La Morte clan. Well, soon to be triumph. He just needed more information and more time to develop his plan. At least he was way close to conquering the La Mortes than he was two weeks ago.  
  
You see, he had a liable source in the La Morte clan. His source was one of the top members of the La Morte family and would soon get promoted to headquarters if he passed the final test of loyalty, which Diamond doubted. Diamond's plan was to get as much information out of the guy before his big test and eliminate him at the day of the test. Of course, the guy didn't know. He thought that he was being loyal to the La Femmes by playing spy on them on the La Mortes. Diamond was disgusted by these kind of men. He saw them as scum. He knew that this man could easily turn around and betray them as he did the La Mortes for a handsome sum of money. When it comes to it, he could even use it as black mail to get to the top and cease Diamond's position. Diamond would let this happen over his dead body. Diamond knew that these kind of people could never be trusted and that they should be used very carefully. You should get as much information out of them as you can and eliminate them quickly afterwards before they realize what's going on. But he could not murder the man just yet. He still had some valuable information as the ones he had given out about a week ago.  
  
The man had told Diamond some valuable information on the mysterious La Morte clan leader. Serena La Morte she was called and she was only 17 years old. This had surprised Diamond significantly. Apparently, the girl always wore a heavy disguise when out in public and only a very selected and loyal few of the La Morte members have seen her true look. It was rumored that she was simply stunningly gorgeous and Diamond ached to see this for himself. The man had also told Diamond that most of the time she commands the La Mortes from an intercom that is held by the commanders. He had not had a chance to personally interact with her but could recognize a little of her voice from the instructions that she gave out over the intercom. Her instructions and plans were simply brilliant. That much Diamond had to admit. She was currently lying low in a public high school and was attending as one of the seniors there. But just where the high school was, the man still yet had to find out. This was the only information left from the man that Diamond needed before he could eliminate the man and Diamond's patience was growing rather thin.  
  
"Mr. Kaffro?" asked his maid. She was a plump woman with a rather chubby face. She was a foreign Italian and spoke rather accented English.  
  
"Yes?" responded Diamond to his fake name, Nicholas Kaffro.  
  
"Vice President Dusevic is on the phone wishing to speak to you " she answered nervously as she handed Diamond the cordless phone. Diamond waited as the plump woman quickly left before he answered.  
  
"How are you brother?" he asked in a warm tone.  
  
"Just fine thank you" replied a warm tone on the other end too.  
  
"What brings you to make this phone call?" asked a curious Diamond.  
  
"This phone line is safe from all ease droppers right?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Of course Sapphire" replied Diamond.  
  
"Good" sighed Sapphire, "I just finished speaking to Seiya Kou today."  
  
"Who?" asked Diamond.  
  
"You know, the head of the investigation department of the FBI?" explained Sapphire.  
  
"Oh yes, him" replied Diamond with realization. He did not like Seiya Kou, he was too nousy. He was like an annoying little fly that Diamond will enjoy squashing after the whole thing with the La Mortes has been taken care of.  
  
"Well, I talked to him today. It seems like he is onto us Diamond. What do we do?" asked Sapphire a little nervously. Although he was the Vice President of United States, he still took orders from his older brother. As you might have known already, he had a fixed election planned by Diamond.  
  
"Let him suspect all he wants, but he is not going to find out anything. Trust me" answered Diamond with certainty. This seemed to relax Sapphire a little.  
  
"Thanks Diamond, I know I can always trust you on these kinds of things" replied Sapphire warmly on the other end.  
  
"No problem" replied Diamond with an amused grin as he pictured all the pieces of his plan finally coming together.  
  
"I will get you La Morte" he whispered to no one in particular. 


	5. chapter 4

"Everything is under total control" boomed Mina's voice over the cell phone with a full proof line that can not be hacked into.  
  
"Good" I replied in a malicious voice, " very good." I smiled to myself. This is perfect. If we pull this off, the crime of the decade, then we will earn half of our year's prophet with this one simple mission. This one simple mission in which I will fully participate in. we have planned out this mission to the very last detail. From our arrival to our departure, to the very last second. We cannot afford to fail this. We simply can not and would not.  
  
The mission itself is actually not that hard. All we have to do is to steal a computer chip from the pentagon in Washington D.C, the capital of United States. This small little chip will make us a fortune, and trust me, a fortune for us is a lot. It will make us about 15 billion. The reason this chip is so valuable to our buyers is of no concern to me, and frankly, I don't care too much either. My number one priority is to get the chip. The chip, as our buyers chose to reveal to us, contains valuable information on a very top secret government nuclear weapon that can cause the destruction of this whole world with a simple button in two seconds. How are they going to build it? Don't know and don't care. All I am concerned about is getting the information on how to build it. No, the mission would not be hard at all, but what scares me is the competition.  
  
Naturally, when there is a crime this large and expensive, every crime organization would want to take part of it. It's just how life works. Everybody wants a piece of something big. But I am too greedy to share. I want it for the La Mortes alone. There are at least 8 Mafia gangs involved in this mission. All want the same thing, the chip. Apparently, our bastard buyers are also the buyers of this same chip from the top 8 crime organizations in the world. Sometimes I really think that they are just sitting back and laughing at us while we work our ass off in competition for this little pathetic chip. But when it comes to the chip, they are dead serious. Well, frankly, so am I.  
  
Although so many crime organizations are involved in this, not to mention all rated tops in the world, I am not worried about them. My main concern is the La Femmes, the La Mortes' number one rival. This will be an all out war in the crime circle. It's us versus them. The La Mortes against the La Femmes, or shall I say him, the La Femme leader, versus me, the La Morte leader. You guessed it folks, the mysterious La Femme leader himself is a full participant of this mission, just like me. At the mention of this, everybody else backed down. No other gang dared to take this mission, or there will be hell to pay afterwards with the world's top two Mafia gangs on your ass. Yes, the La Femmes is my main concern, everyone else would not even dare to arrive.  
  
"You still there Serena?" came Mina's voice through my head. I immediately snapped out of my trance.  
  
"Oh, sorry Mina. Just rethinking and double-checking our plan. We simply cannot fail this. Our pride and success all depend upon this mission." I voiced out the very depth of my thought. I was not used to telling people about my feelings, but Mina, being one of my best friends, was an acceptation.  
  
"I know" she sighed over the cell phone line " We will not fail it!" I could hear determination in her voice.  
  
"Good" I said again, going back to my emotionless tone, "I do not cope well with failure. You go back to the base and start preparing. Tell Rei to get everything ready in headquarters and go to your base in Washington. I should be arriving in about 42 hours. We will continue from there." My orders were cold and demanding, but I know that Mina will follow them without a single mistake our doubt. She was very loyal. She will always be. I had no doubt about that.  
  
"I will see to this being done. Don't worry Serena, I won't let you down" she said this with a more friendly tone rather than a business tone. I was glad.  
  
"I trust you Mina, you know I do" I said this with a hint of warmth in my voice as I hung up my cell. I smiled to myself. I knew how much this meant to her. I very rarely, practically never, said that to anyone else but her and Rei. I might have said that to my father and my aunt, but they are both dead now.  
  
'Well,' I thought to myself, ' tomorrow is the day when the pity begins." I did not like being pitted. In fact, I hated it. But what can I do? Duty calls on me 24/7. Making up pitiful excuses for my absence was just part of my job. I sighed as I got out of my conformable leather sofa in the office of my pretend house as Usagi Tsukino and left to wash up before I went to bed. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a very long and tiresome school day and I better get all the rest that I can.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Everything is in perfect order boss. The chip will be ours!" reported Rubeus proudly. He was sure that this was going to please Diamond for once, but he was very wrong.  
  
"And how are the La Mortes' preparations?" asked Diamond eagerly. This question has hit Rubeus as a total shock. He had no idea how the La Mortes were doing.  
  
"I-I don't kn-know boss" said I frightened Rubeus in a weak voice, " but th- they simply can-not be doing be-tter than u-us." Rubeus was deeply ashamed of his answer.  
  
"And what if they are?" asked Diamond in a cold and demanding voice. He was getting very annoyed by Rubeus' constant failure. He was really considering promoting Emerald.  
  
"I don't kn-now bo-oss" replied Rubeus, now simply trying not to sweat from fright.  
  
"Well then, you fucking disgrace, go out there and find the hell out!" yelled Diamond with anger.  
  
"Yes boss" mustered Rubeus before he quickly left the room.  
  
"Control your anger Diamond, don't let it get the better of you" said Sapphire with a concerned voice. He was sitting on the leather sofa at the far side of the wall while observing the scene that had just transpired.  
  
"You're right" sighed Diamond as he calmed down.  
  
"You know brother, it really wasn't Rubeus' fault that he didn't know what was going on with the La Mortes. I mean, who can blame him? They are keeping so dam low!" said Sapphire with an edge to his voice. He was really worried about the competition with the La Mortes. Right now, to the public knowledge, Vice President Sapphire Dusevic is supposed to be sleeping in the luxurious bedroom of his mansion. But in reality, he was at the La Femme's base in Washington city right now with the owner of Nicholas Corporation and discussing plans on how to commit the crime of the decade that could damage the whole United States security system, and not to mention the world.  
  
"I suppose that it isn't Rubeus fault" replied Diamond with annoyance, " why are you so worried?"  
  
"How can you not be worried when the La Morte leader herself is involved in this mission!" cried out Sapphire with impatience.  
  
"Ah, yes, the mysterious La Morte leader that none of us have seen" Diamond said with amusement. "I am greatly looking forward to our first encounter in the pentagon." He grinned.  
  
"And how do you know that you two will meet? She might be instructing her troops form outside you know, or she could take another direction than you, after all, there are a lot of different ways to enter the pentagon" explained Sapphire.  
  
"But there is only one way to enter the security room in which the chip is kept" replied Diamond with a grin " we will meet there."  
  
"In the security room?" asked Sapphire with bewilderment, "What are you, crazy? You'll get detected there if you stay any longer than 60 seconds! It is heat sensitive you know, and we can only keep your body temperature down for so long."  
  
"That doesn't matter" stated Diamond, " the whole mission doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is me meeting her."  
  
"Well, you may be a fool and think this way, but she certainly will not. She will probably grab the chip and run while you stand there like a moron, waiting for to greet you, or even to notice you" muttered Sapphire with annoyance.  
  
"Oh, she'll notice me all right. I am her number one rival. She will not turn away from her rival" stated Diamond with certainty.  
  
"And why not?" asked Sapphire eagerly.  
  
"Because she wants me dead as I want her. Once she sees me unarmed and unprotected, she will cease this opportunity to kill me instead of running away with that single pathetic chip" explained Diamond.  
  
"Why would she drop a huge fortune just to kill you?" asked Sapphire, slowly catching on.  
  
"Because an opportunity like this only comes once in a lifetime. It is in the very human nature to kill those who pose a great threat to them. Killing her number one rival will ensure her and her gang's security as the world's top crime organization. She will simply die for an opportunity like this" said Diamond with a smile.  
  
"How do you know she will react this way?" asked Sapphire, still puzzled.  
  
"Because I want the very same thing, her dead. This is also a very rare opportunity for me and I intend to use it" replied Diamond with a cold tone.  
  
"Be careful brother," warned Sapphire with concern, " I heard that she is very well trained."  
  
"As have I" replied Diamond with a malicious voice, " and it's about time that we compared each other's wits." Diamond smiled wickedly.  
  
'At last we will meet, La Morte' thought Diamond amusingly, 'and when we do, I will finally be able to eliminate you.' Confidence was radiating from him like light from a sun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Seiya felt very uneasy as he stared out the huge window of his office alone at the light display before him. It was very late and he was working overtime again. But lately, he is been getting this very bad feeling that he simply can not shake off. He had this feeling that something very bad is going to happen soon, but he did not know what. He did not think that it involved the La Femme clan alone because of their weird activity lately, but involved much more, although the La Femmes were probably the first one to hear about this crime since they stopped all their criminal activity about two weeks ago. But Seiya suspects that they have been planing for this crime for months now and just stopped all their activity lately to finally fulfill this crime. In fact, almost every crime organization had stopped their criminal activity and become withdrawn. It was as if they were waiting for something big to happen.  
  
Lately, he has been hearing some rumors about how a big crime is going to take place here, in the city of Washington. At first, Seiya did not believe any of it because what group would be as stupid enough to commit a big crime in Washington, where all the major federal security headquarters are. But when he heard that the crime involves the La Mortes and the La Femmes after the same thing in a big competition, he thought very differently of the rumors. He began to listen in and get as much information as he could off the streets. In fact, right now, he has several of his top agents, including Taiki, going around the streets and pretending to be hoodlums just in an attempt to gather more information. He could not wait to hear their results.  
  
No one knew for sure on where the major crime is going to take place, but Seiya did catch word on how the world's 8 top crime organizations were all suppose to be involved on it, but at the mention of the La Mortes and the La Femmes being involved in it too, simply scared every other group away. Now there are only the La Mortes and the La Femmes involved in this crime of the decade. They were in direct competition, both after something that no one, including Seiya, had any idea of. This tension was driving him crazy. He was desperate for answers. He was desperate to know why every crook in the country was so excited about this crime. He was desperate to know why this crime was so important that it intimidated the mysterious leaders of both the La Morte gang and the La Femme gang to participate. He was desperate to know who these two leaders were and catch them in the act. He wanted to be the person that caught the two most wanted criminals not only in the United States, but also in the whole world, committing the crime of the decade. Not only will this bring his status and salary up by a lot, but it will also earn him a permanent spot in history as one of the best FBI agents in United States and law enforcer in the world! He will not let an opportunity like this slip through his fingers. He kept a very close eye on the city and jumped at the smallest criminal activity. He was going to bust the La Morte and the La Femme leader. This he promised himself. 


	6. chapter 5

'One, two, three…show time!" I thought to myself as I slowly approached the desk of my homeroom teacher, Mrs. Ginard. She was a tall and skinny woman with a long face. She had brown chestnut colored hair and their was not an ounce of fat in her body. I guess that we all know she didn't eat her vegetables as a child. Today is Friday and right now it is the first period class with Mrs. Ginard, English. The morning bell had just wrung and right now she was taking attendance. She looked up at me curiously as I reached her desk. I looked pale.  
  
"Hi Miss Ginard," I greeted her nervously, forgetting the fact that she was married, "I won't be able to come to school next week. I kinda have this thing that I have to do. It's a funeral. I have to attend it because it's my uncle that died in America." It's not that I was scared of lying, after all I have done a lot worse, it's just the fact that now she will look at me with pity or even make the school councilor talk to me. I hated the fucked up school councilor, Ms. Vantine. She was always so nosy and had no self-esteem herself. I am still surprised on how she became a councilor, let alone even a health teacher. Unfortunately, she teaches my class health and would always spas for no reason at all. Probably having some trouble with her sex life, which is no surprise. I mean, how can anyone find her attractive, let alone even like her at all?  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that Usagi!" gasped Mrs. Ginard, like I predicted, " Are you OK?" This is why I hate it when people feel sorry for me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. My uncle and me weren't that close" I said, trying not to sound annoyed.  
  
"But still, that must be horrible for you! Do you need anything darling? Maybe talk to Ms. Vantine?" she asked me, desperate to help.  
  
"No!" I quickly replied, then I realized that this answer was too bold so I began to elaborate. "I'm fine, really. All I need is to take the next week off and go to America to attend his funeral. That would be all."  
  
"Well then, you take all the time that you need darling. I'm sure that we can catch you up very quickly on all your missing classes. After all, you are a very bright student" boasted Mrs. Ginard. I practically wanted to tell her to shut up right there and then.  
  
"Well, thank you Mrs. Ginard. I appreciate this a lot!" I said while plastering a very convincing fake smile on my face. My cheeks would be very sore later.  
  
"Just glad that I could help" she replied with an annoying tone as I left her to sit in my desk at the front of the class. I hated my spot, but all the back seats were taken by the popular kids. Sometimes I really wish that we had assigned seats. But I guess this wasn't all that bad considering Ami, and now Lita, sat right beside me on either side. They looked at me with sympathy too. I guessed that I might as well just tell them before I told Mrs. Ginard because by the end of this day, everyone is going to hear about it anyway, not that they would care much and would only look at me with a slight sympathy while they teased me. I was getting very frustrated at this!  
  
"So did you tell her?" asked Ami in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yes" I replied in a flat tone.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Lita, just as concerned as Ami.  
  
"She said that I could take as much time as I needed. She will get me back on track when I come back" I said with annoyance. I think that they heard the edge of annoyance in my tone because they started concluding the conversation right away.  
  
"Well then, I'm sure that you won't miss too much. I'll even help you to get back on your studying" volunteered Ami. Lita simply smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright" I sighed as I leaned back on my chair and began to drift off, indicating that this conversation was over. Ami and Lita shared a look of concern before they too turned around to face the front of the class and get ready for English. The first class of the day had just now officially started. This was going to be a long day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Darien felt sympathy for Usagi overwhelm him as he heard of her latest news. The first thing that went through his mind was how to cheer her up. But then he remembered the fact that she hated him and seeing him would just make her even more depressed. Darien sighed as he sat down at a picnic table with all his buddies and began to eat his fries. He always loved fries, but somehow today, they could not even satisfy him after he heard about Usagi's uncle. He really wanted to comfort her, but he doubted that she would want him to.  
  
"Beryl at 9 o'clock!" came Andrew's voice through his head. All the other guys around him began to moan too. Darien looked up and indeed he saw Beryl and her little lackeys coming over to his table. 'Oh great! Just what I need!' thought Darien with an exaggerated annoyance. It seems like Beryl did not take their break up so well, or as all his friends referred to it as "her getting dumped." Ever since their break up, which was two weeks ago, she has been desperate to get back to him. She was even jealous when another girl simply looked at Darien. In a way, Darien appreciated her jealousy since it kept practically every other girl in school at bay. No girl dared to flirt with him or even talk to him in a warm tone because there will be hell to pay afterwards with Beryl making their social life in school a living hell. Darien did not mind if no girl talked to him, he was only concerned about one girl, Usagi Tsukino. Although she was a geek and an outcast, Darien was desperate to have a nice conversation with her. But so far he has not succeeded. He has tried to talk to her three times this week, and each time she just shrugged him off with her cold tone. Darien was getting very desperate.  
  
"Hi Darien," greeted Beryl with her sleazy voice, "miss me?" She batted her eyelashes and smiled. Her uniform shirt was pulled as low as it can possibly go, revealing a little part of her cleavage. She came up to sit beside Darien, pushing Andrew out of the way, and pressed her breasted against his shoulder as she slowly leaned in on him to whisper something in his ear.  
  
"Wanna go to your car for something sweet?" she whispered maliciously in her sluty voice.  
  
"No!" was Darien's flat response. He did not want Beryl anywhere near his shinny expensive sports car ever again, let alone her in it. Beryl looked at him surprised, like a whore that had just been rejected. She was sure that this trick would lure Darien back to her, like it did every single other guy. She turned beat read and abruptly stood up in front of Darien.  
  
"Why?" she demanded with a shriek.  
  
"Look Beryl, it's over between us! Do you understand? IT-IS-OVER! Now get that through your thick head and leave me alone! Oh, and stop harassing every single girl that talks to me!" yelled Darien with annoyance. Beryl turned even redder, if possible, and began to quickly walk away, her lackeys, of course, following her.  
  
"Darien, by the time that I'm done with you, you'll wish that you've never met me! Trust me Darien, you'll regret ever breaking up with me!" Beryl yelled over her shoulder with all her might, her face still red.  
  
'It's just like her to cause a seen like this' thought Darien as he sighed. He had no doubt that everybody in school had seen this. But he was not embarrassed. He never got embarrassed this easily.  
  
"Wow! You really told her off!" cried out Andrew with sheer happiness at the bitch finally getting what she deserves, which is total humiliation.  
  
"Yeah, way to go Darien!" yelled all his other buddies, who hated Beryl just as much. Then they all began to laugh and clap, each slapping Darien on the back while congratulating him. Darien sighed as he looked under the big oak tree where Usagi and her friends were sitting. He had promised himself that he would get on her good side, and once he promised himself something, he would always achieve it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
I sat in the front passenger seat of my van as I quickly reviewed the plan in my head once again. If we wanted to come out of this mission successfully, that means with the chip out of the pentagon in one peace without getting caught, then we would have to go over this plan many times. This dreadful school day was finally over and I could not be happier about it. Although Ami and Lita had stopped talking about my fake uncle's death, a lot of others were still coming up to me and asking me if I was OK. It was mainly the teachers, but the student body also felt sorry for me because they stopped taunting me today that much. I think that I only heard one or two remarks about me today. I think that they were all from Beryl since she could not feel sympathy for anyone at all. For once I was glad of Beryl's nastiness because she was the only one in school who did not regard me with pity. It's surprising how the negative qualities of a person may sometime prove positive.  
  
"Hey boss, sorry to bother you again, but lieutenant Rei called today to tell you that your flight should be arriving around 7PM" came Tony's voice though my head.  
  
"Excellent" I replied in my cold voice as Serena La Morte. I grinned. Everything was going well so far. There has been no delay in my flight concerning where my private jet could land. It has all been arranged by Rei. She probably got someone in my inner circle, meaning all the top members in the La Morte gang that I can trust, to pull some strings with the Tokyo authority. This was going perfect!  
  
"This is excellent. Tonight you will drive me to the meeting place at 7:30 and I will board my jet at exactly 8. After I am gone, I want you and Ronda to stay low and take into special precaution that anyone I or you two know doesn't see you. After all, you are suppose to be in America attending a funeral." I remarked with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Don't worry boss, me and Ronda have got everything under control here. We will be at home waiting for the latest updated on your mission. We know that you can do it!" replied Tony. I know that he and Ronda will follow the orders that I left them to the very last detail. I was glad that he and Ronda, my pretend parents, believed in me so much. Their faith in me gave me more confidence in myself. I would have to make sure later to tell somebody in headquarters to update them on the latest news.  
  
The rest of the car trip was remarkably quite. I sat there staring out the window as I reflected the plan in my head for the last time today. Tonight was a very important night. Tonight is when step one of our plan would begin. Tonight is when I would finally be on my way to Washington DC, where our big mission is going to take place. Everything has been set up by Mina there and they were simply waiting for me to arrive to start the mission. Rei had probably arrived too. I can't wait until I arrive. A feeling of both nervousness and excitement had washed over me. Tonight is finally when we would begin our mission that has been planned out for so long. 


	7. chapter 6

A.N: Hi! Finally updated my chapter, sorry for the wait. I don't like writing author notes so don't expect to see too many of these in my future chapters. I have been writing this story for three weeks now and I got to the 7th chapter when I finally realized I don't have I disclaimer. So to prevent anyone form suing me I don't own Sailor Moon. Thanks for all the review guys! I really appreciate it. In fact, 17 is the most reviews that I ever got. But keep on submitting more, I think that I am making my friends jealous. HE! HE! Anyway, now on with the story. Please excuse any of my typos or misspelled words. I am also deeply sorry if some of my sentences don't make sense.  
  
PS: If you have any ideas for this story please e-mail me at purple_obsession873@hotmail.com. I am always looking forward to feedback!  
  
PPS: Please read my friends' stories! They are listed on my favorite author link. They are flowergirl and Dark Dragon Rei Death. CLICK ON THEM AND READ THEIR STORY! DON'T FORGET TO SUBMIT A REVIEW TO THEM!  
  
1 The La Morte  
  
"All is in order Serena" reported Mina with a stern voice, "we are ready to proceed."  
  
"Excellent" I replied maliciously, "and how about you Rei?"  
  
"Everything is fine here too Serena" reported Rei with assurance "the guys are monitoring our movements back at base and should be able to tell if we have triggered an alarm, although after such careful inspection of this place, I highly doubt it." Rei smirked. Her idea of wearing small cameras with our tight black leather uniform is simply brilliant. Now the guys back at the base and the headquarters are able to see what we are doing and can direct us better and inform us where of any intrusion right away. I really like this idea!  
  
I am standing outside the pentagon with the darkness of the night covering me and my companions from the sight of any human eye, but the security alarms is another story. I have brought two companions with me, Rei and Mina. My two most trusted lieutenants and my best members in the La Morte family. They are the only two whom I chose to bring in this mission since they are the only two that will be able to keep up with me, brining anybody else would have just gotten in my way. We make an excellent team since we can sense each other's moves easily and will know how to respond to them immediately. I am deeply satisfied with my decision as I am standing right in front of the pentagon and reflecting our plan in my head for the very last time.  
  
The past few days since I arrived here in Washington DC has all became a blur to me. I remember distinctly that I had gotten out of my private jet three days ago and driven to the base by a limo that I felt was not necessary since it attracted too much attention. After that, I only remember sitting in one of the small and cozy rooms of the base and discussing the plan with Rei and Mina, and occasionally other members of my inner circle, over and over again until all could memorize and repeat it in their sleep. In fact, I think that it is all we did for the past three days. But now, our hard work will finally be paid off. Tonight is the night that we will finally set that plan that had robbed everyone of their rest into action. Yes, tonight will determine whether the La Morte name will rise in status greatly or plunge deeply into the ground. Everything will be determined by tonight.  
  
"Are we ready to go in?" asked Mina with a shaky voice. I can tell that she was both nervous and excited because I felt the very same way, maybe even stronger than she did. However, I was more careful about hiding these feeling and keeping a calm and relaxed state. I was their leader and I would not let these emotions cloud my mind.  
  
"Yes we are" I answered, "OK girls, we're going in. Make sure that you follow me exactly and signal me immediately if you sense anything wrong. I trust that you two still remember the plan exactly?"  
  
"To the very last detail!" they responded together in monotone.  
  
"Excellent" I replied then in a more softer tone "I want you two to know that no matter what happens in there tonight, I will be proud of you. Even if we don't get the chip, we have already accomplished a lot. The most important thing tonight is not the chip, but you walking out of there alive, after all, we might be coming face to face with the La Femmes. Don't forget we are in direct competition with them over the chip. But you two are way more important to me than a bag full of money. Yes, our number one priority tonight is to get the chip, but as soon as your life is at stake, I want you to get the fuck out of there immediately! Even drop the chip if you have to! Is that understood?" My tone had gone from soft to so hard that I was starting to yell. Both Rei and Mina looked at me in bewilderment. They were not use to me showing so much emotion, but I had to, for their sake. They looked at me with shock and slowly nodded, scared to speak, as if a single utter will provoke my burning temper. I nodded and smiled all of a sudden. I was done with my pep talk.  
  
"Good" I replied in my usual cold voice "Right now it is 11:45PM. Our mission officially begins right now. We should enter the building at 12AM as planned. This gives us fifteen minutes to enter through the back window. We may proceed now!" They calmed down and smiled. We all nodded and quickly ran to the back of the pentagon, where we would make our entry into the safely guarded building. Determination was blazing in our eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Diamond La Femme checked everything one last time before going in to the pentagon. He was going on this mission solo. Anybody who dared oppose to this suffered greatly, but no one dared. He had a wire hooked to his right ear that connected him to his base. This wire was his only communication on this mission. His top members were on the other line, monitoring him through this wire and will inform him immediately if anything was wrong. They had everything prepared. They had every security system of the pentagon downloaded on their mainframe. They could hack into the pentagon security easily.  
  
Diamond doubted that the La Mortes had this kind of back up. It was simply not possible for them to get it. The pentagon had the top secret security systems in the world and the only reason he got it is because one of his top members were working in the pentagon as a lieutenant and are playing spy for the La Femmes. Diamond grinned. He had spies almost everywhere, even in the La Morte inner circle. But that little spy had not been doing so well lately and Diamond was seriously considering eliminating him. But first, he had to find out where the La Morte leader was hiding. It will simply proof to difficult for him to plan a new spy there since the test of loyalty was virtually impossible to pass. The only reason that he even got lucky enough to get this spy is because he had persuaded for him to switch sides with a very handsome amount of money. Diamond will simply have to cope with the failures of this pathetic man until he finds another way to get close to the La Morte leader.  
  
The La Morte leader. Meeting this mysterious person was all that Diamond had in mind for tonight. He did not care too much about the mission or the chip. Meeting and killing her was all that he hoped to get out of tonight and all that he was determined to do. The chip was just bait that will lure her here tonight. The chip and the handsome amount of money did not matter. The La Morte leader's death tonight was all that mattered. It was his number one priority.  
  
'At last I will finally claim the life of my long rival' thought Diamond maliciously 'tonight is when the La Mortes will be no more.' This was his last thought as he began to make his way swiftly toward the front of the pentagon where he would enter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
We entered the safely guarded building through one of its high back windows. We had to climb at least three stories before we were even anywhere close to reaching one that would allow us entry. After our vertical walking had finally come to an end as we reached a window that contained one of the lesser securities, Mina had managed to slice the window glass to produce a hole just big enough to allow all three of us entry.  
  
We had landed perfectly inside the pentagon without making even the slightest steer in the room. As Mina quietly put the glass down, I quickly spotted the exit to this room and began to lead the way while Mina and Rei followed behind me. We walked swiftly in the night with the shadows covering us like a blanket of protection. We carefully avoided any cameras and other security links that might lead to our discovery right away. We did not care if we left traces of evidence behind, why would we? We had nothing to regret later on since we were already on the FBI's top wanted list, not to mention the new problems we are having with the CIA's. I could not care less if they found out later that it was the La Morte gang's doing just as long as they did not discover my personal identity as Usagi Tsukino. Besides that, I had nothing to fear except the immediate discover of our intrusion before we even got to the security room that contained the chip.  
  
"Serena" whispered Rei in a barely audible voice, "we have three cameras crossing paths on the only route that can not be avoided. Lasers are also running across the path and we can not overstep them." I smiled. Rei smiled with me. She had whispered this information as a report rather than in a worried tone. We all knew what to do. In fact, this seemed rather suspiciously easy for us.  
  
"Would you like to take care of this one Rei?" I asked with amusement. She nodded with a malicious grin as me and Mina stepped back to watch with amusement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Diamond entered the pentagonal building through the front door like any other normal employee. Inside the main hall, a highly trained security guard quickly came to him and asked to see his ID card. Diamond smiled politely.  
  
"My pleasure" Diamond answered brightly as he put his right hand inside his brown leather jacket's inner pocket. He slowly pulled out something that looked like metal. The security guard was confused and looked at him with a puzzled look. Diamond quickly glanced over to the front desk to make sure that nobody else was on shift with this dimwitted guard as he pulled the trigger. The gun went off with a loud "boom" as it was still inside his leather jacket. But that did not matter because the security guard was dead immediately and dropped to the floor on its back in 2 seconds flat. He was shot square in the head by Diamonds amazingly good aim, even though the gun was still in his jacket. The bullet that sped to end the guard's life had made a small black hole in Diamond's perfect leather jacket.  
  
Diamond looked at the pathetic security guard lying there with his eyes largely open in clear shock. His mouth was hanging ajar as if he was going to scream out but did not have enough time for his lungs to fill up the oxygen needed to perform this action. He was too slow and too dimwitted. Diamond looked at him with disgust and shook his head.  
  
"The least the government could do is to put guards worthy of the position. But I guess this stupidity plays to my advantage" Diamond voiced his thought aloud as he stepped over the security guard and walked on into the building as if nothing out the ordinary had just occurred. It will take a while for anybody to discover this death since it was so late at night, or accurately, so early in the morning at 12AM. Diamond did not doubt that he would make it out before anyone even came close to discovering this corpse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
We are now standing outside the door of the security room. The most highly guarded room in the building, which is impossible to enter without being discovered. This room had everything to protect it from intrusion. It's security system ranged from laser wires to infrared heat detectors that can detect the presence of a person through their body temperature. This could definitely prove to be our most difficult challenge yet. Good! We were starting to get bored with all the pathetic security of this building that certainly needs updating and we could really use a challenge about now.  
  
We had gotten here without a single slip up. Our first real optical was to get pass a narrow hall that had three cameras, which can not be avoided, crossing its path and not to mention laser wires across the entire way. But, with our high training back in the La Morte headquarters, we were able to pass it without any delay. Actually, we let Rei do all the work and me and Mina just sat back and watched with amusement as Rei crawled through every single laser and avoided every single camera that would be thought impossible to avoid by any other person. We took pride in watching as one of our top members passed through this as if it was nothing than a optical set up to amuse pre-school children. Then came the four guards that were marching through the large circular hallway in the middle of the pentagon. We needed to pass that hallway to get to the security room since it connected with every single passage in the pentagon. But that did not prove too much of a challenge either as Mina quickly went to the right side of the circular hall to swiftly knock downs two guards without even making a sound and me and Rei did the same in the left side of the hall. Poor guards. They did not even know that it was coming to them as they made preparations to turn and cross paths with each other again. I guess when you are marching in a big dark hall all nigh long, the boredom and the tiredness seems to catch up with you and dull all your other senses. But at least they are only going to be out cold for about 5-6 hours. We would be long gone by then.  
  
"We're ready" reported Mina as her and Rei had everything suited up from night vision goggles, just incase it's going to be pitch black inside the security room, to heat desensitizing device, to keep our body temperature low and from being discovered by the infrared heat detectors. I nodded in approval and looked down to make sure that I had the same equipment suited up.  
  
"The others back in base are ready also. They will be able to assist us the minute we need it" reported Rei with confidence. I smiled and nodded. We were ready to go in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Diamond was undisturbed by all the cameras spying on him as he walked on into the darkness of the narrow hallways. He did not care because he was sure that the cameras were all fried and caused no real threat to his immediate discovery. He was sure that his headquarters had hacked into the pentagon security system to fry the circuits of all the cameras and anything else that may stand in his way of reaching the security room. In a way, he had helped the La Mortes to get in.  
  
The security room. The only room in the pentagon in which the security system was unhackable by the La Femme computer mainframe. Diamond was impressed by the person who designed this kind of security and hoped to bring that person over to his side someday.  
  
Diamond made an abrupt left turn as directed by his person that was speaking to him through the wire he was wearing and found himself in a circular hall with four guards lying very still on the floor, out cold, no doubt. Diamond was certain that this was the work of the La Mortes, or better yet, the La Morte leader herself. He was beginning to shake with anticipation, as he could not wait to finally meet her and eliminate her from his problems forever.  
  
"Take the second passage to the right boss" came a voice through the wire. Diamond obeyed without a doubt because there will be hell to pay by the person who directed him wrong. He quickly took the dark passage and walked on a little before abruptly making a sharp right turn. Now he was directly facing the door of the security room. It was hanging slightly ajar. He had no doubt that the La Mortes are the ones who had amazingly broken into the room without making a sound and left the door open for a quick exit. However, Diamond was not surprised to see his rival gang do this so easily since he himself would have probably done it just as easily.  
  
Diamonds breath was caught in his lungs as he suddenly realized that the mysterious La Morte leader herself was in that very same room. The one person that he had set off with determination to kill was just right trough that door. Diamond had planned for this to happen for quite a while but when this incident was actually happening, he could not help but feel a little nervous. It was highly unusual for him to feel this tense in any situation. He was usually very relaxed during crisis times. Diamond took a deep breath and calmed down. He walked towards the door and rested his right had on the knob before he began to turn it very slowly.  
  
'At last I will put my mind to rest and kill my only threat of rivalry' thought Diamond wickedly as he abruptly turned the knob all the way. He barged into the dim lighted room without even bothering to activate any of his devices that will shield him from the room's dangerous security, he was way too excited to even remember that.  
  
What he saw in the room simply mesmerized him. He saw something that will be embedded in his mind forever and will haunt him for the rest of his life if he did not have it. He saw her. She was standing between a raven- haired woman and a blonde haired woman that Diamond thought was to be beautiful. But right now everything has changed. Now that he had seen her, no other woman will ever compare to her in his mind. She was like an angel, no, like a goddess that every man wants but can not get. Diamond had never seen her before, but he had a clear idea on who she was.  
  
She was Serena La Morte. His sworn rival.  
  
  
  
REVIEW ME!  
  
1.1 I don't mind criticism 


	8. chapter 7

Yes! We have finally broken into the security room after having to practically blow up the digital lock that only took in codes. Mina, surprisingly, was able to deactivate the code and open the firmly shut door of the security room to submit our entry. She did it without a single mistake our making any sound at all. She was amazing with this kind of stuff!  
  
After we quietly entered through the door, Rei had left it open just a slight crack to allow as a fast and easy exit. I felt that it was rather risky to just leave the door open so that anyone can just come in, but I did not object.  
  
The security room was a small rectangular shaped room that had all the latest technologies (mainly deadly weapons) that the government had created or improved. The security of the room itself must have cost a large government budget to build. I was impressed with all these guarding devices that will even challenge us. The room had infrared heat sensor floors that could detect the body temperature of any living thing and identify it, and laser guns that were all ready to shoot at the slightest intrusion. Cameras had also been placed along the wall and on the ceiling. The room was completed with sound detectors that will go off with the intrusion of a single noise. All this security had caused the room to be kind of humid. This was definitely going to be challenging.  
  
All the government technologies that must have cost a fortune each were placed in their respective spots, on a motion sensing glass case. Then I saw it. The best protected case in the room. The case stood in the center of the room inside a glass stand and was very small to fit any of the weapons that were in this room. I had no doubt that it contained the chip that we seeked. It was a metal box that was surrounded by a clear glass shell that proved to be impossible to penetrate. I had no doubt that the shell had both motion sensors and heat sensors, not allowing for a single organism to get even close. Personal DNA could only open the all- penetrating metal box while the glass shell could be opened by a code. The chip was in there. I was certain. I nodded my head in approval.  
  
I gave the command with a simple wave of my gloved hand. The glove was skin tight and was leather, its sole function was to block my body heat from being detected by the heat sensors. Mina and Rei nodded and quietly and entered the room behind me. We were all suited up in leather from head to toe. It covered every inch of our body, except our faces, which was protected by a heat-absorbing layer of crème that we were wearing. The crème was developed in the La Morte headquarters laboratory by one of our top scientist. Yes, we had some of the world's top scientist working for us. We paid them way more than the government ever could. These scientists were in my inner circle. I trusted them and they trusted me.  
  
The soles of our shoes were also heat absorbing, which allowed our feet to touch the heat-sensing floor for no more than 60 seconds. We each had a wire by our ear that would allow us to communicate back to base for assistance on how to pass each security. But we had all expected this, maybe even more, and knew had to take care of it.  
  
As soon as we entered the room, Mina pressed the red button on our sound-radiating device that sent radio waves powerful enough to fry all the circuits of the sound sensors. That was one thing that we do not have to worry about anymore. Now we could make all the sound that we needed without being detected right away. Then Rei pressed another red button on her small rectangular device that sent radio waves to freeze all the cameras around us. The cameras were frozen on the picture of the empty room and no one in security would notice any time soon. That was two things off our back. We could do nothing about the infrared heat sensors, but our heat absorbing body suits should cover that one. Now all we had to worry about was the motion sensors on the glass shell that protected the chip.  
  
We walked toward the glass stand that encased the metal box, careful not to keep our feet at the same spot on the ground for more than 60 seconds. We were as careful as we could be. Suddenly I felt the presence of someone else outside the door and turned around just in time to see the doorknob slowly rotation. Panic stuck me but I took great care not to show it. Mina and Rei had turned around with me in alarm, a questioning look in their eyes before they caught on to what I was looking at.  
  
Suddenly the doorknob began to rotate ten times faster and the door abruptly opened to reveal a man with a well-built body. He was rather good looking with his ice blue shoulder length hair and his deep violet eyes. Hell, he was totally hot with every single feature on his face perfectly set and his slightly tanned skin. If I was Usagi Tsukino right now, I would totally be drooling all over him right now, but thank God I'm not. He returned my surprised stare with a mesmerized stare of his own. It was as if he did not believe that I existed. I took a closer look into his eyes. My cerulean blue clashed with his dark violet. I saw something there that scared me deeply. I saw lust and desire. I shook that suspicion off. That couldn't be it. We did not even know each other! It was probably some form of hatred that I failed to recognize. We stared at each other for what seemed liked an eternity, neither of us even daring to blink as if it might corrupt the balance.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked in an emotionless and cold tone, at last breaking the everlasting silence. He blinked in surprise back and a grin crept across his perfect face as if he found this situation amusing. I began to feel anger rising within me but took careful notion not to show it.  
  
"I am your rival" he responded with his deep masculine voice that could have touched the heart of any girl, but not me. I had no heart. I was a cold-blooded assassin. I looked at him in confusion. Then suddenly realization dawned on me. It hit me with the force of a bullet. He was Diamond La Femme!  
  
"La Femme" I stated with a monotone voice, careful not to show my surprise and panic. The worst that I expected on this mission had finally happened. We met head on with the La Femme leader in competition for the chip.  
  
"It is nice to finally meet you, La Morte" he spoke with an +unidentified hidden emotion, "I have heard a lot about you." He took a step forward and entered the room. I began to grip for my gun located on the back of my belt.  
  
Just as he entered the room, all alarms had gone off like crazy. It seems that the heat sensors on the floor have detected him. We all jumped in surprise, but he simply kept on grinning as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.  
  
"My, are we getting nervous La Morte?" Diamond asked with amusement. I gave him a very cold stare and if looks could kill, he would be dead ten times over. But it's a serious pity that he wasn't.  
  
"I think that it would be to the best of both our interests to leave the chip and get out of here as soon as possible" I replied in a cold tone, regaining my composure.  
  
"What's the hurry La Morte? Scared to get caught?" he teased.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes" I stated without humor. Now, I could hear the faint sound of yelling and footsteps running through the hallway.  
  
"Unlike you, I have better things to do than dodge bullets" I commented with a slight edge of annoyance. He saw my point and carefully stepped aside of the doorway and made a motion with his had.  
  
"Ladies first" he said with a grin. I looked at him suspiciously before I rushed past him with Mina and Rei right behind me, sending Diamond death glares.  
  
After we were out, he followed us as we began to run down the hall opposite from which most of the noise of yelling was coming from. I sent a look to Rei and Mina that stated we have to lose him. They nodded their heads firmly and we split up in three different directions as we came to a crossway. I took the middle hall and Diamond had followed me. I had no time to think of a plan to ditch him, as the guards were hot on my trail. I made an abrupt left turn, so did he.  
  
The soldiers were catching up to us now and I could see them behind me, attempting to scramble past each other in the narrow hallway in an attempt to catch me and Diamond, who was still running behind me with a sense of amusement written on his face. I was really starting to get pissed off! The guards were starting to get very close now and he thought that all this was funny?  
  
"Do you have a gun?" I yelled to him from behind me.  
  
"Yes" he replied with a calm tone.  
  
"Good! Start shooting!" I commanded as I took my own gun from behind my belt and began to aim. My hand moved in a blur as I shot with amazing speed all the front row soldiers. My eyes were steel blue and held absolutely no emotion. My aiming was very precise, causing the next row of soldiers to stop momentarily in shock, but continued on running after us as the shock faded. It was no good! There was just too damn many of them. They must have all been training in the pentagon gym. There were at lest thirty of them and I had no doubt that they must of all been top soldiers in their camp for them to get the honor of training in the pentagon. It's like they did not fear death as most soldiers do.  
  
"Watch and learn, La Morte" stated Diamond as he threw behind him what looked like a small bomb that instantly caused an explosion behind us. The ceiling began to collapse, dropping large chunks of cement right in front of the soldiers' path, blocking their way. All this had caused a lot of smoke to rise in the air, stopping everybody's eyes to function through all the debris. But it did not stop me as I had night vision goggles on before I entered the security room.  
  
This was my chance to make a clean escape. All the soldiers were behind the huge chunks of cement, blocking their view to the other side and Diamond was coughing and shutting his eyes tightly against the smoke. This was a perfect opportunity!  
  
I tumbled down the hall for the rest of the way and climbed out of the nearest window I could find. Nobody had followed me. I was glad that it was still dark outside at 1AM. The darkness covered me like a security blanket, hiding me amongst the shadows of the wall as I slowly climbed down.  
  
I am going to go back to base, where Mina and Rei should be reporting back too. The mission was a total failure, but I guess it could have been worse. At least the La Femmes didn't have the chip either. The competition was still on. But I doubt that neither of us were going to come back for the chip. Now that the government knows we are after it, they are going to increase the security by 20 times, which would make it even impossible for us to penetrate. The chip might have given us a valuable fortune, but it is not something to lose our life over.  
  
I had no doubt that the we and the La Femmes will be in direct competition again, but it will not be anytime soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Diamond cursed himself as he left the safely guarded pentagon building behind through the single emergency exit that the alerted soldiers forgot to guard. The alarm began to go off like crazy, indicating that someone had gone through an exit without a security check. The soldiers were alarmed immediately and rushed outside, hoping to catch the intruder that had caused the government millions by blowing up all most an entire hallway. They rushed outside to find no one there. It was too late. Diamond had already stepped amongst the shadows and like a soundless ghost, made his escape.  
  
When he was on the streets again, a safe distance away from the danger, Diamond wiped the triumphant smile off his face and replaced it with a deep frown. He was angry. Actually, he was more than angry, he was pissed! He had let La Morte leader escape! And she was right under his nose too! This would not look good on his record. Although no one would dare mention this to him besides Sapphire, his men would still use this sole failure that he had committed against him. At last, they have finally found a fault in their perfect leader. Maybe he wasn't so invincible after all! Diamond frowned even more. If anyone except Sapphire dared as to even slightly hint at this incident, he will personally make sure that they suffered the most torturous death possible. But Diamond knew that no one would dare. He might have failed this mission, but he was still a very dangerous enemy to have.  
  
As he was walking down the street to his limo that would drive him back to base, Diamond reflected upon what went wrong with this mission. He knew instantly it was. It was her. Diamond had always thought that the La Morte leader was dangerous and maybe even beautiful, but seeing a complete goddess in front of him was quite another story. He was just simply stunned to see the perfect complexion of an angel right in front of him when he had the knowledge that she was in fact the cold-blooded ruthless killer that everybody feared. He was suppose to kill her, but he could not even bring himself to look at her with hatred, let alone shoot her. If he had shot her in the security room right away, she would have been vulnerable to the attack. She was wide open for a bullet to take her life. It would be too late for her to grab her gun behind her back no matter how fast she was. But Diamond just could not bring himself to do it. Not now, not ever. The sight of her simply cut off all his circuit of logic and sped up all his hormones of passion. It was like she was a witch and he was under her spell.  
  
Diamond sighed with frustration. No woman had ever made him feel that way and he has dated a lot of breathtaking women. Being the owner of one of the top oil companies in the world, women simply threw themselves at his feet. In fact, his muscular body and sexy charming looks in itself was more than enough for him to bed every woman that he wants. Yes, he has dated a lot of beautiful women, from rich super models to high executive businesswomen. They all wanted a taste of him and would claw their way up just to have him look at them. They disgusted him but he would pick one of them to be his new mistresses almost every week. He would get tired of the same woman instantly. The most a woman lasted as his mistress was 8 days. Then he would dump them and break their heart and move on with his life. This was his routine, until she came along. She, as in the La Morte leader, his most dangerous enemy. It was like she had embedded herself inside his eyelids and whenever he closed his eyes, he would see her perfect complexion that drove his hormones crazy.  
  
Deep in thought, Diamond did not notice right away that he had arrived by his limo and the driver was holding the door open for him nervously. Diamond sighed with exhaustion. As soon as he arrived at base, he would take a long nap and, no doubt, dream about her.  
  
Before Diamond entered the limo, he had made a vow to himself right there and then. He promised himself that he would have her no matter what it took. His hands ached to touch her skin and explore every curve of her body. His tongue ached to taste her sweet soft pint lips.  
  
Diamond knew that if he did not have her, it would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: After writing this chapter, I realized that this story might be rated R later on. I guess that it will make my friends really happy as all their stories are rated R too. Sorry to those of you who don't like restricted stories, I know how they can be simply sick sometimes. But you should really give them a try, they are sometimes really good too! I'll try to make mine with as little sick contents as possible, but please tell me if you want anything more. I love it when you guys review me! There are a lot of good ideas in the reviews and I will try to use most of them if I can. Thanks guys!  
  
Don't forget to review me and tell me how you feel about this chapter! 


	9. chapter 8

Seiya paced around in his large comfortable office, ruining the smooth gray fur carpet. The tension was driving him insane! He would be having a meeting with the head of the CIA to discuss this latest crime. The two agencies were long-time rivals and did not work together unless there was an implacably large crime committed and was simply too big for one agency to handle. These kinds of situations rarely, almost never, happened. But this time both agencies were willing to make an exception.  
  
Seiya began to pace faster in frustration. The La Mortes and the La Femmes have almost pulled the largest crime of the century right behind his back. If that chip was really stolen, then it would cost the government almost half the budget to replace it. But that would not have been the complete worry, the chip might also have landed in the wrong hands. If the contents of the chip were seen by the wrong people, then the existence of the whole world might have been threatened. Seiya still could not shake this fear off him.  
  
'Thank God they were both competing for it' thought Seiya with relief.  
  
Indeed the direct competition between the La Mortes and the La Femmes for the chip has saved the world from. Seiya predicted that since both organizations were after the same thing, neither was able to get it because they had run into each other head on and had a big confrontation that caused them to be discovered. From what he has learned from the soldiers at the scene of the crime, there were 4 people in the security room, three women and one man. Seiya had a good idea of who they were. Given their description, Seiya had no trouble recognizing the two La Morte lieutenants, Minako Aino and Rei Hino. They were the top members of the La Morte gang and from personal experience, Seiya knew they were good and should not be underestimated despite their age.  
  
But it was the description of the man and the other woman that puzzled Seiya. The woman was reported to have long blond hair and medium height, wearing a full leather suit. Some soldiers, who saw her face, had reported her to be breathtakingly attractive. The man was reported to have shoulder length white hair with a tint of blue in them. He was reported to have a rather muscular body too. The soldiers who were chasing these two people, have said that they run with great speed and the shooting skills of the woman is simply amazing. Seiya knew that they were not lying with all the dead bodies littering the destroyed hallway that he found. The man was reported to have thrown the bomb that caused the ceiling of that hallway to collapse, causing many more deaths and millions for the government budget to repair. Through all this description, Seiya had no doubt that the poor unskilled soldiers have actually encountered both the La Morte and the La Femme leaders themselves.  
  
'Well, at least I have some description on them now' sighed Seiya with fatigue. He had not slept for days and has developed large bangs underneath his eyes to show for it. To be exact, he has not slept for four nights in a row now, starting with the night of the big crime. His agents were starting to get worried about his health and nagged him millions of times to get some rest. Seiya simply shrugged them off, getting very annoyed each time. He refused to sleep until he has found at least some way to tract down the top two crime organizations of the world that were responsible for causing the government all this hassle.  
  
"Mr. Kou, Mr. Conor is here to see you" came the voice of his secretary over his intercom, breaking Seiya out of his thoughts.  
  
"Send him in" replied Seiya calmly, not matching his inner feelings at all.  
  
A minute later, a tall dark brown haired man came in. He was wearing a suit and looked very confident with each step that he took towards Seiya's desk. He looked to be in his mid 40s with his neat trimmed brown mustache and wrinkle forehead. He looked to be the serious family type man.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Conor. Please have a seat" said Seiya motioning to a soft leather chair in front of his desk. "As you know, I'm Seiya Kou, the head of the investigation department of the FBI. I think that we have met earlier in the year during the charity ball?" Conor nodded. He did recall meeting him during the ball, which he attended with his wife. Of course, who would not recall meeting Seiya Kou, the youngest agent to get this position in the FBI that many hard working old agents craved. The ball was one of the biggest events of the year and simply required his attendance, but he did not mind going as he enjoyed himself greatly there.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Mr. Kou, although it is my great wishes that we did not have to meet again under this kind of circumstance" replied Conor. He admired Seiya for the amount of effort he put into his investigations. Seiya made one tough rival to beat and its no wonder he got promoted to the head of the FBI at such a young age. It was rather awkward for Conor to be talking to Seiya using such formal respect since Seiya was the same age as his oldest son. Conor definitely saw an even brighter future in store for Seiya.  
  
"Yes, I quite agree, Mr. Conor. But since we did meet under this circumstance, it is time that both agencies bonded together to form a plan to finally stop the out of control La Mortes and La Femmes. Without them, our nation, no, the whole world, would be a lot more peaceful" stated Seiya. Conor nodded in agreement.  
  
"I do have an idea in which we can stop them, Mr. Kou" spoke Conor. Seiya nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Our agency has proposed that we sent an agent into both the La Morte and the La Femme group. They, of course, will be our top agents. From there, they will stay loyal to the group under any circumstances until they finally get into the inner circle. From there on, everything else would be easy to accomplish. The agents could be our source of information from the groups." Seiya considered this plan deeply and replayed it again in his head.  
  
"Sending a spy in would take too long" Seiya stated boldly.  
  
"Yes, but it is the only way we could think of considering the tight security that both groups have placed around themselves" answered Conor calmly.  
  
"I see" pondered Seiya "but what would happen if the agents got caught?"  
  
"That is a risk that they are willing to take" replied Conor "both agents know about our current situation with the La Mortes and the La Femmes. They have no doubt that if the groups do catch them, there would be immediate death for them."  
  
"I take it that there is a big promotion for success?" asked Seiya interestingly.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kou. Only our top agents are permitted to undertake this task. We are not willing to take any lower chances. If these agents do get caught, then our whole operation would be blown. After all, word does get spread fast on the streets. But the reward for success is an instant promotion to lieutenancy."  
  
"Well, so far, I see this operation as the only solution to our current situation. Although I am still against this idea, I do see the great benefit of success in it" said Seiya with thought.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Kou. I take it that you agree to this whole operation starting right away?" asked a hopeful Conor.  
  
"Yes, but let me warn you, Mr. Conor, that the La Mortes and the La Femmes will be your agencies toughest challenge yet" stated Seiya in a cold tone.  
  
"I am fully aware of that, Mr. Kou. After all, I have dealt with some of their cases myself and I expect no less from them" replied Conor with confidence.  
  
"You may have dealt with some of their cases but it is nothing compared to their leaders in action." Seiya warned again. Conor was starting to get annoyed by these constant warnings.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that too, Mr. Kou. This is why our two agencies were assigned together on this case. I hope that your previous experiences with them will help us in our latest operation."  
  
"Well then, Mr. Conor, I give the best of luck to your agents and I will try to assist them in any way I can" said Seiya in a cold tone, recognizing the edge of annoyance in Conor's voice.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Kou. Me and my agents are looking forward to us working together" replied Conor with a smile. He slowly stood up and shook Seiya's hand before he went to the door.  
  
"Once again, Mr., Kou, thank you for your cooperation" added Conor before he left the room "Our operation will start on Monday." Seiya nodded as Conor closed the door behind him. Right when the door was shut, Seiya frowned with dissatisfaction.  
  
That man had no idea of what he was getting himself into. He might have been the head of the CIA but Seiya was sure that he had not dealt with gangs such as the La Mortes or the La Femmes before. These two crime organizations would most likely lead his agency into a wild goose chase. Seiya was sure that both gangs have prepared for this kind of situations and have ways in keeping unwanted spies out of their group. Seiya had once heard of some test of loyalty that both groups required of their inner members. It was said to be impossible to pass by truly dishonest members. This, of course, puzzled Seiya. How could they make up a spy proof test? Seiya sat in his comfortable leather chair facing the window and began to ponder this question. But he knew one thing for sure. The CIA would not succeed in their latest operation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
I am currently sitting in Math class, having no idea as to what the teacher was yapping about. I think that it's something about integers. I look around the room. Other people were not doing much better than me. Some were passing notes and whispering among themselves behind the teacher's back. Some where doing their other classes' homework and some were just staring out the window and daydreaming. I think that I even saw a couple people asleep.  
  
I glanced sideways at Lita and Ami. Ami was concentrating hard on what the boring teacher was saying, the only one that's actually paying attention in class. Lita was busy reading some kind of new comic under her desk. I took a note to myself to borrow that comic from Lita later. Anything that could keep her attention span for that long must be interesting. Meanwhile, I took at this time as the perfect opportunity to reflect the past week.  
  
It has been five days since the big night of failure and things have gone rather more smoothly than I thought. My gang did not take the loss as such a big deal and we all just moved on with our lives. I think that it was me, Rei and Mina that made this whole operation such a big deal from the start, the other La Morte members were just happy that the La Femmes did not get the chip either. I came back to Tokyo 3 days ago and began school again this Monday. It is currently Tuesday.  
  
When I came back, everything was as it had been before I left. Classes were still boring and people started to make fun of me again. It looks like that they had all forgotten about me "big loss" already. The only people that actually remembered me announcing my uncle's death last week were Lita and Ami, and maybe the teachers, who still looked kind of sympathetically at me. I was glad that the whole student body had forgotten. I would have it no other way.  
  
I have a feeling that Diamond La Femme and I will meet again someday, and I hope that it is not anytime soon. The way he was looking at me that night just sent chills down my spine, which I took great care to hide. If he wasn't my sworn enemy, Usagi Tsukino would be daydreaming about him right now and even Serena La Morte would consider him charming. But too bad that he is my number one rival. I see absolutely no future for the two of us being together and I think that he would agree with me.  
  
Well, basically, everything was back to normal. My school life and my crime life all went on as usual and I was settled back into my daily routine. Easter holidays would be coming up very soon and I am seriously looking forward to getting off school. I am planning to spend half my time with Ami and Lita and the other half with Mina and Rei. I have a feeling that both are going to be fun. Man, I can't wait for Easter to begin! 


	10. chapter 9

A.N: Sorry about the last chapter being so boring people! I was just having a writer's block and I wrote that chapter just to buy myself more time. I hope this next chapter will not disappoint you as much cuz I really worked hard on it. Hope you enjoy reading it! And don't forget to REVIEW ME!  
  
  
  
"So where to next?" asked an excited Lita as she took a big gulp of her strawberry shake. I smiled at the sight of her enthusiasm. After all, this is still a whole new side of Lita that I had yet to explore. Before we became friends, she was always so serious and distant. This will definitely take some getting use to.  
  
"I don't know. How about you Usagi?" asked Ami, not taking her attention off the new astronomy book that she bought. She is such a bookworm!  
  
I gave a shrug of my shoulders. It is only the first weekend of our Easter Holiday, and already we have gone through every store in the mall. I really liked hanging out with Lita and Ami, but it was way different than hanging out with Rei and Mina.  
  
With Rei and Mina it always turned out be wild and crazy and we practically begged for trouble. With them I would do lots of crazy things and even dress differently. Every guy passing by would gawk at us since we were drop dead gorgeous! If fact, I think with them I acted more like Serena La Morte than Usagi Tsukino, which is why no one from school recognized me. Some popular guys from school even attempted to ask me out several times, which led me to declining them repeatedly. Being the popular guys, they had a large ego and did not take my refusal too well. But then I had to lie with the help of Mina and Rei that we all already had boyfriends, which did not surprise them that much. But little did they know that I was actually the school outcast that they all loved to tease.  
  
Hanging out with Lita and Ami, I acted completely different. I fully acted like the geeky Usagi Tsukino instead of Serena La Morte. We would be very quiet while shopping and are always trying to avoid trouble. We would occasionally bump into people from school, but they would not treat me like they did when I was with Rei and Mina, they would treat me just the opposite. With Mina and Rei, they saw me as the dangerously beautiful blonde that was way out of their lead. With Lita and Ami, they saw me as the small nerdy brunette who was a total outcast. Either way, I did not care much. All I wanted to do was be with my friends. If we did get picked on, we always had Lita, the school bully, to defend us. But that did not happen too often as everybody knew not to mess with Lita!  
  
"Come on guys, think of somewhere!" pleaded Lita while taking a bite out of her hamburger.  
  
"I really don't know" replied Ami, answering for the both of us.  
  
"Come on guys, do you really wanna be cooked up in this restaurant all day?" asked Lita with annoyance.  
  
"It will seem like an excellent opportunity to finish my book" answered Ami as she flipped another page of her astronomy book.  
  
"Ami! This is a restaurant, not a library. Besides, the book won't go anywhere if you put it down while the stores will be closing soon. So just put that stupid book down!" yelled Lita with annoyance, drawing attention from other customers.  
  
"It's not stupid and your making a scene!" yelled back Ami more quietly. I chuckled at the sight of them fighting. It was certainly amusing!  
  
"Guys, calm down!" I finally interrupted the fight from going any further, not that I expected it to get too ugly with the quiet Ami involved. "Lita stop yelling and Ami put down your book!" They both obeyed my demand and looked at each other with flushed cheeks.  
  
"Well, I guess I did get carried too much away with this new book. Sorry" apologized Ami as she putt the hard cover book into her bag.  
  
"I'm sorry too" replied Lita uncertainly. She was not use to apologizing.  
  
"Good!" I beamed cheerfully "Now that you two made up, how about we go—" I was interrupted by what I recognized to be a gunshot. People around me began to scream in panic and shield their arms over their heads.  
  
"Nobody move! This is a hold up!" yelled a frightening deep voice. That certainly shut everyone up and the room became dead silent. I curiously looked at the armed intruder. He seemed to be a dangerous man in his mid 40s. Behind him were about nine others, who were also holding guns and pointing it to the general crowd. I could sense Ami and beside me stiffen and Lita groping for something hard on the table. This could turn out very bad!  
  
"Much better!" the intruder continued as he made his way to the front desk. The cashier immediately began to panic and tried to open the cash box. However, the intruder stopped him with a single shot that missed his hand by an inch. I could tell that this mysterious intruder was certainly good with targeting, knowing that he missed on purpose just to scare the poor man.  
  
"Folks, this is not a regular hold up! We do not want money, we simply want your full cooperation! Anyone who dares to try something will be killed immediately!" threatened the intruder with a smirk "after all, we are La Mortes, one of the top Mafia gangs in the world." Then it hit me. These people were from my own gang! No wonder they just bulged in here without any kind of mask to cover their face. They were probably already wanted criminals. I took a closer look at their leader, and then it hit me again! He was Lance Jordan!  
  
Lance Jordan was one of the most trouble making members in my gang. I swear, his hobby is killing people! If it weren't for his skills, he would be long dead by now. Heck, if the FBI didn't get to him first, we, his own gang, would have killed him! Jordan has gotten into some serious trouble with the FBI. He was proclaimed an out of control serial killer by the whole US nation. And the fact that he is a member of the La Morte gang did not help our reputation too much, not that I cared. But what does piss me off about him is that he would constantly rob a store or put up a hold up without even contacting the base for permission first, violating my law. As a La Morte member, contacting base to get permission from a commander to take any illegal action that involved death was a must. As the La Morte leader, I pride myself in not letting my members run around wild and uncontrollable. I like to have an idea as to what my members are doing. It is my responsibility as leader. Any major criminal activity, such as robbing a national bank, would be declined if it did not benefit the whole La Morte organization. Even if we did approve of it, I would still want one of my inner circle members to be in on the action. Perhaps it is this kind of caution that has kept the La Mortes at the top. Well, Jordan has certainly gotten himself into quite a mess now. He had an unauthorized hold up and the fact that he has the La Morte leader as hostage did not help the matter at all. This blow would finally end his membership in my organization. If he lays one single finger on Ami or Lita, I would kill him personally and present his head to the FBI in a silver platter! And I would enjoy doing this also.  
  
"Ah, boss? We kind of have a situation here?" proclaimed one of the men standing behind him. So he has his own little lackeys now. This will turn out to be interesting.  
  
"What kind of situation Roger?" Jordan asked grimly with a cold stare that sent this little lackey into total fright.  
  
"Well…We kind of have police cars arriving outside, someone one must have pulled the silent alarm" spoke the lackey nervously. Jordan immediately turned to the cashier in the front, who was now standing with the horror- stricken restaurant manager.  
  
"Did you do it?" he asked in a dangerous voice. This sent the cashier into a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Well, um, si-sir, I-I don-nt th-think---" the terrified man was interrupted by the now calm manager.  
  
"Whatever it is sir, I am sure that we can settle this in an orderly fashion" spoke the woman in her mid 40s. She looked to be the type that took her job seriously and handled situations well during times of crisis. "Now, sir, if it is money you want, we are more than willing to give it to you. All of it." Jordan gave a sly crooked smile.  
  
"Yes, in fact there is something that I want" replied Jordan as the manager looked at him questionably "you dead!" He said this as he quickly lifted his gun and shot her square in the forehead, not even giving her time to react.  
  
The woman gave a yelp as her only response before the bullet pierced straight through her skull, sending her attempted scream into a gurgle as blood began entering her mouth and cutting off her voice. She fell backwards behind the counter with a heavy thud. She was dead before she hit the ground.  
  
All people in the room began to scream at the top of their lungs immediately. The cashier from behind the counter even fainted at the sight of the dead corpse. The shrieks of terror could send you deaf for weeks! But they were immediately silenced when Jordan began to shoot at the roof with his large arm sized army gun. This sent piles of cement crashing down on the floor, causing the little children in the room to even scream further. But no one else dared to make a sound.  
  
"I said, SHUT UP!" yelled Jordan as he shot three crying children with his army gun in great agility.  
  
The room was dead silent now. Even the mothers of the dead young infants held in their cries of pain. Everybody else was frightened to death at this murder that had just killed three innocent children at the blink of an eye. This was definitely earning Jordan cooperation.  
  
"Much better!" Jordan boomed with his loud voice, sending people shivering with fright.  
  
"Tyler, John, go check out how many police cars are outside!" he commanded to two of his followers "and make sure you fucking morons don't get caught!"  
  
"Yes boss" was there instant reply as they rushed to the window and peeked out.  
  
"There are about six on the scene right now and more are coming" reported one of his instructed lackeys.  
  
"Good! Let them come! Let them all come! The police, the reporters, the special peace negotiators. Let them all come!" chanted Jordan hysterically "Let the fucking FBI and CIA come! I want this hold up to be the top news around the world! This ought to grab the attention of Serena La Morte! That bitch! How can she let her little lieutenants kick me out?!!! Doesn't she know how much I have done for this gang?!!!"  
  
Then I suddenly realized why he was even holding up this whole sherade. He wanted my attention. He was obviously kicked out of my gang by Rei or Mina and he wants desperate revenge. Hell, I think that he is even lucky that we let him out without killing him! But he doesn't seem to think so. He thinks that grabbing my attention by performing this whole hold up will earn him my favor and a spot in my inner circle. Well, think again buddy!  
  
This restaurant might not be the largest in Tokyo, but it is currently containing at least 40 customers. This hold up will definitely reach national news, but if he thinks that I am in any way impressed by this, he has got another thing coming! Especially when I myself am one of his hostages! But of course, he can't know that.  
  
I am sure that Mina and Rei will soon be aware of the situation that this maniac is causing currently. I have no doubt that they will do everything in their power to stop this, even if they have to side with the authorities. But I highly doubt that.  
  
When a La Morte member, well ex-member, acts so uncontrollable, it is a disgrace to the whole gang! Yes, I am definitely sure that Mina and Rei are going to do something about this. I am sure that I myself would not have to get involved in this whole pathetic sherade. What I am trying to do now is bind time and hope that this crazy lunatic does not do anything else remarkably stupid.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Seiya passed by the security guards without even a nod of acknowledgment. This was definitely not the time for happy greetings. An insane uncontrollable La Morte member was loose in Tokyo and currently holding 47 people hostage. In fact, two adults along with three children have already been killed. He only had 17 hours to get on a jet and fly from Washington all the way to Tokyo. After all, the La Mortes were his responsibility to handle, despite the fact that he was now in alliance with the CIA. Actually, Seiya did not doubt that Conor is currently sending his men to Tokyo too, or maybe even flying there himself. He did say that he wanted more first hand experience with the La Mortes.  
  
However, Seiya highly doubted that the La Morte organization itself was in any way involved in this. They were just not so stupid as to declare a pointless hold up with 47 people hostage in the middle of a day at the center of Tokyo city. It was just not done! Seiya made a guess that this was just some lone member who got too greedy to wait for his share in the gang and decided to come out and earn something by himself.  
  
'Well, looks like this moron wont be returning back to his nest' thought Seiya with a grin. He had no doubt that the La Mortes themselves are trying to control this current situation with this out of control member. With this hold up reaching the national news, he had no doubt that they knew about this.  
  
'In fact, the La Morte leader herself is probably craving for this lunatic's head to be presented to her in a silver platter' thought Seiya with another grin. 'And the La Femmes must be laughing it up with this La Morte embarrassment' Seiya relaxed a little. This was going to be easy to handle since he is not going against the whole La Morte gang itself but instead just this one member, well, probably ex-member who's life is in danger by his own comrades.  
  
'I might even expect some alliance from the La Mortes' thought Seiya with satisfaction when he finally came to his journey's end as he reached the plane. He casually climbed the steep steps leading into the plane. When he was on top, he was greeted by a blond flight attendant in her 30s.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Kou. We have been waiting for you," said the flight attendant brightly with a smile "please make yourself comfortable during the flight and don't hesitate to ask me for assistance." Seiya nodded once in acknowledgment before he rudely brushed pass her and into the small government private jet which offered quite a luxury. Seiya picked a seat near the window and prepared himself for the long flight ahead.  
  
'This case will be a piece of cake' thought Seiya as he sat down comfortably and the jet's engines came to life. They were ready for take off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Rei gritted her teeth in frustration. She is going to kill Lance Jordan! Not only did he hold 47 hostages in downtown Tokyo without even getting any permission, but the hold up has already made top national news and its only been 19 hours. She had no doubt that the La Femmes were enjoying this whole sherade.  
  
Both the FBI and CIA were rushing in and not to mention Tokyo city's whole police force. The restaurant building was surrounded by a sea of police cars with five helicopters flying overhead. A large crowd was gathered around the building, eager to see the largest hold up in Tokyo for almost 15 years. Even the Prime Minister himself was present at the scene. But no one dared to make a single move.  
  
The police did not even dare to come within 3 miles of the building due to the request made by Jordan. The authority did not disobey his orders as one single mistake can cost a life. There were five people dead already and if Rei knew Jordan, and she did very well, more deaths are coming before his whole sherade is over. Jordan was an out of control lunatic with only one thing on his agenda: KILL! KILL! KILL! Its' pathetic how he is trying so hard to prove himself worthy to Serena. Rei almost took pity on him. Almost!  
  
"You know Mina, this is your fault!" accused Rei in frustration.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Mina with disbelieve "how can this all of a sudden be my fault?"  
  
"Because you're the one who kicked him out in the first place!" answered Rei.  
  
"He was totally out of control!" defended Mina "What was I suppose to do? Just stand by and let him abuse the La Morte name for his petty personal gain? I don't think so!"  
  
"Still, its your fault" accused Rei without reason.  
  
"Whatever you say Rei" sighed Mina in annoyance.  
  
"You should have killed him!" continued on Rei "You should have just killed him instead of kicking him out! You would be doing the whole world a favor by riding of that piece of shit!"  
  
"OK Rei, you can stop nagging now" replied Mina, rolling her eyes "besides, its as much as your fault as it is mine."  
  
"No, this is completely your fault!" stated Rei sternly. She turned her head sideways to look out the large window at the beautiful scenery. They were currently in a large mansion that served as their temporary base in Brazil. Their permanent base was currently having some technical difficulties.  
  
The scenery outside gave Rei a certain acquired harmony with herself. It smoothed out her hot temper and logic reasoning. Rei took a deep breath and slowly let it out.  
  
"We're pathetic Mina" stated Rei "we shouldn't be blaming this on each other. I guess it was as much as my fault as it was yours."  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear!" exclaimed Mina, trying to brighten up the mood.  
  
"Well then, I think that the only way that we can handle this situation without it getting any worse is if we went to Tokyo and kicked Jordan's ass ourselves!" said Rei with a grin "can't be that hard."  
  
"I think that it's an excellent idea. Besides, we can visit Serena earlier on her break and hang out in malls just like old times!" suggested Mina brightly.  
  
"You mean have all the guys in the mall hitting on us and make all the girls completely jealous?" asked Rei sheepishly.  
  
"Exactly!" exclaimed Mina with an evil grin.  
  
"Sounds good! Let me just call off all our assassins that I sent to kill Jordan" said Rei as she took out her small cell phone and began to dial quickly on the unhacable line that was for the La Morte use only.  
  
'This trip is going to be awesome!' thought Mina excitedly as Rei began to give orders to the commander on the other line.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
You know, I've had some pretty crape holiday breaks in my life. I've had everything from 30 people shooting at me with laser guns to being chased by a wild hungry pack of wolves, but his one definitely takes the prize. I have definitely never been held hostage by a member of my own gang! Or should I say ex-member and soon to be dead corpse! I swear that the only thing that's holding me from blasting Jordan's head open and stabbing him repeatedly is the fact that I am still undercover! Or maybe it's the fact that the whole Tokyo City police force, the CIA and the FBI were all right outside. I forget which reason it was.  
  
The police have tried everything to reason with Jordan, from giving him ransom and providing a safe transportation to even pardoning him from this act if he just let the remaining hostages go. But nothing worked. Jordan only wants one thing and they could not give it to him. He want's the La Morte leader's attention. My attention. Well then, he is dreaming since no police force in the world knows who I am or where I am. All knew too well that the mysterious secret La Morte leader isn't just going to show up in public and announce herself. Now even for a crazy lunatic that currently held 40 people hostages. This was just not going to happen and all knew it. Except for Jordan. He kept on hanging on to the illusion that I would just show up and announce him worthy to be a top member of the La Morte and rescue him from this whole thing. He thinks that he is a mastermind while everybody else think that he is a just moron who is desperate.  
  
Fuck, how I much I would give to be in private right now instead of stuck here with 40 people in a large shitty restaurant room. Oh yeah, did I mention, Jordan killed 7 more people simply because he was bored. That fucking bastard!  
  
Ami and Lita were not doing so well. We were sitting in the same booth for more than a day now and, frankly, people have to sleep! But they didn't. As a consequence, they are sitting there with their head on the table, barely conscious. Large bangs have developed underneath their eyes, but they simply refused to sleep. They claimed that they did not feel comfortable sleeping while these serial killers were walking around. Of course, who could blame them?  
  
But even the serial killers were taking shifts to patrol. It was just not possible for humans not to sleep! I looked at Ami and Lita and those countless of others who were currently in their state. I sighed. They were not like me. I was Serena La Morte. I have gone through without sleep for 64 hours straight when training. This was not new to me. But they could now handle this kind of exhaustion.  
  
"Ami, Lita, why don't you two just sleep for a while. It doesn't look like this hold up is going to end any time soon and you'll need to preserve your energy. Otherwise, you'll be just sitting ducks for these murderers to kill. If you had at least some energy, you'll be able to somewhat put up a fight, which is better than nothing. So why don't you guys just rest for a while and I promise to wake you up the instant something happens." They slowly nodded their head as my reasoning finally got through to them. They were so tired that the instant they dropped their heads to the table, they dozed off, not even wondering as to why I was not tired at all. I smiled at their peaceful slumber despite all the horror in the room. They were so sound asleep that even a war would not be able to wake them up. I just hopped that they woke up when I called them in a desperate time of escape.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, how about you and me go somewhere private to express our inner feelings? You know you want to…" said one of Jordan's little lackeys to a brunette sitting in the booth beside mine. The guy looked at her sexily and gave a toothy grin that was suppose to charm her. Well, it didn't work, as the poor girl looked both horrified and disgusted. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Jordan and his pathetic excuses for men were not only killers, but perverts as well. In fact, we have only been on hold up for 26 hours so far and already nine women were sexually harassed and two raped and killed. I think that guy is trying to pull off a third one.  
  
"N-No th-thank-k yu-ou s-sir" stuttered the poor brunette frighteningly.  
  
"You know sweetheart, I don't think that you quite get the message" said the guy with an evil grin as clear lust was shown in his eyes. "Well, let me explain it to you so that your pretty little brain will get my message. Your are currently a hostage and I, your captor, am asking you to do something. You can either do it or die. Really, your choice." The girl looked completely horror stricken as all the blood drained from her face.  
  
"Well then sweetheart, what will it be?" he asked with impatience.  
  
"I won't do it" the girl stated as she looked him straight in the eye "Prostitution is worse than death." The girl closed her eyes quickly, expecting a bullet to penetrate her skull and end her life as it did so many others. The guy nodded with amusement.  
  
"Gee, that's pretty brave of you, but you know what? You don't have a choice!" yelled the guy as he quickly grabbed the girl by her waist and heaved her up over his shoulder. Pure lust and hunger drove his movements. The girl kicked and screamed and balled her fists together to punch his back, but nothing stopped the man as he went on with her to the washroom to get what he wants. The brunette's friends tried to help her, but they were immediately silenced by a gun pointed to their head. It seems that the rapist had helpful friends. The door to the washroom closed with a loud thud as the last cries of the desperate girl were muffled.  
  
I balled my fists up in anger. I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING! I WILL NOT INTERFERE! I WILL SIMPLY WAIT FOR MINA AND REI TO COME! I WILL NOT LET ANGER DRIVE ME TO ACTION! I WILL NOT LET JORDAN GET TO ME! I WILL NOT TAKE ACTION!!!  
  
I took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm my nerves. This was getting to be too frustrating for me. I am just sitting here and letting that bastard Jordan and his little pathetic lackeys abuse everybody while waiting for Mina and Rei to arrive. Where the fuck were they?! They should have been here by now! I guess that we are going to have a long talk after this is over!  
  
But then again, they don't know that I'm in here. They are probably having trouble flying the small jet in the storm that swept the South American continent, after all, they were currently in Brazil. Guilt immediately took over. I somehow instantly forgave them for all this torment that I was in.  
  
I looked over at Jordan. He smiled with amusement as screams and moans were heard behind the door to the washroom. Everybody that was conscious would know what was going on in there. His smiled broadened as the screams and moans escaping from the room became louder and louder. So he thought that this was amusing, did he? Well, he is definitely going to be sorry when I'm through with him.  
  
Suddenly, an idea began to form in my head. If he liked hearing women getting raped and shattered, then he would simply love it when a woman was totally crazy for him. When a woman was seducing him. When a woman was all too eager to let him lead her to privacy. When a woman was volunteering herself to his poisonous touches. The woman would be crazy, desperate, dillusional, ignorant.  
  
That woman would be me. That woman would be a mastermind.  
  
  
  
A.N: So guys, how'd ya like it? Good? Bad? Please submit me a review to tell me. I know that I kind of ended it on a cliffhanger. Sorry about that! I promise to update soon! But Serena has definitely got something sinister planted in her head. Have an idea as to what it is? Tell me your guess in the review and let's see how close you came. It'll be fun!  
  
But just don't forget to REVIEW ME! 


	11. chapter 10

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Looking the way I am right now as Usagi Tsukino, this is definitely going to be a challenge. I quickly gathered up all the confidence that this situation can provide and walked toward Lance Jordan with a sexy smile planted on my face. I may be currently looking like some "geek" but I had the confidence of Serena La Morte.  
  
"Hi there handsome, wanna go somewhere private?" I purred and licked my lips seductively. Thank God that Lita and Ami where sound asleep right now or they would never be able to forgive me for acting like a whore. Like I said, I may be Usagi Tsukino right now, but I still had the charms of Serena La Morte.  
  
I know for sure that I had caught Jordan off guard as he looked totally stunned. The first thing that went thought his head was why such a decent girl like me would all of a sudden be acting this way. Then he immediately turned his look of shock into a smile of pleasure. Looks like he was falling for my trap.  
  
"Now, why would a girl like you be wanting a guy like me?" he asked teasingly while sneaking a quick glance at my breasts that I had taken great care to show. I smiled at him sexily.  
  
"Let's just say that who I am is all an act and right now I would like to show you the real me" I replied with a grin.  
  
"Well then, Miss actress, I am eager to see the real you" stated Jordan with clear lust written in his eyes.  
  
"Can we go somewhere private then?" I asked, not showing that I was horrified of denial. He looked around the large room once and took note that all the hostages were currently dozing or barely hanging on to conscience.  
  
"Hey Rick, take my post would you!" he yelled across the booths to a young man that was currently in his 20's. The inexperienced rookie was one among the four that were currently keeping guard as the rest took their time off. The little lackey was eager to obey as he saw this as a chance to gain Jordan's favor. Jordan nodded once in approval and turned to face me.  
  
"So then, Miss actress, follow me to paradise" he purred seductively as he led me to the back staff room of the restaurant. I followed reluctantly, growing more nervous with each step.  
  
Finally we entered the small rectangular room through the heavy wooden doors that had a clear sign written "staff only". Of course, it didn't apply to Jordan as he was currently the most feared person in this whole building and he had killed half the staff already. When we entered, another one of his little lackeys was keeping guard through the only small window in the room, army gun loaded in his hands, ready to fire.  
  
"You are dismissed Josh" commanded Jordan "and make sure that no one is to disturb me while I am in this room." The rookie quickly nodded his head and prepared to leave the room, eyeing me curiously as he made his exit. Now I was completely alone with Lance Jordan in this small little cell.  
  
"So, precious, shall we start right away?" he asked as he began to unbutton his shirt, all too eager to begin.  
  
"Um, is anyone outside close to this door?" I asked, not bothering to hide my nervousness.  
  
"No one at all precious" he answered in an all too sweet voice as he took of his shirt to reveal bulging biceps that had several hideous scars.  
  
"And no one will be able to hear us?" I asked again, trying to reassure our complete privacy.  
  
"My, my, aren't we demanding" purred Jordan as he shook his head with amusement "no, precious, no one will be able to hear us no matter how loud you scream or moan" he answered boldly as he began to bull of his belt.  
  
"Good!" I exclaimed with a malicious voice, earning a smile of lust from him. "I mean that this is good for me, not you!" I answered, earning a curious glance from him.  
  
"Oh, and why is that?" he asked as he stopped unzipping his pants, focusing his attention on me.  
  
"Because I really hate it when I get interrupted while killing" I answered simply with an evil grin that definitely stated I had other plans than to fuck around with that dirt bag. This wiped his smile of amusement completely off his face. So even the slow eventually catch up.  
  
"And what makes you think that you are able to kill me, little girl?" he asked in a hard tone.  
  
"Because I've killed trash like you before. I must say that I find it very amusing while watching them beg for their life, witch is what you are going to do" I answered with confidence clearly heard in my voice. This sent Jordan into rage.  
  
"Why you little bitch, don't ever call me trash!" he yelled while quickly looking for his gun, which was on the floor with his clothes.  
  
"Well, I see that we are in control of our anger" I replied sarcastically while rolling my eyes at his petty search of a weapon. Just as he was about to grab his gun, I quickly walked over and kicked it out of his reach. I moved with great agility, completely catching him off guard as his hand met the solid ground instead of the metal gun. I was standing right above his crouching figure and he slowly lifted his head to look at me with flaming eyes. I smiled back at him sweetly.  
  
"Now Mr. Jordan, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" I stated. "The easy way would be you calling of this whole pathetic sherade of yours and come back with me to headquarters. The hard way would be you resist and I kill you right here and now. So which would you prefer?" He looked at me with surprise. Looks like he finally got the hint that I was more than just a little schoolgirl.  
  
"Wh-who are you and what headquarter are you talking about?" he asked as he stood up to meet me face to face. Well, actually he was way taller than I was so he had to glance down at me. I smiled at his shock. This is going to be interesting.  
  
"Why, the La Morte headquarter of course" I replied with a smile. He looked even more shocked, if possible, at this revelation.  
  
"What!" he exclaimed with disbelieve "Who are you?!"  
  
"Serena La Morte" I answered with a grin. His face went completely pale as he looked on at me with astonishment. Man, how much I would give to have my camera right now to capture the look on his face. This will totally make the highlight of my day.  
  
"Wh-what!" he exclaimed with sheer horror.  
  
"My, for someone who has been trying to gain my attention for the past 27 hours, you sure don't look to happy to see me" I proclaimed with superiority.  
  
"But-but that's impossible!" he stuttered.  
  
"I see that we are in a state of denial" I replied while taking out my gun that was fastened against my belt and hid under my long sweater. This action had definitely scared the shit out of him.  
  
"But-but, you can't be her! She is the god dam leader of the whole Mafia gang! And-and your just a little school girl!" he yelled with panic clearly heard in his voice as he saw me point the gun straight at his head.  
  
"Well then, Mr. Jordan. It's too bad that you don't believe that the La Morte leader herself has ended your miserable life" I stated with a cold voice as I prepared to pull the trigger.  
  
"No! Wait! I believer you!" he quickly yelled with panic "Please, Miss La Morte, will you please give me another chance to prove my loyalty to you?!!" I looked at the pathetic trash begging for his miserable life and smiled mischievously.  
  
"Well, let me think about it…." I pondered with amusement as I lowered my gun. He sighed with relief. This is just so amusing, but all amusements have to come to an end.  
  
"No!" I replied flatly as raised the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. This sent a bullet speeding to his forehead. Right on the mark! The bullet pierced his skull and ended his life. He did not even have time to protest as he fell backwards and hit the floor with a loud thud. The look in his eyes of pure shock and his lifeless corpse told me that Lance Jordan was definitely dead.  
  
"I do not give second chances" I said coldly to the dead corpse as I secured my gun on my belt and pulled my sweater over it. I heard yelling coming out from behind the door and quick footsteps. I quickly broke the small rectangular window with the nearest chair. Glass splattered everywhere on the floor.  
  
Just as I shattered the glass, the door crashed open, revealing three of the dead corpse' lackeys. They looked at their former leader in pure shock and horror.  
  
"Help! Someone broke the window and shot him!" I screamed as I indicated to the shattered glass of the window. They looked at me and saw the fake sincerity in my eyes. They had jumped to the only conclusion possible. The cops did this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Seiya heard the loud bang of a gunshot and shattering of glass. It came from the right corner of the building, where the city police was standing guard. The immediate thought that went through his head was someone shot the window and broke the glass. But after careful evaluation he realized that the glass shattered moments later than the gunshot. This definitely did not add up right.  
  
"Hey, Seiya, did you hear that?" asked Yaten, who had just arrived in Tokyo five hours ago. Seiya grimly nodded. It appears as though a lot of others have heard it too as the crowd emerged into an excited chatter. The people who had loved ones in there looked nervous and horrified, but Seiya had a feeling that this was not the killing of another hostage. It sounded more like one of the holders themselves were killed because the killing of a hostage usually was followed by horrified screams in the building. No, this was definitely not the death of an innocent life.  
  
"Go check it out Justin" commanded Seiya over the communicator to one of the FBI agents that he brought with him. The agent obeyed instantly as a moment later a tall muscular man in his mid 30's emerge from the police surrounding the front of the building. The agent moved to the side of the building with great agility, careful not to be detected by the criminals.  
  
"Mr. Kou, it seems like an anonymous person has broken the side window of the back room and shot the leader" came Justin's voice over the communicator a moment later. This report pleased Seiya greatly. With the leader dead, all the others are easy to handle.  
  
"Good, is he dead in the room by himself?" asked Seiya.  
  
"No, four of his followers are with him and another hostage. It seems like the followers are having a hard time keeping the situation under control as the broken window allows the police and us direct contact to them quickly."  
  
"Very good, we will move in right now while they are still unprepared" remarked Seiya with a confident smirk. He waved to Yaten, indicating him to go talk to the chief of Tokyo police to not interfering with this break in. After all, this was straight FBI business assigned by Vice President Sapphire Dusevic of United States himself. The CIA, to Conor's great reluctance, was not even allowed to be involved. This whole crime was on Seiya's turf. When Yaten came back and nodded his head to indicate that everything was clear, Seiya pressed the red button on his communicator. "All Units move in now!" he commanded. Immediately, all the ten highly trained FBI agents began to seclude themselves from the city police and quickly move to the front of the building with their guns in hand and ready to fire. Seiya and Yaten too began to run to the front of the building with great agility.  
  
Seiya stopped just in front of the restaurant door and casually leaned on the wall beside it. He took a quick glance through the window and saw that no one was standing guard. This was just the opportunity he needed. Seiya nodded to Yaten and all the other agents close by him, indicating that they will break down the door and rush in on the count of three.  
  
One…Two…Three!  
  
The wooden door came crashing down and with the blink of an eye, Seiya, Yaten and all the others were in the dining room where the half-conscious hostages were kept. Yaten and half the agents quickly surrounded the resting serial killers while Seiya and the other half rushed into the back room. All the criminals were caught completely off guard. The resting group that consisted of five members did not even bother to fight back as the guns were pointed dead square in their faces. The criminals knew that the FBI would not hesitate to shoot them if they tried something funny.  
  
The other four members in the back room tried to put up a decent fight but they were not as skilled and completely out numbered by the FBI. So after only a few initial gunfire exchanges, the war stopped as one of the members was shot with a bullet right in the heart. The other criminals saw their dead comrade and immediately stopped the struggle, as they saw no point in it but only suicide. The FBI agents quickly went to handcuff the criminals while Seiya stopped in front of the dead corpse of their former leader.  
  
"Lance Jordan" Seiya murmured as he recognized the serial killer that was on the country's top wanted list. He regarded the body with disgust. He was certainly an insult to the clever La Morte organization. Seiya had no doubt that Jordan's mysterious killer was probably one of the top La Morte members. Seiya knew that they wanted him dead as soon as possible.  
  
As the last of the criminals were lead out of the room by his agents, he suddenly noticed a tiny movement from the corner of his eyes. He squinted at the movement and noticed a horrified girl under a desk who was regarding him with both fright and curiosity.  
  
'This must have been the hostage with Jordan before his death' thought Seiya 'What was that bastard going to do with this innocent girl? Knowing his sick mind, probably something not good at all' Seiya had a good idea as to what that not so pleasant thing was and smiled at the girl with sympathy.  
  
'Thank God Jordan died before he could try anything on her' thought Seiya with relief. The girl slowly got out from under the table and made her way slowly towards Seiya. He could tell that she was pretty shaken up. Or so he thought.  
  
"Hi-hi mi-mister, m-my name is U-Usagi" stuttered Usagi with a shaky voice and body as she extended her head for Seiya. Seiya politely shook it and smiled with warmth.  
  
"Hi Usagi, nice to meet you. I'm Seiya Kou. All you alright?"  
  
"Ye-yes, I'm fine" replied Usagi weakly.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Seiya doubtfully.  
  
"Well…I am kind of shaken up and tired" admitted Usagi, earning an approving smile from Seiya.  
  
"Would you like me to drive you home Usagi?" offered a concerned Seiya. Although this was not part of his job, Seiya could not help but to assist this innocent girl as best as he can. There was just something about her that drew him to her. He could not quite understand what it was. He assumed it was her naïve innocence.  
  
"Well, my friends are outside and I think that they are still fast asleep" said Usagi with uncertainty.  
  
"No problem" Seiya answered "they will be properly taken care of by the city police and there are about 18 ambulances waiting outside, ready to assist anyone who is hurt. So you don't have to worry a thing about them." Usagi nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thank your Mr. Kou and yes I would like that ride please" said Usagi politely.  
  
"You're welcome, and please call me Seiya. After all, I'm not that much older than you. I take it by the looks of you, you're a senior right?" Usagi nodded to Seiya's correct guess.  
  
"Well then Usagi, shall we?" he asked with a gentleman like tone as he motioned to the door.  
  
"But what about this body?" asked Usagi with confusion.  
  
"That, my dear, will be taken care of by the FBI in just a minute" replied Seiya. Usagi accepted his answer and went out the door, hiding a smirk on her face. This was just getting to easy for her. She followed Seiya to his car, which was an expensive black jeep. He opened the door first for Usagi to get into the front passenger seat. Once she was settled, he quickly ran around to the driver's seat and got in. Then he started the engine and the car sped off from the crime scene, honking like crazy to get the curious crowd out of the way. Seiya did not care that he had to stay and take a thorough investigation of the evidence and criminals. It was his job as the head of the FBI and he almost never missed what his work required of him. After all, he was a workaholic. But today he just didn't feel like it. He felt like being with this new girl Usagi for some reason. This was definitely a first for Seiya. He reached the highway without glancing back. He knew that Yaten would cover for him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
I slowly sighed with relief as I began to recognize the houses from my neighborhood. Finally, this whole ride will be over. Considering what I had been through for the last 28 hours, its not exactly easy sitting beside the person who is in charge of hunting you down while acting all innocent. But what can I do? Being the leader of a large crime organization was no picnic in the park, that's for sure.  
  
"So Usagi, where do you go to school?" asked Seiya, eager to make conversation. I frowned at this pathetic attempt, but took great care in not showing it. Instead I smiled at him brightly.  
  
"Juban High" I answered.  
  
"Must be hard going to the last year of high school" Seiya pondered.  
  
"No, not really. Why, did you find it hard when you were a senior?"  
  
"Let's just say that I was one of the more challenged ones" Seiya replied with a sheepish grin. I giggled at the idea of Seiya Kou, the head of the FBI, being a brainless sleaze ball. No, definitely could not happen. I imagine his life in high school as the smart and popular athlete that every girl was after. He reminded me of Darien.  
  
"No way, you struggling in anything is simply unbelievable. I mean, you are the youngest agent to ever become head of the FBI" I replied with disbelieve. Seiya cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"How did you know that I was head of the FBI?" he asked with suspicion. I quickly let my eyes wander around inside the car for an answer. I most definitely should not have mentioned that! But then my eyes caught on to the nametag pinned on the front of his black leather jacket. Bingo!  
  
"Because it said so on your name tag!" I replied with a grin, as if he had just asked the most stupid question in the world. That was way too close for my liking. I better make sure that something like that doesn't happen again.  
  
"Oh!" Seiya cried with embarrassment, feeling stupid that he had not thought of the answer himself. He looked down on his nametag and smile at his own foolishness. It said:  
  
SEIYA KOU  
  
Head of the FBI investigation department  
  
"Well Usagi, I might be the head of the FBI, but you sure made me look like a fool in such a short time" remarked Seiya with a playful grin "and I must mention that not many people had made me look stupid before." I grinned with satisfaction.  
  
"Well, thank you Mr. Kou. I feel very proud of myself" I beamed him a huge smile. He seemed to blush as I saw a read tint in his cheeks when he quickly looked away from me and back onto the road.  
  
"You should feel proud Usagi" he answered as he pulled into my driveway. Finally, this long tiresome journey was over. If I had know that it would take this long, I would have definitely said no. But oh well, at least it's over now.  
  
"Well Seiya, this is my stop. Thanks so much for the ride. I really enjoyed it!" I lied through my teeth with a bright smile. He seemed to buy it as he quickly smiled back.  
  
"Um… Usagi…Do you think that… I could have your phone number?" he asked nervously, scared of rejection. I smiled at his nervousness. This was getting more amusing by the minute. Too bad I had to leave before I could see his total reaction to my answer.  
  
"Why of course Seiya, I would be honored if you call me" I said as I quickly squiggled my number down on a scratch of paper I found in my pocket. When I was done, I handed it to him and he blushed an even brighter shade of red. God, I love to watch when big shot guys begin to loose all their confidence and turn into a total nervous wreck. "Although, I do not usually give my phone number to guys" I added using a teasing voice. Then I caught myself just in time before this whole act could go any further. I scolded myself for flirting with him. What was I thinking? I was supposed to be the shy, innocent and nervous Usagi Tsukino, not the confident and sexy Serena La Morte.  
  
But Seiya sure did not mind my flirting and sudden change of attitude. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. Man, if I stay any longer with him, I would give myself away completely! I had to get away from him fast.  
  
"Well then Seiya, I guess that I must be going" I spoke, breaking his initial shock at my forwardness. He seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"Yeah…I guess that you have to go. Well, bye Usagi, I'll call you" he replied as I began to open the heavy door of his jeep and stepped out  
  
"Bye Seiya" I yelled back when closing his car door and flashing him a big smile before entering my house. Tony and Ronda were sent on vacation, so I would be all alone in there for the next week. Rei and Mina had insisted that I get some guards, but I declined strongly, having a right to my own freedom. Oh boy, I can't wait till Tony and Ronda, my fake parents, come back. They are going to have a blast hearing about my past 28 hours. Well, they would actually blame themselves for my suffering during this time, but I would get it through their head that it was not their fault. After all, everybody deserved a break sometime.  
  
I opened the garage door to my two-story house and waved a last goodbye to Seiya as he pulled out of the driveway. Somehow I had a feeling that he would be calling me very soon. I do not exactly want to be dating a 25-year-old guy, no matter how successful or charming he was. But since he was Seiya Kou, the guy who is responsible for hunting me down, I could use this newly acquired friendship to my advantage. If this friendship did result to something more, I could always back down. But I think that I won't be so foolish as to do that. This was once in a lifetime opportunity! The more intimate our relationship became, the more advantage I had over him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Seiya drove down the road with a big smile on his face. It was usually not his style to be so crazy over a girl, especially not a high school senior. In fact, he did not show too much interest in women all together despite the numerous amount of interest they showed in him. But he was willing to make a big exception for Usagi. There was just something about her that made him want her so badly. He did not know what it was, but he did not like it too much. It gave her too much power over him and he had once promised himself that he would not allow any woman to own so much power over him. But he did not care anymore. He did not care about his promise or the fact that Usagi was only 17. All he cared about was when he would see her again.  
  
'I can't wait to call her' thought Seiya. He knew that from now on Usagi will be on his mind 24/7.  
  
  
  
A.N: Hi there everybody! Sorry for the slight delay! I was kind of held back by all the assignments and tests I had in school. I am also sorry to announce that I will not be updating La Morte throughout the month of June due to all the final exams that I have to write. Since it is almost the end of the school year, thank God, the teachers are dumping all this load of work on us on account of they are behind on their teaching schedule. This is so shity! But please don't start writing me hate mails because of this. I mean, at least I concluded this chapter instead of leaving it a cliff hanger, which is what DDRD suggested. (Sorry for not doing it S*). Wouldn't it drive you crazy if I did leave it at a cliff hanger and not update it for a month? And the cliff hanger that I had in mind was especially cruel. Anyway, if you still feel angry with this and want something to take your rage on, blame it on my stupid fucked up school who are too cheap to even afford grass and hot water. I'm surprised that they even have electricity running. Well, you can imagine how useless my school is! Anyway, while am I away and studying my ass off for all these pointless exams, I have only one request for you to do. REVIEW ME!!!!!! 


	12. chapter 11

A.N.: Hey everybody! I'm back! The exams have been hard and I didn't really do too well on them. But oh well, I can't care less since it's the end of the school year! Oh yeah! Two months of nothing but just hanging out and writing this story. I guess that since school is out I will try to update at lest once every week. It usually takes me two days to write a chapter+edit it. I guess that I have not written for quite a while now and I am a little rusty. So this next chapter might not be so good, so please don't flame me. Well you can, if you put it in a nice way that I probably won't figure out. But that's the only way! This next chapter is completely dedicated to DDRD. Thanks S* for motivating me to write this even thought your motivation was a way of bugging the hell out of me! And thanks to flowergirl for helping me brainstorm. You guys are the best!!!!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW ME!!!!

The La Morte

Who knew that shopping for just the right outfit could be so dam hard? Well, certainly not me! See, being Serena La Morte, I usually buy top quality clothes designed especially for me from world famous fashion designers. I had everything specially made, from my business suits to my undergarments. I think that my wardrobe alone cost a large fortune. But hey, you might as well enjoy the benefits if you are going to be the leader of one of the largest Mafia gangs in the world. You have no idea how tiresome this job can be, which bring me back to the point of why I am even shopping for myself in the first place. 

You see, the reason that I am in this situation in the first place is because Seiya Kou called me yesterday. Personally, I think that it is kind of too soon since we have only met two days ago, but apparently this whole dating thing is all knew for him, so I decided to cut the rookie a brake. Figures that a guy as charming and successful as him would not even need to take a woman out on a date before getting them to bed. I can tell that he is the kind of guy who women all fawn on, which makes it pretty hard for him to stay humble. Anyway, since he was new at this, he had no idea how to properly ask a girl out, so after ten minutes of some pointless boring small chatter he finally worked up the courage to muster the simple question. He asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him and maybe afterwards take a walk in the park. I tried not to snicker over the phone at how pathetic he sounded. The feeling of suppressed laughter feels horrible but I had to. I kept reminding myself that I was Usagi Tsukino, the nerd that no guy ever talked to, so naturally a guy like him asking me out would send me to a shock. I still must say, I am pretty proud of myself for acting so shocked and pathetic over the phone. I think that I gave him the clear idea that Usagi Tsukino had never gone on a date before and I think that he bought it pretty well. Man, I love myself.

Now, ladies and gentlemen, this brings me back to the original point: why would I even want to go out with Seiya Kou, the man who is in charge of hunting me down? Well, simple! Going out with him will give me a great advantage. I could most definitely use the personal stuff that he says on our date against him in later on. In a way, its like being a spy in the FBI and the best part is he will never find out! I know that it's cruel for playing with a man's heart, but hey, I'm a heartless killer, remember? 

So now I am shopping for just the right outfit to wear on our date. I want something that will show me as both innocent and sexy. An angel and a seductress. Like fire and ice all rolled into one. This is definitely going to be a challenge. I can't have this outfit customly made because 

The designers have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about They have no idea how to make it By the time they make it ship it here it will be too late. 

So I'm kind of out of luck on this one. Mina and Rei offered to help me but they had to leave. They had arrived the day after the big incident with Lance Jordan. Kind of too late, don't you think? Apparently they had trouble with the US air security so they had to fight their way over here. I guess that I did manage OK without them. But the very next day of their arrival, when we were just about to go shopping for my mysterious outfit, they got called back to headquarters for an emergency. It seems like we are having major trouble with our drug shipments in Russia. Now that's a big country and we can't afford to lose our business there. So that afternoon Mina and Rei had to fly all the way to Russia to get the situation under control. This sucks! Being the leader, I can't go anywhere but stay low in Japan. This sucks shit! Where did all my free will go? And aren't they supposed to be the ones listening to me, not the other way around? The word "overprotective" of my life comes into mind. 

I've been walking around this crowded mall for hours and still have not found anything. Calling Lita and Ami to come with me would have been more fun, but what was I supposed to tell them? Yeah, I'm shopping for a dress that will totally seduce a man 8 years older than me? As if! 

OUCH! I fell right on my ass. I think that I bumped into something hard. No wait, I think that it's a person. I guess that it serves me right for not watching out for where I am going. 

"I-I'm so sorry mister" I quickly apologized as I took the hand that was offered to me. It was both hard and gentle as it pulled me up from my spot on the floor. As I looked up at the person whom the warm hand belonged to, my breath stopped in my lungs. My cerulean blue clashed with his midnight blue. I was staring right at the handsome Darien Shields! 

The crush of my life glanced back at me with a warm smile on his god-like face. It was all I could do to not fall again right then and there. He was just so dam irresistible. I could just picture his broad tanned chest that was simply breathtaking. I imagined myself trailing kisses down his neck and-wait! What am I thinking! I scolded myself for having these kinds of thoughts. I was Serena La Morte! I don't fawn over guys! This is definitely not good! 

"Are you OK Usagi?" he asked with worry written all over his sexy face. He was staring into my eyes. He looked at them carefully and began to inspect them. Why would he do that? Shit! Then it hit me! I forgot to wear my contacts! Fuck! This is what I get for net being prepared! The day that I forget to wear my contacts is the day that I bump into Darien. Just great! 

"I-I'm fine, thank you" I tried to reply as calmly as possible. I was a nervous wreck right now but took great care as to not show it. He continued on to look at me with suspicion.

"Usagi, didn't you have brown eyes the last time we met?" he asked with puzzlement. 

"Y-yeah. But my eyes change color, so it must have changed from brown to blue over the holidays." If he bought that then he must be a total moron because it is virtually impossible for a person's eyes to change from a chestnut brown to a clear light blue in such a short time. Impossible! 

"But we've been out of school only for five days and I never noticed them change during the school year" he responded with suspicion.

"Then we have obviously not known each other long enough for you to notice!" I snapped back. I stopped myself before my temper began to take total control of my mind. Despite the fact that Darien was incredibly hot, he was really staring to get on my nerves with all these questions. 

"But we've know each other since freshman year" protested Darien. 

"Well, we didn't hang out so you couldn't have noticed. You know, for a jock you are asking an awfully lot of questions." I responded with a stern voice that made him back down immediately. This is one of the qualities that I admired about Serena La Morte. She always had the ability to end a conversation without any more questions asked. 

"OK! OK! Calm down Usagi! I was just concerned about you, didn't mean to piss you off or anything." Darien cried out as he threw his hands up in defense. 

"I bet you are" I murmured under my breath as I gave him one of my infamous cold glares. He obviously didn't hear me as he continued on to smile at me. 

"So what are you doing here Usagi? Shopping for anything in particular or just hanging around?" he asked in an attempt to make conversation. 

"I'm just looking around and will be leaving right now since its getting dark outside. Bye." I replied in a cold tone as I began to walk away from him. He might have been the crush of my life but I was not as desperate as to openly walk into his trap. Well, I don't officially know what he is planning but it can't be good. Popular people are not supposed to be nice to outcasts. That's the rule of the school and I have no doubt that he and all his buddies follow it. 

"No, wait Usagi! How about I give you a ride home?" he offered as he quickly cached up to me. 

"Why?" I asked, eyeing him with suspicion. 

"Because its dark outside and you know that Tokyo gets dangerous after dark with all those gangs hanging around." He answered with a full explanation. Man, he's really been thinking this answer through, well let's see how he does on the next one. 

"Why would you care?" I asked as I crossed my arms in a show of amusement. 

"Because I'm your friend and friends should care what happens to each other" 

"You know, that sound really cheesy and since when were we ever friends?" I responded with amusement clearly heard in my tone. For a school outcast, I should be more than proud of myself. I just made the most popular guy in school look like a total fool. I see that all this time I spent in the mall today wasn't a total waste. 

"We were always friends, it's just that we didn't hang out that often. But today is the perfect opportunity for us to catch up" he replied with a blush. Man, the guy was one hard dude to ditch. 

"OK, lets catch up right now. For the last two and a half years you've been hanging with your buddies and dating all the girls in the school while I was getting made fun off and making good grades. There happy now?" I reported with an emotionless voice that didn't indicate any embarrassment on my part. But it sure turned his face red. The great Darien Shields blushing. That's a first. 

"N-No Usagi, I mean get to know each other better" he replied with a soft voice. 

"Will that get you to leave me alone?" I asked with annoyance. Who would have thought that a geek would ever dare ask Darien Shields to get lost? In fact, who would have thought that anyone would ask him to get lost? It just wasn't done! 

"No, but what will is if you let me give you a ride home" he answered with a grin, the blush completely gone from his face in a matter of seconds. He was back in the game. 

"Fine" I breathed out with defeat as I rolled my eyes "if it'll get you to leave me alone than I will take you up on that offer." 

"Great!" Darien's face lit up as he smiled, showing a row of perfect white teeth. God, did this guy have any flaws at all? I'm definitely not going to survive this car ride with him. But I had to, for my dignity. 

"OK then, right this way Miss Tsukino" he spoke in a gentleman like tone as he motioned his hand to the large glass doors of the mall. 

"Wait, how did you know my last name?" I asked with suspicion. 

"The year book" he answered simply with a smile and a wink. He then motioned for me to follow him. 

"Alright then" I sighed. That sounded reasonable enough, although I was more than surprised to know that he even looked at my picture. He probably knew my name because he got it mixed up with some other girl beside me that he was temporarily interested in. Yeah, or else why would he even look at my picture?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh Diamond, I want you more than life itself….. " moaned Serena as Diamond started trailing kisses of longing down her neck. She buried a hand in Diamond's white mane as he began to go lower. 

"Take me Diamond. I want to be yours forever " Serena whispered with desire clearly shown in her eyes. Diamond did not need another invitation as he quickly ripped off her clothes and threw them carelessly across the room, but he was not prepared for what he will see next. He saw the vision of sheer beauty. 

She was perfect. No, she was beyond perfect. She was a goddess. A seductress that looked both sexy and innocent. An angel that fell from heaven. The object of any man's desire. As she stood there naked with all her glory, the sight was even tempting enough to turn a gay man straight. 

Diamond breathed out the breath that he has been holding in his lungs for so long and slowed down his fast beating heart. He willed his body to move slowly instead of just running to her and devouring her whole. He had to maintain total control or there's no telling how far he is going to go. He began advancing towards her one step at a time. He began to rip his own clothes off and threw them on top of hers. This was going to be a night to remember. 

At last, after an eternity, he has finally reached her. They were both now naked and ready for hot passionate lovemaking. Diamond's heart almost leaped out of his throat as she slowly reached out and put her small, soft and delicate hand on his chest. Her simple touch could just drive him to insanity. No, the simple sight of her was enough to drive him crazy. Diamond longed to feel her soft skin pressed against his and wondered how her breasts would mold fittingly in his hands. She advanced towards him, closing the gap between them. She pressed her breasts against his chest. Diamond moaned out loud. He felt his groin tighten. He slowly lowered his head to meet her lips. They looked as soft as rose pedals. His mouth ached to taste them. He lowered his head even more. His lips were centimeters away from hers. He leaned forward and then-

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound of the alarm clock brought him back to reality. The reality that he now loathed. The reality where she was not with him. 

Diamond abruptly sat up in bed with cold sweat running cross his forehead. His breath was ragged and he sucked in air to calm his beating heart. 

"Shit! Another dream about her" choked out Diamond. He looked at the clock on the nightstand beside his large elegant four poster bed. It read 5:30. Time for him to meet up with his spy in the La Morte. 

'The man better have some valuable news for him to wake me up from this dream' thought Diamond with a deep frown. 'If I don't find Serena La Morte soon he is going to receive the worst torture possible, although it can't possibly be any worse than mine' 

Diamond's P.O.V.

What's wrong with me? Why do I let her hold such control over me? It has already been 3 weeks since we last met and yet she is still embedded in my mind. I think about her when I work, eat, kill, and when I have sex with other women. In fact, for the past 3 weeks I have had a different woman every night. They were all her body type with blonde hair and blue eyes, yet none of them were able to fulfill the void of longing inside of me that she has created. They were all pathetic whores who graveled at my feet. None of them could even come close to comparing with "her". She was their superior and always will be. 

Ever since we met I have been dreaming about her every night. Although our meeting didn't mean anything to her, it meant everything to me. Before I met her, I believed in no such thing as love. I proclaimed love to be a foolish emotion for weaklings. For men who could not get multiple partners. I now still hold the same beliefs, but now I know that love exits. In fact, I think that I have fallen in love at first sight. I scolded myself for being such a weakling and for becoming a love stricken fool that I have always loathed. But I cannot help but feel this way as the very mention of her beautiful name can immediately grab my total attention. She is everything that I have ever wanted in a woman and more. She can easily win the heart of any man but instead she chooses to hide herself in her heavy disguise. But this plays to my advantage. No man will ever go after her except for me. I felt a possessive jealously overwhelm me that I never thought that I had before. I did not want any other pair of male wandering eyes scan her perfect body. She is all mine. 

Serena La Morte might be my #1 rival and the biggest threat to my organization, but that does not mean that she has to die. Usually I would eliminate any threat posed to me but for her I am willing to make a big exception. I wanted her organization as well as her. I wanted to rule both the La Mortes and the La Femmes with her by my side. I wanted total domination. 

She might be one of the greatest crime leaders the world has ever seen but I am better. She might be good but I am invincible. She is yet just an inexperienced rookie in my eyes. A rookie that I will take under my wing to train and to cherish. I have never felt such strong feeling toward a woman before. All I felt for them was lust, but for her it goes beyond that. Yes, Serena La Morte will submit to me. I will make sure of this if it is the last thing that I do. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally, this tiresome ride with Darien Shields was over. He might have had a nice expensive car with comfortable seats, but the ride was anything but comfortable. It was all I could do to not lean over right there and then and kiss him full on his perfect lips. This ride has definitely been one of the hardest things I have ever done considering all the self-control that I had to place on myself. I let out a breath of relief that I have been holding ever since the beginning of this ride as he pulled into my driveway. Yes! Finally! Home sweet home. 

"Well, here we are Usagi " announced Darien as he stopped in front of my garage door. 

"Thanks for the ride" I replied with a small smile of appreciation. I looked at him and he stared back at me intensely. There was that awkward silence again. 

Suddenly, he began to lean towards me. My body froze. I didn't know whether to back out or accept it. But I guess that its too late now since his lips where now centimeters away from mine. And then-

The most wonderful sensation that I have ever felt. His soft gentle lips pressed against mine. I felt I was in paradise. My real first kiss from a guy! And not just any guy, it was Darien Shields! The most popular and handsome guy ever! Wow! Talk about luck! 

What seemed to be just a light goodnight kiss advanced into a deep satisfying experienced as I responded back. I opened my mouth to allow him entry and with no hesitation he accepted. His tongue began to explore my mouth inch by inch. He tasted so good! 

I moaned. If I thought that I was in paradise before, than there is no word to describe what I am feeling right now. Something that I would remember the rest of my life, that's for sure! 

The kiss began to be more heated and demanding as he explored my mouth even further and seduced my tongue into playing tango with his. I ran my hand though his tick raven hair like I have been dying to do ever since we met. If felt good to finally do it and the sensation I felt was everything that I imagined it to be and even more. However, since I was currently in my own little world, I have failed to notice that his hands began to curiously explore my body too. They brushed up my chest, my neck, and stopped at my hair. Well, to be more precise, "ugly brown wig". He began to caress it and run his fingers thorough the tangled strands. But his fingers got caught in one of the many knots in the wig that I have failed to properly take care of.

SWOOSH

The wig came off with his fingers still tangled in the strands. Shit! Dam the fucking hell! Why'd it have to happen now? Why can't it have happened any time else when I was in total control of the situation! Dam! 

He abruptly broke the heated kiss as he looked at me with total shock. 

"What the hell-" he gasped but was immediately interrupted by me.

"Don't freak out! I can explain Darien!" I quickly pleaded. He looked at me with puzzlement, the shock totally subsiding from his face. 

"You see….I'm kinda blond" I spoke pathetically. I heard my own voice filled with uncertainty that has not been there since I was 11. I must the guy credit for this! 

"What!" he exclaimed "So then why do you wear a wig over it?!" 

"To hide my natural looks" I replied with honesty. 

"Why? Your blonde hair looks way better than the dull brown wig you were wearing!" He replied as he looked at my hair with amazement. 

"Are you implying that my brown hair before was ugly?!" I questioned loudly, taking offense.

"No! I'm just saying that compared to your natural hair, it looks dull" He implied "This is your natural hair…..right?" 

"Yes!" I breathed out with frustration "I don't wear a wig under a wig!"   
"Could've fooled me" he murmured under his breath. Of course, I heard and shot him a glare that could kill. But to my great surprise, this did not affect him.

"So why do you hide your looks anyway?" He asked "And what else are you covering?" 

"Well, I'm wearing heavy make up to cover my face and usually brown contacts to cover my eye color, but today you caught me without them" 

"I knew it!" Darien exclaimed in victory "I knew that your eyes don't change color!" 

"Grow up!" I breathed with annoyance while rolling my eyes "As for your second question, I cover myself up because I can't afford for people to recognize me." 

"Why not?" he asked with curiosity clearly shown on his face. 

"Because then it'll cause a security breach in my family and my life will most probably be endangered" I answered simply as if it was nothing but a math question. 

"What!" he exclaimed with confusion. I looked at him with a smirk. This will definitely blow his mind!

"Well….I'm actually the leader of one of the top Mafia gangs in the world" 

"What!" he repeated himself louder and with clear shock this time. 

"You heard me" I responded as I crossed my arms with amusement. It took him a few minutes to adjust this information.

"So let me get this straight. You are actually the leader of a large mob and cover yourself up everyday so that no one will recognize you?" I nodded in agreement. He took this easier than I thought. 

"Then why are you even going to school?" He asked.

"Because this is the last place where my rival gang and the FBI will expect me to be" I responded.

"You have the FBI on you!?" he asked with amazement. Funny, I expected him to jump back in fear.

"Yep!" I nodded. 

"Wow! Is Usagi even your real name?" 

"Actually, its Serena. Serena La Morte" His eyes grew wide with the initial shock.

"As in the world famous La Morte Mafia?" 

"I see that you have heard of us" I implied with amusement.

"Who hasn't?!" he responded with disbelieve. "So that means your rival gang is the La Femmes"

"You know a lot about us" I chimed with suspicion. 

"It's common fact. The La Mortes versus the La Femmes. The top two crime organizations in the world. It's old news on the streets." He concluded.

"Is that so?" I asked with my amusement back. He nodded. Silence fell in the car again. He drew in a ragged breath to calm his nerves. This must be a little hard for him to take all in. I don't blame him. It could've put any normal person into a break down. But Darien Shields was not a normal person. 

"Alright then Usa-I mean Serena, is there anything else that I should probably know?" he asked with uncertainty at he looked at me questioningly. I smirked. This is going to be his final shock.

"Yeah, I'm a man." 

Oooh! Cliffie! Ha! Ha! REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

PS: To DDRD: I really did have a hard time riding this chapter so don't diss it no matter how much it sucks or I'll kill you! Unlike you, I'm not a sex expert! (Hmmm…………)

PPS: To readers: REVIEW ME NOW!!!!!!!! (Demanding eh?")


	13. chapter 12

A.N.: Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! The fact is that I had this chapter ready but fanfiction.net broke down and wouldn't let me upload. So, frustrated, I tried to submit my story to moonromance, but they rejected it! A lot of comfort it brings to my self-esteem. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. It was originally two chapters, but since I found them rather short, I decided to combine them into one. With the way my plot is turning, it would be a while when the story is finished.  
  
THE LA MORTE  
  
"What!?" Darien exclaimed with total disbelieve "You're a man!?" "You got it!" "How the fuck.are you gay!?" he asked with a shrill voice, suddenly remembering our heated kiss. I could no longer suppress my laughter. This had to be one of the most hilarious things I've ever done! He is so gullible! I opened my mouth to say something in response, but my uncontrollable laughter came out instead, throwing me into a fit. I laughed so hard that tears began to form in my eyes, all the while he stared at me with confusion and anger. "What the hell is so funny!?" he demanded with his angry booming voice. "Hahaha-y-hahahaha-you!" I tried to muster through my laughter. "Why?!" "Your-haha-are-ha-so gullible!" I proclaimed with much effort. He glared at me coldly. Something tells me that he is beyond pissed off. So I decided to exert all the self-control I had left in me and stop my fit of giggles. Hardest thing I ever done in my life. "Well, what I actually meant to say was I can't believe that you actually believed me! Did you really think that I was a man! Man, you're just way to gullible!" "Oh..." gasped Darien with embarrassment. His face was completely red. "So you were just joking?" "Duh!" I exclaimed with annoyance. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled slowly. "I guess that was pretty funny" he admitted, "you sure had me fooled there for a minute" "I sure did" I agreed with pride. "So your actually not the La Morte leader..right?" "Well.." I muttered with uncertainty. He looked at me curiously with one of his perfect eyes brows raised. God, he is hot! I'm almost sorry for what I have to do next. But hey, I can't let the most popular jock walk around with this kind of information. It's just too dam risky! I leaned towards him slowly until our faces were only inches apart while my right hand began groping around for something hard. He closed his eyes, thinking that I was coming for another passionate kiss. Perfect! My hand had finally found something useful. Well actually, it has found the gun I always carried under my sweater. I know that a gun is not supposed to be used this way, but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures. I quickly grabbed the gun from underneath my sweater and in a swift motion- WACK! The gun connected with the back of his head. He was out in a second. He tumbled forward still with his eyes closed and his head dropped into my lap. He was out cold and for good in the next three hours. Oops! Guess I hit him a little too hard. I only meant to take him out for about an hour or less. After all, I'm the one who has to wait for him cooked up in this car until he wakes up. I groaned. Great! Just wonderful! As if I wasn't already behind on time, but now I get to spent the next three hours baby- sitting some 17-year old guy! Sometimes I really hate my luck! I looked at the bruise that I had caused on the back of his head. I could not see it through his shiny raven black hair, but I can tell that it was going to hurt BAD afterwards. I had hit him PRETTY hard. I'm surprised that it's not bleeding. I guess that I do owe him for doing this and the least I could do was wait for him to wake up no matter how bad I wanted to leave. 'You have to take responsibility for every action that you choose..' I remembered the words of one of my old defense trainers in the La Morte. That has sure come back to haunt me. I looked back at the head in my lap and felt guilt wash over me. I sighed inwardly. I guess that I might as well get us both comfortable since we're going to be here a long time. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Diamond looked at the pathetic man in front of him and frowned with disapproval. He did not like what he saw at all. The man was a total failure. Diamond was surprised at how a creature as distasteful as this can get into the La Morte inner circle. 'But then again, he didn't get in on his own' Diamond reminded himself 'he got in because his dead old man had written this only request for La Morte in his will. Figures that the old bastard would pull some strings to get his only son in. There is only one weakness that La Morte has and that is being too loyal. But that will soon change when she submits to me. I will make sure that the only one she stays loyal to is me.' Diamond smirked. La Morte's sense of loyalty definitely played into his advantage. "So what have you brought to me today, Venturo?" Diamond question with amusement as he took a sip from his crystal wine goblet. Diamond sat comfortably in his leather chair as the man in front of him shriveled with fright. He tried to confidently look up to Diamond but immediately dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to take the cold murdering stare. "W-well M-mi-mister La F-Femme, I-I have s-some va-valuable news t-that y- you may l-like" stuttered Venturo as he tried to gather enough courage to continue. "And that would be..." implied Diamond with sheer annoyance and disgust for this man. "I-I ha-have found out wh-where La M-Morte is att-tending school" Venturo continued, his nervousness slowly subsiding. He was certain that this would please Diamond and earn him a large paycheck in advance. "Where!?" shouted Diamond with impatience. He was now drawing very close to finally finding La Morte. "In T-Tokyo. Sh-she is att-ttending one of th-the p-public high schools th- there" "Which one?!" Diamond quickly shouted, unable to wait any longer. This had scared Venturo deeply. He had not found out yet. He was sure that this news alone was going to please Diamond, but apparently, he guessed wrong. Diamond was a very demanding man. "Well..I-I d-don't k-know y-yet s-sir. I-I s-still ha-have to p-pass the t- test of l-loyalty to g-get in-into h-head-headquarters. Th-then I w-will g- get close t-to her and f-find out. P-please, M-mi-mister La F-Femme, all I n-need is mo-more time" pleaded Venturo. Diamond wanted to take the gun beside him on the glass table and pull the trigger on the pathetic failure. But he resisted the urge to do so until he asked his final question. "Do you know what name she goes by in the high school?" he asked with anticipation. "I-I'm s-sorry s-sir, but n-no" apologized Venture with shame. "Very well then, I see that I have no more use of you Venturo" spoke Diamond as he grabbed the small silver gun beside him and pointed it at Venturo. He pulled the small trigger without a second thought as the silver bullet inside of it raced toward Venturo's head. The small bullet connected with his forehead, ending his life with a quick painless death. Venturo fell backwards immediately when the sound of the bullet ended his life. He did not even have enough time to protest or plea, or scream out. He was murdered within five seconds. To Diamond, this was giving him mercy. Diamond thought himself generous of ending Venturo's life so quick and painless. He was certain that Venturo was not going to pass the test of loyalty and may even end up betraying him to La Morte. Diamond looked at the dead man lying on the floor in front of him with great disgust. Footsteps began stumbling outside of the large elegant oak doors of his private study. Immediately, 4 of his men barged in to ensure his safety. "Are you OK boss?" the leader asked as he carefully inspected Diamond for damage. But his attention was immediately drawn to the corpse in front of him. The others behind him also began to stare at the mass of blood littering the floor. It's not like they were surprised, after all, they were working for Diamond, its just that they did not expect Diamond to get rid of his only spy in the La Morte so soon. But they never dared to question Diamond's judgment or there'll be hell to pay. "Yes Antonio" answered Diamond "call somebody in to take care of this mess"  
  
"Yes boss! Right away!" Antonio responded as he and the men behind him rushed out of the room to carry out the orders. Diamond walked over to his large oak desk and pressed a button on his phone. Immediately a feminine voice answered on the other line. "Ah, Christine, I want you to do a background check on all the public high schools in Tokyo and report to me immediately" ordered Diamond. "Yes, boss, right away" came the reply of the woman. 'It won't be long now La Morte' thought Diamond with a grin as he took another sip of wine from his crystal goblet. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Darien groaned with pain as he opened his eyelids to allow light in. He was rather uncomfortable leaning back on the leather seat of his car and made an attempt to get up. But then the shooting pain on the back of his head would allow him to do no such thing. "Oww! What the fuck?!" groaned Darien in pain. "Well, I see that you are finally awake" I proclaimed as I closed the magazine that I was reading while waiting for him to regain conscience. "What took you so long?" "Huh?" was all that he could muster as he looked around in confusion "what happened?" "Well, to make it short, you gave me a ride home and fell asleep as you pulled into my driveway. I felt bad about leaving you alone in here so decided to stay until you woke up, which was about, oh I don't know, three hours!" I explained, clearly emphasizing the time that had spent waiting for him. "Oh" replied Darien with a blush "I-I'm sorry Usagi." He very well should be! I've been waiting here for three freaking hours and dying of boredom while he thinks that this is all just going to blow over with his simple apology? Not likely! Why that egotistical fucking bastard- wait a minute! He called me "Usagi"! So that means he did not remember anything from our previous conversation! I sighed with relief. Awesome! I looked up at him and smiled. He blushed an even darker shade of crimson red. I still can't get used to the idea of the great Darien Shields blushing. This is definitely an eventful day despite all the boredom and torture that I had gone thought. Then my mind went back to the kiss, but I quickly shook it off, not wanting to remember it. "It's OK Darien. I guess that it was just my way of saying thanks for the ride" I said with a grin as I prepared to at last leave the car that I was now scared to get close to. "Well, I'm really sorry Usagi and if there is anything that I could do please don't hesitate to ask" he apologized yet again. Wow! When have I ever heard Darien apologize to someone twice? Like never! This caused me to smile appreciatively at him. Then there was that awkward silence again, strongly reminding me of what happened the last time under this situation. I decided to quickly leave before that event repeated itself, not that I minded the kiss or anything. It's just that it may get out of control and cause me to tell him everything again. And if I did that then I would have to hit him over the head again and something told me that no matter how hard his head was, it was not going to withstand my second blow. So I decided to play it safe and opened the car door and stepped out. Ah, sweet beautiful fresh air! How I miss it! "Well, buy Darien and thanks for the ride" I spoke as I fully got out of the car and prepared to close the door. I looked down at him in the driver's seat and he looked up at me. Our eyes met yet again. His eyes were drawing me in. Oh no! Not this again! I quickly looked away, breaking the contact. Phew! That was close! "Um...I guess I'll see you later then Usagi" he responded uncertain. "You betcha!" I said cheerfully, trying to brighten up the awkward moment. "Yeah...we should do this more often. I mean, get together and hang out" suggested Darien. Yeah right buddy! As if! "Yeah, we should" I agreed with fake sincerity as to not arouse his suspicion. I mean, who wouldn't want to hand out with Darien Shields? "Well, see ya!" I quickly slammed the door of his red sports car and walked toward my front steps before he could set up a date. Don't wanna go through that torture again. But somewhere deep inside me, I could not help but feel a pang of regret and sadness at how he didn't remember the intimate kiss we shared. My real first kiss.  
  
Darien felt a little astonished at how Usagi just slammed the door right in his face. No one ever dared to do that to him when he wasn't finished talking to them. But then again, she was just not anybody. She was Usagi Tsukino. The only girl who didn't want him back despite her social status. 'But that will soon change when I get her to go out with me' thought Darien as he smiled to himself. So far, today was the day that he made the furthest progress with her, despite that he had fallen asleep. But Darien started to wonder at why he fell asleep. He was absolutely not tired at all when he left the house and yet when he was finally driving the girl that's been on his mind for the past 2 month home, he falls asleep! He could not understand at how it could ever happen. But he shrugged it off. Despite the fact that he didn't get her phone number, he still got on her good side, which is a very big step for him. Darien drove home a happy man, forgetting that he was supposed to pick up his mother's new dress in the mall. Nothing mattered to him anymore. There was only one person in his mind: Usagi. But he could not shake off the feeling that something big happened today between him and Usagi. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Seiya whistled happily as he entered the large police station in downtown Tokyo that served as his temporary office. His cheerful tune had attracted the attention of many officers, causing Seiya to receive curious stares as he made his way to the elevator. He casually pressed the up button to wait for the elevator and smiled at his reflection on the metal sliding doors as he continued to whistle cheerfully. Ding The elevator had arrived and the metal doors through which he saw his reflection slid open and out stepped Yaten, who eyed Seiya both with curiosity and confusion. "What?" asked Seiya with annoyance, not comfortable under his intense stare. "What happened to you?" Yaten wondered with bewilderment "Are you even Seiya Kou?" "What do you mean? Of course I'm Seiya!" "Well, you're certainly not the Seiya that I know. The Seiya that I know never smiles. In fact, he has never shown anything close to a smile. And now you're not only smiling, but also whistling! So I now drawn the conclusion that you are an impostor!" cried Yaten with a humorous grin. Seiya sighed with annoyance. Typical Yaten. "But seriously man, what happened to you?" asked Yaten without humor. "That would be none of your concern. All you need to know is that I am fine and not a fake" answered Seiya stubbornly "by the way, how is Taiki doing in headquarters?" "If you mean if he is maintaining control there, than yes, he's doing very good. But if you mean if he has found any evidence that may lead to Lance Jordan's killer then no, he's not doing so good at all" reported Yaten with a frown. "No, I meant how he was doing running headquarters. But I didn't expect him to find anything on the killer since all the evidence is here and that's why we are here too" explained Seiya. "Are you sure that that's the only reason you are still staying here?" asked Yaten casually with a grin of amusement "after all, I did hear that you left the crime scene that day with some girl. I never thought that I'd see the day where you'd ditch work for pleasure Seiya." "What makes you think that I left Yaten?" Seiya asked with equal amusement. "I must admit that I didn't believe anybody who said this at first, but now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense. The reason that your all happy today is because you got laid last night...right?" asked Yaten, with great interest "although, you can get laid any time you want to, so it must have been some GREAT fuck if it cause you to be so happy today-Oww! What d'ya do that for?" Yaten rubbed the spot on his head where Seiya had smacked him hard. "For not minding your own business" answered Seiya as he looked grimly at Yaten. "What's the deal man? Then why are you so happy?" Seiya sighed in defeat. "If you must know Yaten, I asked the girl out yesterday and she said yes. Her name is Usagi and no, we didn't have sex! She's only seventeen but I still really like her" Yaten's jaw dropped open in shock "Wow! I never thought I'd see the day when you ask a girl out, especially a 17-year-old. Let me guess, she's really hot and is one of those popular cheerleaders who wear incredibly hot mini skirts. She went absolutely crazy when you asked her out and couldn't wait to get laid" predicated Yaten, his shock subsided and was replaced with a grin. "No, she's not one of those boy crazy girls. In fact, she reacted more than calm when I was sweaty nervous trying to ask her out. She's sweet and kind, and definitely not one of those stuck up cheerleaders!" proclaimed Seiya. "Oh my God! If I didn't know you better, I'd think that you were actually interested in a woman besides sex!" exclaimed Yaten, in total disbelieve. "Well, not everything with a woman revolves around sex you know. There's also something called commitment" Seiya replied with annoyance. "Yeah right man!" Yaten responded with great sarcasm. "So, I guess that you really are crazy about this 17 year old chick." "I was hoping that age wouldn't make a difference" muttered Seiya, feeling a little down. "Don't worry Seiya, she'll be totally all over you by the end of your date and when you tell her what you do" said Yaten with confidence, trying to cheer Seiya up. "Actually, she already knows" Seiya corrected with a low voice. "And she didn't react all that crazy about it. She acted pretty calm." "Wow! You don't see a girl like that everyday" replied Yaten with amazement "I have to give it to you Seiya, you sure know how to pick a girl" "Yeah, but there is still the whole age issue, remember?" "Don't worry about that! Just go get her! I don't think that you'll meet a girl like her again anytime soon" proclaimed Yaten. "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't let age get in the way" agreed Seiya, brightening up. "You got that right buddy!" exclaimed a cheerful Yaten. Seiya smiled and took in a deep breath to calm down. "Well, I guess that we better get back to work then" sighed Seiya. "Typical" replied Yaten, rolling his eyes. "Well, see ya then Seiya and good luck on your date. By the way, when is it?" "Tomorrow night" "Oh man, wait till the guys hear about this!" exclaimed Yaten as he quickly began to jog away. "Yaten! Don't you dare tell anyone about this!" Seiya yelled after him furiously. Yaten turned around with an evil grin and continued on to the main hall. Seiya sighed with defeat. 'I bet the whole station is going to hear about this by lunch' thought Seiya as he groaned inwardly. He looked at the elevator and noticed that the shiny metal doors had slid closed a long time ago. 'Stupid Yaten baka!' Seiya proclaimed in his head 'Made me miss the elevator!' Somehow he knew that this is going to be a long frustrating day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"So what do you think Ronda? Not too bold?" I asked with uncertainty. "No at all Serena, you look perfect" answered Ronda with a smile of reassurance. It was sure nice to have someone around who was honest and not just sucking up because I was their boss. Ronda is like an aunt to me. So tonight is the night. The night of my date with Seiya Kou. I must say that I am rather nervous since this is, believe it or not, my first date. I was fussing about the perfect outfit for the past three days and have come up with absolutely nothing. So after pondering for about an hour on the big night, I have finally come up with this: a white tank top and a black mini skirt. The skirt was not too short, but short enough to show off my long creamy legs. The tank top, thank God, was cut not too low, so it did not reveal my cleavage. So believe it or not folks, this is the best that I can come up with. I think that it does emphasize the idea of both being sexy and innocent. The innocent part is that it does not reveal anything at all, but the sexy part is that the outfit outlines every curve of my body and can give the male species a good imagination of what's underneath. Yep, I definitely think that it meets the criteria I wanted. Sure beats the baggy clothes I always wear as Usagi Tsukino. And to think that I was fussing about what to wear all this time! Now, this posses one small problem. I have to avoid pretty much everybody from school, including the teachers. I can't let anybody from school see me like this. They were all so used to the idea of me constantly wearing baggy clothing and being shy that to see me like this on a date with a hot guy would totally shock them to death. They would never see me the same way again and I can't let that happen if I was to keep my cover, especially the popular people who have the tendency to gossip. If one of them saw me, then this would spread all over school within the first day back. DAM! Avoiding all 3 thousand kids from school will most definitely be a challenge. "How about my hair?" I asked, "Is it OK?" I had my brown wig up in a high ponytail, kinda resembling Lita's. I had no make up on since the make up already disguising my face was heavy enough for me. I had a touch of pink lipstick and my thick glasses were off. I must admit that as Usagi Tsukino I actually looked pretty. "Its fine Serena, now stop worrying about it. You look absolutely beautiful" Ronda reassured for the second time. I smiled at her with appreciation. "Thanks Ronda for the constant support." "Your welcome" she responded with a kind smile of her own. There was a moment of silence as we both looked at each other peacefully with understanding. Then the harmony was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. "That must be him" I quickly responded as I rushed to get the door. I opened it, and out standing was a very hot looking Seiya Kou. I must admit that he looked awesome in a black tuxedo. His hair was neatly combed back and tied to a ponytail at his nape. He wore the most charming smile on his face as he handed me the bouquet of red roses. I didn't know that he would be so formal or I would have worn something more appropriate. But oh well, I guess that it's too late now. Actually, his formality turned me on. Right now he was almost as hot as Darien. Almost. "Hi Seiya, do come in and make yourself at home while I go grab my purse and jacket" I greeted him with a warm welcome, "And my mom also wants to meet you." "Sure Usagi, that would be nice. I'm sure you're parents are wonderful people seeing as they have raised such a wonderful daughter" he complimented. Man, this guy was good! "Why thank you Seiya, you flatter me too much" I responded, trying to blush. It actually worked as my face turned slightly red. "I only speak the truth Usagi" he replied. "Thanks. Now why don't you go into the living room and meet my mother while I quickly go upstairs to grab my purse. Oh, and my father is not home. He had to work late today" Actually, Tony had to go to the new casino that we opened in Tokyo. It seems like that there has been some cheating going on that may affect our business. And, yes, we also made money off opening casinos all over the world. Business was good. "Alright then" Seiya agreed. I flashed him a smile and quickly hoped up the stairs as he made his way to the living room. "Hi, you must be Seiya, the nice guy my daughter is dating. I'm Ronda, nice to meet you" greeted Ronda as she quickly came over to Seiya and extended her hand for a warm handshake. She knew dam well who Seiya really was. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Tsukino" replied Seiya politely as he gently kissed Ronda's hand. Ronda smiled. 'The guy sure knows how to make a first impression' she thought as she looked at him with a smile of approval. "Please sit down and tell me about yourself Seiya" suggested Ronda as she motioned him toward the couch. Seiya nodded with smile and sat down after Ronda. "Well, I like sports but I'm not that active. I also like-" began Seiya as he was interrupted by me. "Hi guys, I'm back!" I cried cheerfully as I entered the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" "Nothing at all dear, Seiya was just telling me about himself, but I'm sure we can finish this conversation another time so go out and have fun you two" Ronda said in a motherly tone as she stood up to walk us to the door. "Thank you Mrs. Tsukino for the warm greeting and it was very nice meeting you" said Seiya as he stood up too and walked over to me. "Shall we?" He extended his hand to me. I giggled as I placed my hand in his and walked with him to the door. "Well, have fun you two. And Seiya, you seem like a nice boy so I trust you fully with my daughter. Just bring her back before eleven" requested Ronda in the overprotective motherly tone. "Don't worry Mrs. Tsukino, I will" promised Seiya "Have a good night!" Ronda nodded with approval. "And Usagi, try to be good for Seiya, alright?" she asked me in a teasing voice. "Don't worry mom, I will" I promised with a smile "Bye!" "Bye!" she yelled as we walked our way to Seiya's expensive black jeep. Seiya, being the perfect gentleman that he is, opened the door for me and waited for me to get in. I turned around to wave good bye to Ronda and saw her looking at me sternly. I knew the message she was trying to send me was "be careful." I smiled and she knew that I received the message, so she waved back. I turned around and got in the leather seat of the car. Seiya shut the door behind me as I settled myself comfortably in. Well, as comfortable as I could get without being reminded of the incident that happened the last time I was in a car. Seiya quickly ran around the front and opened the door to the driver's seat beside me. He settled in and shut the door as he began to roam the engine to life. And thus our date begins. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"So how do you like the food Usagi?" asked Seiya as he took another sip of his wine. "It's great! I haven't eaten spaghetti like this in years!" I commented as I put another fork full of spaghetti in my mouth. "Why, doesn't your mom make spaghetti?" asked Seiya. "Well..let's just say that spaghetti is not her specialty" I replied as I finished chewing my food. He smiled at my phrase. I must admit that the man sure knows what to do at the appropriate times. But then again, with his job, he gets plenty of practice. We are currently sitting in a large elegant and expensive restaurant that had a dress code I failed to follow. This restaurant was one of the best in Tokyo and we made no reservations for dinner. So you see a problem here, no reservation, no appropriate dress, and in my current case as Usagi Tsukino, no money. But when you are going out with Seiya Kou, that is no problem. He does not need a reservation and he does not need to follow any dress code rule because he is the head of the FBI. The manager himself even came out to greet us and we got the best table in the house. As for money, well, we all have a pretty good idea of how much the head of the FBI makes a year. So all in all, girls should be going nuts at a chance to date him, but somehow that doesn't apply to me. But I have to admit that going out with Seiya certainly has a lot of advantages. "So what is her specialty then?" asked an amused Seiya. "Ordering pizza" I answered with a mischievous grin. Seiya lightheartedly laughed at my comment. I had to smile at how cute he looked when laughing. "So where are we going after dinner?" I asked, trying not to gaze at him. Thankfully, he didn't notice. "Well, I was thinking about a walk in the park, but it's really up to you" he replied. "The walk sounds great Seiya. You're just the perfect gentlemen who can make a girl feel so relaxed on a first date" I purred. What a suck up! But hey, it is based on the truth. He smiled at the compliment and I decided to blush as a response. Man, I think at this rate, I could become a professional actress by the end of this month. "Thanks Usagi, this is also my first date, and you are just the perfect girl to take out" he countered with his comment. Man, did I say he was good? "Really?" I acted all surprised "Is this really your first date too?" It was a known fact that Seiya Kou bedded women but never took them out on a real date, but I better play it safe and act ignorant. "Yes Usagi, that is correct, so there is no use feeling uncomfortable since we are both in the same situation." "Wow! I'm so honored to be your first date" I spoke with fake enthusiasm. He smiled his charming smile that could win the heart of any girl, but unfortunately, Serena La Morte didn't have a heart. "Not as honored as I am, Usagi" he replied smoothly. I blushed, he made it sound both comforting and sexy. It still amazes me at how he did it. We sat in silence for the rest of the meal, each reflecting upon our own thoughts. It was not the awkward silence that I shared with Darien, but more of an understanding silence. We were both relaxed and at peace with each other, so there was no need for further communication. I sat there pondering what the rest of our date would be like. Judging by the way things are running right now, there is definitely going to be a good night kiss. A heated one too. I never knew that Seiya Kou could be so romantic. He always looked so serious. I definitely misjudged his character. I thought of him as the boring workaholic type that breathed facts, but boy, did I ever guess wrong. The saying people are not always what they seem sure comes in mind. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiing! The calling of the cell phone interrupted Diamond from another one of his silent thinking moments, which is when Diamond sits in silence on his large cushioned leather black chair while drinking a brand name of wine at one of his many well furnished private studies or offices. Diamond highly valued these kinds of moments and grows furious with anyone who interrupts him. Currently his furry was on the person that is calling him on the other line. 'It better be good' thought a furious Diamond. He was especially enjoying this moment of peace as he was pondering all the different things he could do when he captures Serena La Morte. The possibility was endless. Diamond reluctantly got out of his comfortable position in the chair and picked up the cell phone on the glass table in front of him. "WHAT!" yelled Diamond through the receiver, virtually popping the eardrum of the person on the other line. "Wow, calm down there Diamond" came the soothing voice of Sapphire on the other end. "Oh, sorry brother, didn't know it was you" apologized Diamond, immediately relaxing more. Sapphire was the only person that had that kind of affect on him. Well, now Serena La Morte possessed that kind of ability over him too.  
  
"What's the matter Diamond?" asked a concerned Sapphire. "Nothing" breathed Diamond, not wanting to bring up this conversation. "You were thinking about her again, weren't you?" asked Sapphire, already knowing the answer. "Yes.." Sighed Diamond, as he closed his eyes to picture her face again. The sweet, beautiful, angelic face of Serena La Morte. "This has got to stop Diamond! It is becoming an obsession!" warned Sapphire with a stern voice. "I know" agreed Diamond "but I can't stop the infatuation." "I know that I am the only person to whom you revealed these feelings about La Morte completely, but trust me when I say that this is NOT healthy Diamond. She is your enemy for Christ sake and falling in love with your enemy is not the smartest thing to do" cried Sapphire over the line. Diamond sighed deeply in response. Sapphire, hearing this, sighed deeply too in defeat. "You know Diamond, I must admit that I never thought that I would see you in this kind of state. You always proclaimed love to be a foolish sign of weakness and falling in love with the enemy just about tops the list of foolishness. You always had a different mistress every week and discarded them right after you had your share of pleasure. I know for a fact that most of them left with a broken heart, but you turn around and fall in love with somebody that not only does not want you, but probably also hates your guts. Diamond you have definitely changed. I see that there is no use of talking you out of this obsession with La Morte. I know that you are not only not going to kill her but you might go as far as marrying her. I just want you to know that despite the fact that she is our enemy, I am happy that you have finally found true love. I'm sure that if you two met under different circumstances, she would have fallen in love with you too. But since you two did meet under this rival circumstance, it didn't work out so well, but I'm sure you can win her over. I just have to give you a little advice, don't try to win her over by force, try to appeal more to her emotional side and strengthen her weaknesses. This will cause her to place her trust in you and count you as a friend. And you know what they say, most marriages begin with friendship. So just give her time Diamond." Diamond smiled at his brother's switch to full support. Sapphire was his only living relative and therefore the only person that he trusted completely. The two had a very strong brotherly bond that could not be broken. "Thank you Sapphire. I will take your advice into full account. However, if she doesn't come around soon, I will take her by force. Just being in the presence of her drives me to insanity. I am not a patient man." Concluded Diamond with a grin. "I know" sighed Sapphire "If she doesn't come around, you'll take her by force, if she falls in love with another man, you'll kill him." "Precisely" proclaimed Diamond, "although I highly doubt that she will fall for a pathetic weakling. She needs a real man, like me." "I'm sure she'll make a great sister in law, but that posses a slight problem. If you do capture her, then her followers are bound to come after you. After all, all the members hold great loyalty to her and hold her in their high esteem." Worried Sapphire. "Ah, my brother, always with the detail. I do admit that La Morte is a great leader, but she is still nothing but a rookie. She does not have the experience on how to handle a hostile takeover. Her reign might be good so far, but she never learned all the experience she needed from the old La Morte and this is going to cost her dearly" answered Diamond with confidence as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "I take it that you have something planned" stated Sapphire, with an amused voice over the line. "My brother, I am willing to give our organization the thing that they have hungered for the most ever since the beginning. Total domination. We will at last defeat the La Mortes and declare ourselves as the best. I'm sure that most of the La Morte members will rather follow an invincible leader like me instead of an inexperienced young rookie like Serena La Morte. But of course, they will accept her as my co-ruler. However, there comes the problem of her inner circle, who, no doubt, display full loyalty only to her. They, my brother, will be eliminated, along with her two lieutenants." "I'm not sure that eliminating the inner circle and her two lieutenants is such a good idea" confessed Sapphire. "You know that her inner circle is composed of very influential people whose death may cause us problems later on. Also, by killing her two lieutenants you will lose her full affection. After all, I heard that they are very close." "Indeed you have a point there, little brother" pondered Diamond "killing her lieutenants would be foolish. They answer directly to her, therefore, they are the only two that know where she is at all times. La Morte holds her lieutenants in high esteem and values their advice. Now, imagine if we had them on our side." "Yes, we will then be able to convince La Morte to join us. After all, she is very loyal to her lieutenants, even more loyal than to her inner circle and her whole organization." commented Sapphire, "but the problem is, they are also very loyal to La Morte, therefore, getting their co-operation would be virtually impossible." "That, little brother, you can leave up to me" responded Diamond confidentially with a sinister grin. "There is no mind that cannot be tamed. No spirit that cannot be broken. With just the right persuasion, they will reconsider to whom their loyalty belongs to. All they need is a little push toward the right direction." "I guess your right.." Replied Sapphire with uncertainty, "your always right Diamond and you know that I will fully back you up whenever needed. Just give the word and I will do everything within my power as vice president to help you." Diamond smiled at his brother's adoration. "Thank you Sapphire" "You will always be welcome Diamond" replied Sapphire with sincerity, "Now, did you find any new information on the whereabouts of La Morte?" "No" Diamond sighed "The background check on the schools did not aid our search. We can go to every single public high school and inspect every student, but that will take too long. There are about 17 public high schools in Tokyo and each one of them contains at least 2 thousand students. No, this way will simply take too long." "What are we going to do then?" asked an eager Sapphire. "All we can do now is wait for her to make a move" answered Diamond in a patient voice. "You shouldn't have killed Venturo" stated Sapphire "he might have proven himself further useful." "No, little brother, Venturo had outlived his usefulness" explained Diamond. "Killing him was the right decision. If we waited any longer, then he would be undergoing the test of loyalty. A test that he would have failed, and you know how the La Morte handles failures. Venturo would be betraying us in exchange for his life." "You are right brother" agreed Sapphire when the realization dawned on him "I did not think of this." "We all misinterpret at one time or another. It happens to the best of us Sapphire" comforted Diamond. "Now, why did you call me in the first place?"  
  
"Oh yes, I called to tell you that I just had a meeting with David Conor, the head of the Central Intelligence Agency, and he has revealed to me that his agency has been sending spies out to us and La Morte. This, of course, is top secret. He has the aid of Seiya Kou, which means the two agencies have teamed up. Now, I don't know who the agent sent to the La Morte is, but I certainly do know who the agent sent to us is. His name is Mark McNeil, not that it will matter since he will most likely change his name. I have a full profile on McNeil right now, which should give us enough information to recognize him. He should be among the newcomers since the operation only started a month ago. I'll sent a clean up crew down right away to eliminate him." "I can always trust you with catching rats Sapphire" teased Diamond "Maybe it has something to do with you being one." "Indeed it does, brother" replied Sapphire with amusement, not falling for the bait. Diamond chuckled at this. Sapphire was always honest to the core with him. "I want you to keep a close eye out for the spy sent to the La Morte" commanded Diamond, growing serious once more. "Who knows? Maybe he might even get some valuable information that may prove useful to us." "Don't worry Diamond, I'll make sure that whatever he reports to Conor is also reported to me" assured Sapphire. "Just what I wanted to hear brother" replied Diamond with a sly grin. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"So what happened?!" asked an eager Ronda, acting like an excited teenager "I want details!" I looked up at her in annoyance but just had to laugh at the sight of her overexcited face. "If you must know Ronda, we had dinner and we went for a walk around the park." I answered in defeat to Ronda's constant questions. "Details Serena! Where did you go for dinner?" "I think it was the Chauveur Russ" I answered uncertainly. Never could get the restaurant's name straight. "Wow! That's one of the most expensive and busy restaurants in the city. It had a dress code. Did you really get in wearing a mini skirt and tank top?"  
  
"You can if you're with Seiya Kou. In fact, the manager himself came out to greet us." "Did you even make an reservation?" asked Ronda with amazement. "Nope" "Well, I guess that Kou is a pretty influential guy wherever he goes. Serena, if he wasn't in the FBI I'd tell you to hang on to him." "Well it's too bad that he is. He could have been the perfect boyfriend. He is romantic, sophisticated, funny, and smart. But I guess that I should stop praising my enemy now." I sighed with what seemed like disappointment. It could have really been fun to go out with Seiya on a regular basis. But somehow I saw him more as a friend than a lover. "Wow! It really looks like that your falling for him Serena. Is he really that good as to grab YOUR attention?" "I must say that the guy sure knows how to act. He was so romantic during our walk. He constantly asked me about myself and, unlike most guys, he actually listened and showed interest." "Did he give you a good night kiss?" she asked, holding her breath as she awaited my answer. "Yes" I replied blushing, this time for real "And let me say that he is GOOD" "How good?" "VERY good" I looked her straight in the eye as I answered. "Wow" she gasped, understanding the intensity of my answer. "He tongued you on the first date? He is one smooth guy." "I know" I replied with a grin. "So are you going to go out with him again?" "I don't know..." I thoughtfully answered "maybe." "Come on Serena, we just spent the past half an hour praising how good he is and you aren't even sure if you want to go out with him again? Come on, a guy like him only comes once in a lifetime." "I don't know about that one..." my thoughts drifted off to Darien and the first kiss that we shared in his car. "What do you mean?" she asked with confusion. "Nothing!" I quickly covered "You know that he is Seiya Kou, head of the FBI." My statement had brought Ronda back to reality. "Oh right, dam! Don't you wish that he wasn't thought?"  
  
"Yeah" I replied "But wishing doesn't do me any good and I should stop pondering about what if possibilities." "I guess" responded Ronda "so I take it that you are not going to go out with him again?" "Well, I still need to date him for information. I wasn't able to get much out of him yesterday. And besides, he is a pretty cute guy." "That's an understatement!" breathed Ronda "Some women have all the luck!" I laughed at her jealous statement. She grinned back in response. "Well, I guess I better go and call Mina and Rei. After all, I promised them that I would call right after my date. They must be dying to hear what happened. I just don't feel like being bombed by questions and repeat the whole story all over again." I took a deep breath and exhaled it loudly. Who knew that retelling a date could be so exhausting. "Well, too bad!" proclaimed Ronda with an evil grin. She showed no mercy. "If you are going to date a perfect man then there are bound to be consequences." "Thanks for your support" I sneered with sarcasm at her taunting. "Any time" she replied, still with the sinister grin on her face. I made a face and stuck out my tongue at her before I quickly exited the living room. Oh boy, this is going to be a long morning.  
  
A.N.: I am currently experiencing a writer's block so help me guys! I need ideas! REVIEW ME!  
  
PS: Thanks flowergirl for helping me brainstorm.  
  
REVIEW ME! REIVEW ME! REVIEW ME! REVIEW ME! REVIEW ME! REVIEW ME! 


	14. chapter 13

AN: Hey guys, remember me? I am SO sorry for not updating any time sooner! I was having a writer's block. Well, not really a writer's block, I just didn't feel like writing for some reason. Again, I'm TOTALLY sorry! I got my inspiration back from the latest reviews. I'm so happy that you guys are reviewing me even though I'm not updating. You guys are the best! So since you guys are keeping your end of the bargain, what kind of person would I be if I didn't keep my end? So I stayed up till 3AM in the morning writing this chapter just to keep you guys satisfied. Hey, I'm on a roll now! Anyways, enjoy!  
  
PS: Sorry about the screw up on the last chapter. There were a lot of dialogues and it ended up to be all jumbled up into one paragraph. I know from personal experience what a drag it could be reading long endless paragraphs and I apologize deeply for it. I actually submitted that chapter with normal dialogues but the site must have screwed it up. I will try my best to prevent that from happening again. Sorry!  
  
  
  
THE LA MORTE  
  
"Is this plan guaranteed to work?" asked an overcautious Sapphire "It sounds a bit too risky Diamond." Diamond grinned in amusement at Sapphire's uncertainty. It was always like Sapphire to be so cautious.  
  
They were currently in Chicago, discussing their latest plan on the ever- going battle with the La Mortes. They were presented with the best of luxuries that Diamond's personal estate could offer, and trust me, if offered a lot. Publicly, Vice President Sapphire was here on business to visit the mayor and negotiate the uprising problem of the city pension plan. But privately, it was a whole different matter.  
  
"Yes Sapphire, I'm absolutely sure that this plan is going to work" Diamond patiently repeated once again, as if explaining it for the tenth time to a little child. "Mackenzie controls the streets of Kenya and if the La Mortes want to start their drug shipment there then they must get rid of him first."  
  
"But are you sure that the rumors are true? Wouldn't they want to keep this from spreading as to not attract attention? They could be using this as a cover to plan something else" reasoned Sapphire "and how do you know that La Morte's two lieutenants are going to be involved in this? She could just send someone from her inner circle."  
  
"True" inquired Diamond "but I believe that La Morte will be more cautions. After all, this Mackenzie crook is said to be very tough to handle and I doubt that she wants another Lance Jordan incident."  
  
"OK, can we review the plan again then?" asked a still uncertain Sapphire.  
  
"If it'll make you feel better" sighed Diamond. "You see, little brother, the La Mortes want to open up their drug market in Kenya for two reasons. One, there is not a very large competition there since we nor any other important crime families do not operate there. And two, they are willing to offer the people there a much better supply of different varieties. Now, that presents a problem. Furhata Mackenzie is the big crime lord there and therefore rules the streets. The people there fear him and he has an exceptionally amount of influence over the local government. So if the La Mortes operated there, they would be under his turf and would have to answer to him. The La Mortes don't like this idea and want him gone since he is a very large threat to them there. And of course La Morte would send her lieutenants to assassinate someone as influential as Mackenzie. She does not want to create a big attraction and want him killed fast and swift with no traces of evidence left behind. Now this is where we come in, little brother. We will beat the La Motes to Mackenzie first and inform him of the attempted assassination. Our sources say that he is an honorable man and would not giving us away. He will, of course, be surrounding himself with body guards and expect the attempted assassination no matter in what form it comes in. In fact, two of our men will even be looking out for him and informing him right away of any threat. So when La Morte's two lieutenants strike, they will be heading for an ambush. And from there on our plan will run out smoothly."  
  
"I guess that it does sound reassuring the way you say it" replied Sapphire with a little ease.  
  
"Of course it does, little brother" chuckled Diamond with amusement. "Just you see. La Morte's lieutenants won't even know what hit them." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"To tell you the truth Rei, I'm not too crazy about this idea" uttered a nervous Mina as she adjusted her small, skin tight and rather revealing red dress. They were currently staying in a small inconspicuous motel located in a rather hectic neighborhood. Used to keeping a low profile, this was nothing new to the two La Morte lieutenants.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Rei, not glancing up from her reflection on her compact mirror while putting on blood red lipstick. The mirror in the bathroom was pretty much shattered. It was no surprise considering the low priced rooms this motel offered.  
  
"I just don't have a good feeling about this. Call it a hunch" interpreted Mina as she began zipping up her long black leather boots. Rei looked up worriedly. It was not the assignment that worried her but Mina's hunch. No one in the La Morte organization took Mina's hunches lightly. They were mostly always right. It was as if Mina got pre-warnings of disasters before they happen.  
  
"But that's impossible! This plan is foolproof!" cried Rei, some panic clearly evident in her voice. "It can't fail!"  
  
"I know Rei! It's just that..oh I don't know" replied Mina with fatigue as she buried her face in her hands "Forget about it, alright? I might be wrong this time."  
  
"I guess" remarked Rei with uncertainty, "after all, you were wrong once before. Maybe you've just been working too much and its affecting you mentally."  
  
"Yeah, that must be it" agreed Mina, happy to hear a solution to her impossible prediction.  
  
"You know what, lets take a long relaxing weekend in Hawaii when this is over" soothed Rei "just you and me and the fabulous beach. We'll do whatever you want to, I'm sure Serena wouldn't mind. Hell, maybe she'll even come along!"  
  
"Thanks Rei" replied Mina shyly with appreciation.  
  
"Don't mention it. You deserve it" stated Rei with a warm comforting smile.  
  
"Do you think that we are overdoing it with the make up?" asked Mina with her usually cheerful voice, changing the subject to focus back on their mission.  
  
"No, I don't think so" replied Rei, "I mean if we really want to look like real prostitutes, then we have to put tones of this cheap gunk on as to not get recognized or get them suspicious. Although, I doubt that anyone in Kenya would know us. But it's just an over precaution in cause they do."  
  
"Fine" sighed Mina as she hesitantly started applying heavy eye shadow. "So are you sure that this plan is going to work?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" exclaimed Rei. "All we have to do is kill Furhata Mackenzie. It shouldn't take us more than 15 minutes according to what our sources say about him. He is only a insignificant little crime lord in Kenya that wants too much."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that I'm just worrying too much over nothing. It's just that I can't shake off this bad feeling I'm getting" said Mina, nervously biting her bottom lip.  
  
"You know Mina, you are really starting to worry me." responded Rei "I haven't seen you this nervous, well, since ever. I promise you that we'll be extra careful once we're in there. And yes, you are worrying over nothing. After all, this is just a little pathetic assassination. We've done worse, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I know that we have killed way more influential people than Furhata Mackenzie" answered Mina. "Let's just go in there and get this over with as soon as possible. I really hate this bad feeling."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure that it would be fun to watch another egotistical bastard beg for his pathetic life. I promise that it'll be worth our while" remarked Rei with a sinister grin and a hunger for death in her eyes. "It always is." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Mr. Mackenzie, your companies for the night are here" announced the guard through his cell phone at the front gate entrance to the Mackenzie estate. The estate was a beautiful mansion located close within Kenya City. It was currently night time and the air was rather hot and humid. The guard nodded obediently as he received his instructions thought the cell.  
  
"Mr. Mackenzie has been expecting you" he stated as he opened the heavy metal gates to submit Mina and Rei.  
  
"Why thank you" purred Rei as she batted her eyelashes at him. The guard looked at her with interest.  
  
"You are very welcome" he answered with a sly grin.  
  
"My, my, I just fall right over for polite men. Maybe we should hook up after tonight" offered Rei in a sluty voice. She walked over to him, swaying her hips and extending her breasts out. Her high heels clicked on the concrete loudly as she licked her lips to show the man just how much she wanted him. She stopped in front of him and roughly pulled him into a heated kiss. He did not protest as he returned her kiss with lust of his own. Their tongues danced for what seemed like hours until Mina, patience dwindling, decided to clear her throat loudly. Rei abruptly broke the kiss, growing aware of Mina's impatience, leaving the dazed guard moaning for more.  
  
"Oh, trust me big boy, we are definitely hooking up after" purred Rei into his ear before she seductively left his side. The man was stoned to the spot, just looking dazed as Mina and Rei walked slowly away towards the mansion.  
  
"Stupid moron" commented Rei under her breath as they were a safe distance away from him.  
  
"Glad that your little display was finally over" remarked an extremely annoyed Mina, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Wouldn't want them to get suspicious, would we?" warned Rei in an amused tone.  
  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure that they know we're sluts now" stated Mina with heavy sarcasm as they reached the front steps.  
  
"And you have me to thank for that" replied Rei with a grin of amusement.  
  
"Whatever" murmured Mina in reply as she rung the doorbell to the majestic double wooden doors. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Boss, here are the ladies that you requested" stated one of Mackenzie little lackeys who led Rei and Mina into a luxurious bedroom. Well, not quite as luxurious as the bedrooms in the La Morte mansions. The room was huge with a king-sized bed occupying one end of the well-furnished room. A window overlooking the city of Kenya was currently blocked with large blood red curtains.  
  
'Looks like the man has an obsession with red' thought Mina as she observed the room. 'But he sure knows how to live.'  
  
"Yes. Very good" replied a short chubby bold man as he came out of the bathroom wearing a robe with water dripping from his head. Apparently he had just taken a shower and was in a rather horny mood as he looked at the supposed prostitutes with remarkable interest.  
  
"You're dismissed Rody" ordered Mackenzie as he continued to eye Mina and Rei with pure lust. The man respectfully bowed to his superior before eagerly leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
"I must admit, ladies, that when I ordered a pair of hookers I didn't expect them to be as pretty as you two. It looks like that the little club you work for is sure improving. I'm impressed so far with what I see, now all you need to do is perform your professional duty and you'll leave me a happy man" proclaimed Mackenzie as he began advancing towards them. "And when I'm a happy man, I tend to be very generous."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be more than happy when we're done with you" purred Rei in a tone that could drive a male's hormones crazy.  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear" replied Mackenzie as he licked his lips when nearing them.  
  
"I beg your forgiveness boss, but there is something urgent that Mr. Kindle needs to talk to you about." Came the voice of the same lackey, interrupting the moment. He looked nervous, clearly sensing his boss' anger.  
  
"Alright, tell him I'll be right there" grumbled Mackenzie under his breath, sending the lackey immediately out of the room to follow his order.  
  
"Well, it seems ladies that I have some business to attend to, but don't go anywhere, I'll be right back" whispered Mackenzie in what he thought to be his irresistibly sexy voice.  
  
"We won't" replied Mina in her charming smile, but underneath cursing their misfortune of this delay. They could have had him dead in five seconds flat in the way he was advancing before that stupid little lackey entered the scene. Mackenzie winked at them and looked them over one last time before reluctantly leaving the room.  
  
'This Kindle guy must be some important person to pull Mackenzie out of this mood' thought Rei as she looked over at Mina, who apparently developed a scowl on her face. Rei didn't blame her as she herself felt annoyed with this interruption. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"This better be good Kindle" threatened Mackenzie as he looked at the tall middle aged man in front of him. The man had coal black hair and could always be seen wearing a suit and showing no emotions at all with dark shades hiding his eyes. "I don't care if La Femme sent you personally, you don't interrupt me when I have prostitutes in my bedroom!"  
  
"Those prostitutes are your killers" stated Kindle in a cold simple tone. This certainly caused a reaction from Mackenzie as his eyes bulged out with shock and his jaw completely dropped.  
  
"Y-you m-mean th-tha-that those t-two are t-the su-supposed ass-assassins f- from La Morte?!" stuttered Mackenzie with bewilderment.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mackenzie, that is precisely what I'm saying" replied Kindle with a slight edge of annoyance in his tone. However, it was not heard by Mackenzie as he was too busy getting over this shock.  
  
"What do we do?!" he cried in a panicked voice. Although he defied the La Mortes when they wanted to set up base in Kenya, he was still horribly scared of them. He had heard as fact that whenever the La Mortes targeted someone, they never lived long. And the fact that he had an agent from La Femme's inner circle did little to ease his fear.  
  
"I suggest that you set all your men into the room immediately to eliminate them right away." Answered Kindle, as he loaded up his own gun.  
  
"Yes, right away!" agreed Mackenzie as he scrambled off to give command.  
  
"Precisely what boss predicted" muttered Kindle, preventing a sinister smile from surfacing on his emotionless face "Mr. La Femme always knows what his enemy is up to." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Rei and Mina were quietly awaiting the return of Mackenzie so they could finish their mission when the large wooden doors were busted open and inn charged what appeared to be at least twenty fully armed men.  
  
"Hold it right there!" commanded the leader as he pointed his gun straight at Rei's head.  
  
"What's going on?!" exclaimed Rei in a frightened voice. Both Mina and Rei were in complete shock.  
  
"Don't play dumb, you two are spies from La Morte!" stated the guy in a cold tone.  
  
"No we're not!" defended Rei with disbelief "we're Mr. Mackenzie's company for tonight!"  
  
"Deny all you want, but we have strict orders from Mr. Mackenzie himself to kill both of you."  
  
"Look honey, I'm sure this is all just some misunderstanding. Let us speak to Mr. Mackenzie and I'm sure that we can clear all this up. Now, I'm sure that such a sexy man like you would not deny us this request" purred Mina as she baited her eyelashes at the dangerous man in front of her. The man turned a shade of scarlet red. As he was about to reply, the door suddenly burst open again, and inn entered Mackenzie himself.  
  
"Now, who would've thought that two lovely ladies like yourselves were actually La Morte's assassins here to spell my doom. Too bad I found out first! Kill them Luke!" ordered Mackenzie with a smirk on his face.  
  
At this point both Mina and Rei had dropped all means of pretending. The truth was out. Mackenzie knew without a doubt who they were. There would be no use in convincing them as they showed such confidence. Mina and Rei did the only thing their instinct and common sense told them to do. Duck!  
  
The metal bullets came speeding at them as they jumped behind the king- sized bed for protection. They quickly pulled their small pistols from their purses and began to shoot back. About ten more men rushed into the room to join the fight, diminishing Rei and Mina's odds of survival even lower. All the while Mackenzie sat back watching with excitement.  
  
The two La Morte lieutenants knew that this is a mission they would not complete. Right now their only goal was survival. The odds were against their favor as more men rushed in every minute. Only one conclusion was drawn in their mind.  
  
They have been set up. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~* "What?!" I shrieked with pure anger over the headpiece, causing both Ronda and Tony, who stood behind, me to flinch at my sudden outburst.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry boss, b-but l-lieutenant Rei and M-Minako w-were somehow am- ambushed" stuttered the man on the computer screen. To say that he was frightened was an understatement.  
  
"How could this have happened?!" I exclaimed, "I demand to know the answer!" I could literally hear him gulp over the line, after all, the headpiece was improved by my scientists and the La Mortes only get the best of the best.  
  
"Well, boss" replied the man nervously, somehow managing to stop his stuttering "w-we were cut off from lieutenant Rei and Minako when the gunshots abruptly started. The last thing we heard was Mackenzie was leaving the room for some urgent call from a man named Kindle. It was about six minutes later that the gunshots began and our communication cut. Our theory is that Kindle must have tipped Mackenzie off about lieutenant Rei and Minako."  
  
"No really?" I responded sarcastically "even a fucking retard who was born yesterday could figure that out! I don't fucking pay you people to screw up!" I was met by shameful silence from my so-called commander on the other line. His head was bowed in both shame and fright on the screen, giving me a full view off his dark brown hair. He was a man in his 40's and one of my top communication and wire experts, and may I add, quite a computer geek. I forcefully sucked in a full breath of air into my lungs, exhaling loudly. I had to calm down and control my temper. I was starting to let anger cloud my judgment.  
  
"What more can you tell me Marvin?" I asked in a strikingly calm tone, back to my emotionless old self. He seemed to relax a bit as his shoulders visibly dropped and extended out a bit over the screen. It looks like he has been holding his breath.  
  
"Well, boss, all we can pinpoint so far is their exact location. Since we have yet not established a base in Kenya, it will take at least two hours for our nearest rescue team to fly there. Not meaning to sound negative or anything, but by then, who knows what will happen." Marvin glanced at me nervously, expecting another outburst, but was met by my cool gaze.  
  
"Then there is nothing we can do right now but to wait and see. This is the time when Mina and Rei are purely depending on their own training and survival instincts. I want you to send that rescue team out. If the FBI or CIA or any other government organization starts to shoot at them, I want them to fight back and hold out for at least 45 minutes in Kenya. If Mina and Rei are still alive by then, they will find the crew."  
  
"But boss, what if lieutenant Mina and Rei need more time?" asked a worried Marvin.  
  
"Forty five minutes is the most we can give them. After that the danger will be too great for the rescue team. No sense in sacrificing more people in this." I answered in an emotionless tone, trying to hide my true feeling of sorrow and fear.  
  
"Yes boss" replied Marvin obediently.  
  
"Keep me updated if you find anything new" I ordered before I switched off the computer screen. I sat still and gazed at the black monitor, unconscious to the space around me.  
  
"Um, boss?" asked an uncertain Tony. He was met by silence. "Boss? Boss?! SERENA!" I was suddenly startled out of my trance. I turned around in my chair to face the concerned faces of Ronda and Tony. I broke our eye contact as I slowly pulled off my headpiece.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, Mina and Rei are trained for this. They are prepared no matter what they face" comforted Ronda with a warm smile. Tony nodded in agreement, but deep down in his eyes I could see doubt. I knew that Ronda had doubt too, but hid it well with her smile. I don't blame them for the doubt, since I was harboring them myself.  
  
NO! I could not think this way! Mina and Rei were trained for this and they could handle this! I saw them in action and they were good. They were beyond good. Yes, they could handle this! And as their leader it is my duty to believe in them fully. No, I will not doubt them. They don't deserve to be doubted. I replied to Ronda's comforting words with a smile of my own, except my smile harbored no doubt but full trust.  
  
"Yes, they will make it out of this. I have complete faith in them." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Not to sound negative Rei, but I don't think that we are doing so well" stated Mina in a somehow humorous tone, trying to lighten up the situation. They were still positioned behind the kind-sized bed, the only thing that's shielding them from the hundreds of flying bullets that were aiming for their skull.  
  
"Depends on how you look at this" replied Rei in an equal humorous tone "I like to look at this in a positive way." Mina raised an eyebrow in questioning.  
  
"How do you figure that?" asked Mina in a sarcastic tone. Rei sighed as a bullet sped only inches past her head.  
  
"Well, the positive thing is that Mackenzie has run out of lackeys to send here and there are about only 25 of them left, of course, excluding the coward himself who is sitting in the corner with a smug smile of satisfaction. That bastard!"  
  
"Well Rei, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but let's get back to reality here. We're trapped in a room with 25-armed men on enemy territory. We have no weapons whatsoever and we have no plan of escape. Yeah, I think that we're doing pretty well" proclaimed Mina in an angry sarcastic tone.  
  
"Hey! Don't blame me for trying to shed light on this hopeless situation!" complained Rei "and why couldn't we have brought more bullets or some other weapons?!"  
  
"Because we didn't expect to be ambushed by forty men!" answered Mina with annoyance "well, so much for our training."  
  
"Our training!" Rei suddenly exclaimed, "that's our ticket out!"  
  
"How?" asked a curious Mina, "would you like to elaborate on that?"  
  
"Just think, what did we do in our training to prepare us for these kinds of situations?"  
  
"I don't think that we were ever placed in this kind of scenario before" answered Mina in an unsure tone. She was met by silence.  
  
"Rei?" No response. Rei's eyes were darting abruptly to every corner of the room, embroiding every detail into her mind. Her deep violet eyes landed on the large window across from them as her mind began formulating a plan. A sinister smile crept onto her face. Mina followed her gaze to the large widow over looking the city of Kenya and gasped in horror.  
  
"You better be not thinking about jumping out of that!" proclaimed Mina.  
  
"You can bet your ass on it" replied Rei in a malicious tone.  
  
"Have you completely lost it!" exclaimed Mina in shock "That window is over 40 meters off the ground and even if we do make it out alive, we would be landing directly in the back yard, where, no doubt, there will be attack dogs waiting for us!" "No way, Mackenzie is not that detailed" objected Rei.  
  
"This is Kenya Rei, who doesn't have attack dogs guarding their back yard?" inquired Mina with annoyance.  
  
"Well do you have a better idea?!" asked Rei angrily "because if you do then prey tell! I have no intention of getting killed by some fucking moron like Mackenzie! It'll be a disgrace to the whole La Morte name!" Mina bit on her bottom lip and looked once again at the window. She sighed in defeat.  
  
"OK then, let's do it! We only have one shot at it so let's make it count" Mina proclaimed, determination set in her eyes. Rei nodded in agreement.  
  
"OK, so on the count of three we both run to the window like there is no tomorrow and jump out. The weight of our body should be enough to shatter the glass, seeing as how thin it looks. Yes, we will get cut, but hell, its sure beats sitting here and waiting for them to finish us off. Once we land we'll split up and meet back at our motel in one hour. Mackenzie won't be suspecting us to be staying at that dump, so we'll be safe. We can make further plans from there on" concluded Rei, taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves. "So ready?" Mina nodded sternly, preparing to sprint into action. Both crouched down behind the bed and faced the window, ready to leap the distance to their escape.  
  
"One." whispered Rei, bracing herself for the impact of shattered glass.  
  
"Two." she continued, taking a deep breath, earning a sideway glance of encouragement from Mina.  
  
"Th-" the last count was abruptly cut off by the sound of four powerful repeating gunfires, clearly out shining the rest of the dull shots already occupying the room. Shrieks of pain and the heavy thud of bodies falling to the floor answered the powerful speeding bullets. It took Rei and Mina a minute to realize that the powerful weapons were killing off Mackenzie's men and thus aiding their escape. They looked back over the king-sized bed, curiosity pushing the means of escape out of their mind.  
  
They were met with the sight of four well-built men dressed in black tuxedos and holding army sized guns. The last loud speeding bullet was fired and met by the death scream of Mackenzie's last remaining follower. Then the room became deathly silent as the loud gunshots seized and Mackenzie quivered in his corner with fright, letting the occasional whimper escape his lips. Neither Rei nor Mina dared to make a sound, as they have not yet decided if these armed men were friends of foe.  
  
'Sure hope they are our help' prayed Mina desperately 'We're certainly in no shape to be facing four armed men who just killed a room full of lackeys in less than three minutes.' Mina nudged Rei, motioning for them to stand up.  
  
"No sense in hiding from them since they already know we're here and are looking our way" whispered Mina, earning a nod of agreement from Rei. They both slowly began to rise from behind the now tattered bed, each silently praying that these men we're friendly.  
  
'This is pathetic' thought Rei with disgust 'the two La Morte lieutenants shouldn't be at the mercy of four anonymous hitmen.'  
  
They straightened up to their full height with their hands raised firmly in the air in the sign of defeat. The men made no motion of lowering their giant guns pointed at the two helpless women. The two La Morte lieutenants wore cold emotionless faces with determination set in their eyes. They braced themselves for the large speeding bullets that will end their life, each deciding to go with dignity and not give their enemy the satisfaction of seeing them in pain.  
  
'We at least owe Serena this much' thought Mina as she looked on proudly at her executioners. She knew that Rei would agree with her. The deathly silence of the room was interrupted by the sound of two pairs of even footsteps slowly approaching the room. The men lowered their guns and bowed their head in respect as the two anonymous people entered, causing a gasp to escape from not only Mackenzie but the two fearless lieutenants as well.  
  
For in entered none other than Diamond La Femme himself.  
  
  
  
AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There has been a change of plans, instead of me finishing up La Morte this summer, its going to take longer. I think that it's going to go way into the school year so sorry to those of you who were looking forward to reading the ending this summer. I'll try to finish La Morte as soon as possible but you know that you can't rush trough stories or else it'll turn out really shity. So please be patient with me in the mean time. Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW me in the meantime! 


	15. chapter 14

THE LA MORTE  
  
Diamond La Femme confidently walked inside the room littered with bloody corpses, followed closely behind by one of his best agents, the cruel and heartless Roger Moore, a.k.a. Kindle. Diamond's deep violet eyes carefully scanned the room until, at last, they landed on the two helpless La Morte lieutenants. He greeted the two lieutenants with one of his dazzling grins, indicating that he meant no harm.  
  
"Why isn't this the two beautiful La Morte lieutenants. Minako Aino and Rei Hino, it is a pleasure to see you again" greeted Diamond with his ice smooth voice on a friendly tone.  
  
"What do you want La Femme?" asked Rei with a voice that was cold enough to freeze over hell.  
  
"Just stopping by on some business" answered Diamond as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Although I am eager to know why you two are here at my estate."  
  
"Your estate?" questioned Mina with sarcasm "didn't know you owned property in Kenya."  
  
"Well, you see ladies, this is my estate. Old man Mackenzie there was just warming it up for me" replied Diamond, indicating with a nod to Mackenzie's direction in the corner. This caused Mackenzie to snap out of his shock and look straight at Diamond with hatred clearly evident in his eyes.  
  
"Why you double crossing bastard-" screamed a red faced Mackenzie who was immediately silenced by a bullet through the skull. Diamond grinned with satisfaction as Roger tucked the gun that had ended Mackenzie's life under his belt, proud of earning his boss' favor. The corpse that was once Furhata Mackenzie sat unnaturally still on the chair at the corner of the room. His eyes bulged out with shock and anger and his mouth was open wide in protest to his death. Furhata Mackenzie, the wealthy crime lord of Kenya, was no more.  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience ladies, but I do believe that he was coming to be quite a nuisance" proclaimed Diamond as he turned his attention back to Mina and Rei, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. Mina and Rei stared at the scene in silence with great intensity, hiding their shock well.  
  
"I take it that he didn't like to be called your lackey" stated Mina, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"He was stepping over his line" responded Diamond "but let's not talk about such unpleasantries, I am still rather curious as to why La Morte would sent her lieutenants here, to what seemed to be right an ambush. You were cornered and I am rather surprised as to how two leaders as skilled as you two could be cornered by a simpleton like Mackenzie."  
  
"Leave our boss out of this!" growled Rei with anger.  
  
"Of course you know that I mean no offense Ms. Hino. I have the most highest regard for Ms. La Morte" stated Diamond in defense "I am just concerned that someone with such a high status as yourselves would end up in the hands of someone as lowly as Mackenzie. It would be such a shame." This well stated comment had caused an internal struggle in both Rei and Mina as each struggled to make sense of the current situation.  
  
'I can't believe that Diamond La Femme just saved us' thought Mina incredulously 'and worse, from some pathetic bastard like Mackenzie. How could we have been so stupid as to not see the signs?'  
  
'What if this is a set up?' thought Rei with suspicion 'but then why are we not dead yet? If La Femme did set this up, then we should be dead by now. Why else would he want as if not to kill the two La Morte lieutenants? Why is he befriending us?'  
  
Diamond sense the two lieutenants internal struggle and decided that this was the time to hammer in the final nail and end their suspicions once and for all. This was the speech that would earn their loyalty.  
  
"This is no set up ladies. It is a complete coincidence that we have met here. I was here to personally establish a relationship with Mackenzie when I heard the gunfires and decided to investigate them myself. It is how I found this suit and you two cornered. All thoughts of establishment with Mackenzie were pushed out of my mind when I realized that you two were out numbered 25 to 2. You two may be the lieutenants of my rival organization, but all rules change when an external force attacks our establishment. It would be a disgrace to the whole Mafia name if you two got killed by someone like Mackenzie! I just could not let this happen! The La Femmes and the La Mortes may be constantly in war, but we should certainly look out for each other when our members are murdered by such insignificant insects! If we allow further mistreatment by such pathetic groups then we will lose our well-earned respect from the other crime families. We cannot let this happen because the La Femmes AND the La Mortes were born for leadership in crime."  
  
Mina and Rei nodded their head in agreement, totally awestruck by the powerful presentation of care. All thoughts of suspicion were erased from their mind when they saw the sincere look in Diamond's eyes. They were mesmerized by this speech and by the amount of sincerity and effort that Diamond had put into this. They saw emotions that were clearly a rare case for the cold-hearted La Femme leader.  
  
It is from this moment on that they have realized that Diamond La Femme has not only earned their respect, but their full trust as well. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Seiya sighed dreamily and gazed off into space, totally oblivious of Taiki's report.  
  
'Why do we have to have these meetings if there is absolutely nothing going on?' thought Seiya with annoyance, 'What is he even talking about? Something to do with the La Mortes in Kenya? I wonder what Usagi is doing right now? Is she thinking about me? I wonder-'  
  
"I never thought that'd I ever have to ask this, but Seiya, are you even listening to me?" asked Taiki, both annoyed and surprised at Seiya lack of attention.  
  
"What?! Oh! Yes! Sure! The La Morte in Kenya" answered Seiya, startled by the sudden interruption of Taiki's question.  
  
"Well, well, well" started Yaten with a sinister grin, "it seems like the careless bachelor Seiya Kou has finally fallen for a woman..Oh, I'm sorry, a girl. But don't worry pal, even the best of us fall sometimes. So tell me, how is that high school chick? What's her name again? Umali? Usani? Ura- "  
  
"Its Usagi!" interrupted Seiya before Yaten could embarrass him any further, "And she is doing just fine."  
  
"You went out with a high school girl?!" asked a bewildered Taiki.  
  
"Correction, he IS going out with a high school chick" stated Yaten, enjoying himself immensely as the ever-emotionless Seiya Kou turned crimson red.  
  
"Seiya, is this true?!" Taiki demanded to know, staring intently at Seiya to wait for a respond.  
  
"Yes" came the murmured reply that Yaten hoped.  
  
"What! Seiya, I know that we have all been pressuring you to get into a serious relationship instead of having one night stands, but we didn't mean for you to go hit on high school girls! You know that you are 25 right? As the head of the FBI, people of all ages look up to you and you sure don't set an example well by going out with a minor! What were you thinking?! How old is she?! Are you bedding her?!" demanded Taiki with one of his famous lectures.  
  
"She is a high school senior and no, I am not sleeping with her!" defended Seiya angrily.  
  
"Not yet." added Yaten, enjoying the scenario where the sophisticated Seiya gets chewed up.  
  
"Shut up wise guy!" threatened Seiya, "unless you want to be assigned desk duty for the rest of your career!" Yaten quickly suppressed himself from making anymore sexual comments, no matter how much the situation craved it. He certainly did not feel like sitting behind a desk and filling out paper work for the rest of his life.  
  
"Look," began Seiya, "I didn't mean to like her, but I just did, alright? She might be a little young for me-"  
  
"Gee, you think?" interrupted Taiki's sarcastic tone.  
  
"Let me finish!" yelled Seiya in frustration. "She might be still seventeen, but neither of us think that the age difference is an issue. She is a sweet and kind girl. The ones that you don't see too often these days with all the sex and violence corrupting high school kids. She is innocent and mature beyond her years and she is exactly the kind of girl that I want to have a serious relationship with."  
  
"But for Christ's sake Seiya, she is a minor!" objected Taiki.  
  
"I told you, the age span is not a big deal between us!" yelled Seiya, getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"But it is to the rest of society!" argued Taiki.  
  
"So?! Screw what society thinks! Why should I give up a relationship that I want to have just because society doesn't agree with it?!"  
  
Taiki took a deep breath, bringing his temper back to control. "Look Seiya," he started calmly "just because a girl is sweet and innocent, doesn't mean that she has to be yours. Yes, she might be a rare case these days, but that still doesn't mean that you have to protect her from the world. Let someone else do it. Someone who will love her. Someone who she will not feel overwhelmed with. Someone her AGE."  
  
"Someone who will take advantage of her and dump her afterwards, leaving her broken?" replied Seiya "I don't think so!"  
  
"Well, maybe it won't turn out to be that way!" objected Taiki.  
  
"Maybe it will!" countered Seiya.  
  
"I'm telling you Seiya," warned Taiki "she will be a distraction to your work and in constant danger. After all, we ARE hunting down people like La Morte and La Femme and I guarantee you that they will take advantage of this relationship! And not to mention the public! In fact, I'm surprised that the press is not surrounding her house right now!"  
  
"I know" sighed Seiya "but that's why I am prepared to protect her! Usually I wouldn't be so selfish, but..oh I don't know! I just feel good about everything when she is around."  
  
"I think your falling for her," concluded Yaten, tired of being an observer instead of a participant "although I never thought that I would see the day when YOU fall in love. I say, screw society and go get her!" Seiya shot him an angry glare, but softened into smile once he saw the sincerity in Yaten's eyes. Taiki sighed in defeat.  
  
"Out of all the women you could have fallen in love with, you had to choose her" remarked Taiki, admitting defeat. "Well then, I guess that I would have to support you in this since your heart is already set. BUT I want you to know that I am still do not approve about this whole age difference."  
  
"Thanks Taiki" replied Seiya with a warm smile, glad that Taiki has finally come to terms with this relationship, "and don't worry, you'll get over this whole age difference eventually." Taiki nodded in response and smiled warmly, glad that the fight was finally over. Going up against crime organizations such as the La Morte and La Femme and with major competition from the Central Intelligence Agency, the FBI could not AFFORD to have its commanding forces split. They needed full cooperation in the agency.  
  
"Well, now that the whole relationship fight is over, let's get back to business" concluded Seiya, "What were you reporting before Taiki?"  
  
"There has been rumors that the La Mortes want to expand into Kenya" stated Taiki. "It could be true considering there is no major drug dealership there. The La Mortes could quickly make an easy fortune there and I see no reason on what is stopping them. My suggestion is we investigate this further. If this is in fact true, then we should sent out a team to Kenya and stop the La Mortes there. It should be easy since they have yet not established a base there are probably not organized. What do you say, Seiya?"  
  
"Well, you pretty much got this whole thing covered" replied Seiya with a grin "could not have planned it better myself. Good job Taiki! You have my full permission to go ahead with this operation and Yaten will assist you. Keep me updated if anything happens."  
  
Both Taiki and Yaten nodded at their given instructions quietly left the office to carry out the plan. They were careful to not let the La Mortes receive word that the FBI was onto them. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"I'm sorry," I said with a worried laugh over the large monitor screen, "I must have heard you wrong. Because what I heard was you guys got rescued by Diamond La Femme!"  
  
"That's right" answered Mina calmly on the other side.  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed with total disbelief, "La Femme?!"  
  
"Yeah, funny, isn't it?" remarked Rei with a nervous laugh.  
  
"I don't think 'funny' was quite the word I was looking for. More like unbelievable! Or ridiculous!" I proclaimed. "Why in the nine hells would Diamond La Femme want to lift a finger to help you?! Kill you, more like it, but not help you! No, something doesn't seem right!"  
  
"Well.he was a little too friendly," inquired Mina "but he also seemed really sincere about what he said."  
  
"What?! You're taking his side Mina?!" I asked incredulously.  
  
"But he saved us for absolutely no reason!" jumped Rei to Mina's defense, "and he really did look sincere about what he said."  
  
"Oh? Pray do tell, what did Mr. Fabulous say?" I asked sarcastically with a hint of interest in my tone.  
  
"That the La Mortes and the La Femmes should stick together when they are attached by an outside force such as the government agencies and rival gangs" replied Rei, trying to remember his moving speech word by word. He had expanded further on this topic when he invited them to dine with him the same night of the ambush.  
  
"But he IS our rival gang!" I yelled with frustration.  
  
"Yeah, but he said that we may be rivals, but in a way are also allies. We may both be fighting for the title as the head organization but neither of us would be able to stand it if another gang was to cut in and take our rightful place. That's why we should look out for each other!" proclaimed Mina.  
  
"I can't believe that you two are defending him!" I remarked in anger, "did it ever occur to either of you that this might be a trap?"  
  
"Yeah, at first" admitted Rei "but then, why wouldn't he kill us when he had the chance? We were completely outnumbered and backed into a corner. If he did want us dead, then he would have just let Mackenzie's men finish us off."  
  
"I suppose" I implied with uncertainty.  
  
"So this couldn't have been a trap" concluded Mina "he helped us out of that situation and he wanted nothing in return. NOTHING!"  
  
"What was he even doing there in the first place?" I asked with suspicion.  
  
"Oh, he actually admitted to us that he wanted to establish a base in Kenya after hearing the rumors of our interest in the city. He wanted to rival us and not miss out on a great opportunity such as this. But when he saw us getting attached by Mackenzie's men, his whole deal with Mackenzie was off" answered Rei.  
  
"He actually admitted that?" I asked with disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, pretty amazing, isn't it?" laughed Rei, "who would have thought that the infamous ruthless La Femme leader was actually a nice guy?"  
  
"Are you sure that HE was telling the truth instead of just bullshitting you guys?" I asked, once again, suspicion clearly heard in my voice.  
  
"YES!" cried Mina with exasperation, clearly annoyed at my continues distrust.  
  
I sighed with defeat as I looked at their hopeful faces on the screen. They seemed so optimistic about La Femme's sudden change of attitude. It was as if they now trusted him completely. I am more than amazed at what La Femme managed to do in the brief time of one single evening. I know that Rei and Mina are not gullible and are very careful about whom they trust, but this completely changed their perspectives. I struggled to make sense of this whole situation. Why would La Femme want their trust? Does he want to ruin this organization from the inside? No, of course not! No matter how much Rei and Mina trust him, they would never betray me nor this organization to him! It will simply not happen!  
  
"Um...Serena?" inquired Rei, breaking my stream of thought.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"So..what do you think about all this?" she asked nervously, bracing herself for my negative outburst.  
  
"Well, since you guys seem to trust him so much, I suppose that I should give him a try" I proclaimed with a smile, "I know that you two would never direct me wrong. I believe fully in you and Mina's ability to judge character. If you guys like him so much then there must be something good about him. Although, I can't promise that I will like him as much as you two do, I will still try to get along with him and see what he is like for myself. I'm sorry that I didn't support you guys on this from the beginning, but you do have my full support now. I'm just so happy and relieved that you two made it back alright!"  
  
"Thanks for being so understanding Serena" responded Mina with a big smile.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Sere" added Rei, "I understand that this must be hard for you to accept considering he was your arch nemesis for the most part of your life. Hell, it still sounds unbelievable to me! I know that you still have doubt and, frankly, I don't blame you. You just have to meet him for yourself before you make any judgments. I know that your first meeting with him in the pentagon didn't go over so well, but really, give him another try and I promise that you won't regret it."  
  
"How can I refuse this when you guys are showing so much confidence in him?" I proclaimed softly with a bright smile, "And I also thank you for opening me up for other possibilities beyond what my narrow mind wants to believe."  
  
"Oh Serena, you're not narrow minded!" implied Mina with a teasing voice, once again managing to brighten up the situation.  
  
"I'm just SO happy that you two are alright!" I repeated once again with pure joy "I was so worried when I found out! Do you know how hard it was for me to sit here and do nothing? I literally wanted to fly to Kenya myself! Oh, I wish that I were with you guys in headquarters right now! I want to give you guys a big tight hug SO much! I miss you!"  
  
"We miss you too Serena, " responded Rei "but there is no sense for you to fly all the way here from Tokyo for no reason but to just see us. After all, aren't we seeing each other on the screen right now? Just hang on for a few more months Sere and then you'll be out of that 'hell hole school', as you call it, for good!"  
  
"Yeah Serena, Re is right" agreed Mina "just hang on there for a few more months and then you'll be back for good. In fact, lets go on a full blow out shopping spree once you're back!" Sweat drops appeared on both mine and Rei's head at Mina's high enthusiasm. It was so like her to be planning out a shopping trip so far in advance. Shopping was not only Mina's hobby, but passion as well.  
  
"Well, since I can't come over there, I want to hear all about your amazing escape over the monitor right now!" I pretty much demanded in an excited voice as I got comfortable in my seat for a long tale. I was especially looking forward to hearing how La Femme got involved this situation. After all, as they knew, I still had doubt in my mind. I made a note to myself to be especially careful from now on.  
  
If this whole thing is a set up, then I want to be fully prepared when he strikes. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Your plan is running perfectly" Sapphire congratulated Diamond "you have La Morte's lieutenants eating out of your hand now and no doubt they're whispering just the right words about you in her ears."  
  
"Yes, but I am still not quite satisfied with the result" proclaimed Diamond with a frown.  
  
"Why not?" asked an eager Sapphire, not believing that Diamond was still not happy despite this tremendous progress. "You have her lieutenants on your side and now she is probably rethinking her hatred towards you too. Pretty soon you will have her on your side too and then the La Morte organization will be ours for the taking. What more could you want?"  
  
"Don't be fooled Sapphire" warned Diamond "La Morte will not be as easily persuaded as her lieutenants. She may be a rookie, but she is definitely a smart one. Yes, she may be reevaluating her feelings towards me right now due to her lieutenants' suggestions, but she will not except me as they have with open arms. From what I've seen of her plan tactics, she will most likely bind her time. She will give me a chance, but meanwhile, she will be on constant lookout for anything suspicious in me. She wants to be ready when I strike or if I strike."  
  
"How can you know this?" asked Sapphire with bewilderment "And what if you're wrong? What is she has come to terms with the fact that you want to help the La Morte organization instead of destroying it?"  
  
"She will not trust her former rival so well" stated Diamond with simplicity, "In fact, she may view me as an even bigger threat now then before my sudden change of attitude. She thinks that I want the La Morte organization gone, but what she doesn't suspect is that I want to merge her organization with ours. With the two organizations together and with her ruling by my side, we could do wanders to the world!"  
  
"Yes, but I doubt she will be as ready to accept this as you are" remarked Sapphire "She may come to trust you and come to terms with the fact that you're no longer her enemy, but I highly doubt that she would agree to this merger. After all, she has been taught that the La Femmes are her highest enemy next to the government agencies and I doubt that she is going to go against the teachings that Kenji La Morte probably taught her himself before he died."  
  
"She may not come to accept this right away but she will eventually if we take it on a step at a time" stated Diamond.  
  
"How?"  
  
"First we will talk of an alliance that may aid both of us against the government agencies. Since I am currently known to her as a helping person, she will suspect nothing and only think of this as a convenience."  
  
"But I highly doubt that she will even agree to an alliance" interrupted Sapphire.  
  
"Do you remember the time that the La Mortes and the La Femmes fought side by side Sapphire?" reminded Diamond "As a matter of fact, it was only a decade ago when Kenji La Morte was still alive. The alliance broke off when he died and our dear father thought that the La Mortes were too unstable to rule by our side. It was after this then the rivalry started although our people wanted full dominance over La Mortes generations ago."  
  
Sapphire nodded at this brief explanation of history. "This whole rivalry is what caused father's death. If he didn't try to set up the La Mortes in Toronto then the CIA would have never shot him. It is still unbelievable that father did not see the agents coming."  
  
"What's in the past is in the past. Father was a fool to not see the agents and a completely unworthy leader of the La Femme organization." stated Diamond with anger. He has still not quite forgiven his father for killing his mother due to the fact that she was against the La Femmes way of living. Sapphire nodded, he might have had feeling towards his father, but he trusted and adored Diamond way more. In Sapphire's mind, his big brother was always right.  
  
"You see Sapphire," continued on Diamond, not letting the memory of his late father distract him from business, "Serena La Morte may be over suspicious, but she is not narrow minded. She will most likely consider the fact of heeling old wounds and reforming the alliance that was lost despite her father's death. Of course, I will inform her of all the advantages and I trust that she will figure out the disadvantages as well. She may waver in this decision right now, but she will come to accept it with her lieutenants constantly urging her and with me putting pressure on her. Of course, it will be friendly pressure considering the fact that I also want to earn her trust."  
  
"I still think that it's a long shot" replied Sapphire with a frown, "especially earning her trust." Diamond smiled at his littler brother's needless and constant worrying.  
  
"Sapphire, in this game, time is our strongest ally." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Hey boss" greeted a cheerful Tony as he came into my office. I glanced up from the contracts I was signing and smiled at him in greeting.  
  
"I just finished contacting with headquarters" he informed "I found out that Diamond La Femme is throwing a ball. Although no La Morte has ever been invited or gone to one of his parties, it is well known fact that they are fantastic! Lieutenant Rei and Mina have received exclusive invitations from him and they want you to attend. La Femme invited you personally to be the guest of honor on this special occasion. It is his 10th year anniversary of leadership and La Femme organizations' 250-year annual anniversary of birth. It will only include very selective and influential members. No government agents are going to slip into this party, the place will be swarming with security. It is known that he spent at least 20 grand preparing for it. It will definitely be an occasion to remember."  
  
"He want's me to be the guest of honor on such an important occasion in the history of the La Femmes?" I asked incredulously, "Gees! I know that recently the La Morte and the La Femmes are beginning to have a better relationship, but this magnitude of friendship is simply unbearable! It's situations like these that gets me thinking if he really is setting us up."  
  
"Lieutenant Rei and Mina seem to trust" stated Tony.  
  
"Yeah, I know" I sighed "But what's worrying me is that they seem to trust him a little too much. I mean it was not even two weeks ago that they considered Diamond La Femme as their top enemy. And then, during the night of the Mackenzie ambush, bam! They trust him full hearted. It's been what? Like 10 days after this incident, and look, we're beginning to except the La Femmes with open arms! Don't you think that this is a set up? Don't you think that La Femme planned for this to happen or something?"  
  
"I am in no position to argue with my superiors, but it seems to me Diamond La Femme wants YOUR trust more than anything else. Just look at what measures he took to try to earn it." remarked Tony.  
  
"Well, I suppose that if I keep on my toes I'll be ready for anything that he tries to pull. He will discover that my trust is not so easily earned."  
  
"So are you still going to the ball?" asked Tony hesitantly.  
  
"Yes I am" I answered with a sinister grin "I am eager to meet this new side of La Femme myself. Contact Mina and Rei when they get back from their latest mission. I want the preparations ready."  
  
"Right away boss" replied Tony obediently. "The party is in four days and lieutenant Mina and Rei should be back at headquarters in around two days."  
  
"OK, I want you or Ronda to phone my school and come up with an excuse for my absence for the week and I want a jet here by tomorrow afternoon. I should arrive at headquarters in approximately the same time as Rei and Mina. I will make further preparations there with them." I concluded.  
  
"Alright, I will inform Ronda about your plan immediately" proclaimed Tony as he quietly left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
  
This was going to be a long tiresome week. And who knows how tiresome it's going to get acting all perfect and happy in La Femmes party. It will be pretty hard not to act suspicious, especially since the mastermind himself will be probably right in front of me for most of the night.  
  
"What are you up to La Femme?" I could not help but wonder out loud the number one question that's been in my head ever since this whole thing began. This question has also raised a sense of insecurity within me that slightly shattered my confidence.  
  
"And will I be able to stop you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hi guys! Just want to clarify a few things: I know that you're only politically allowed to run for office when you're at least 35, but in my story Sapphire was able to run when he was16 due to the fact that Diamond pulled some strings for him. I also want to ask if you think that I am stretching this story far too long. Do you think that I should end it soon or do you think that I should keep going? Do you want this to be a Serena/Diamond or Serena/Darien pairing? I can make it either way in the end, but I can't really put her with Seiya with the way I want to end this story. Sorry for those who like Seiya. Sorry for the long update! And REVIEW ME to give me your answers for these questions.  
  
REVIEW ME! 


	16. chapter 15

THE LA MORTE  
  
"Miss La Morte, which jewelry would you like to accommodate your dress? The diamonds or the pearls?" asked the world-famous designer Lili Serrano.  
  
"Diamonds" I answered in my usual cold tone. She nodded in approval and carefully wrote down my order in her little notebook as her two assistants took careful measurement of my body.  
  
"Would you like gloves to accommodate your dress?" she inquired once again in a very professional manner.  
  
"No" I answered, while she in turn nodded again and took note.  
  
"Would you like an off shoulder gown or modern day dress?"  
  
"The dress"  
  
"Strapless?"  
  
"No, I want thin straps"  
  
"Color?"  
  
"Black"  
  
She paused to quickly scribble this down on her pad before looking up.  
  
"Well, Miss La Morte, that's all I need for now to start on your design" Serrano concluded as she motioned for her assistants to finish up. "But I may require some additional details later on in the designing process."  
  
I nodded in understanding as her assistants finished up the last of their measurements. When they finally stopped swarming over me, I allowed my arms to drop to my sides and my body to relax a bit from the stiffness that this situation had caused. I let out a relaxed breath and looked at Serrano expectantly as she finished writing in her notebook.  
  
"Your dress will be ready in about 2 days, Miss La Morte. I'm afraid that's the best I can do in such a short notice" proclaimed Serrano, "I'm sorry."  
  
"OK. Just make sure that it will be ready by then. No delays" I warned in a dangerous tone, earning a nervous glance from the world-famous designer.  
  
"You have my word Miss La Morte" she promised as she bowed her head in a sing of respect before quietly leaving the room with her assistants following obediently. I can tell she didn't want to stick around and find out the consequences to failing the La Morte leader. No one did.  
  
Looks like my turn of torture was up and Mina's was next. Of course, to Mina it was anything but torture. She loved being measured for special designs just as much as shopping. Serrano would probably be in her room for the remainder of the afternoon, waiting for her decision on the type of dress. And then, of course, there is the color, the jewelry, the style, and all the other crap that went with the design. It looks like it'll be a long while till Rei finally gets her turn.  
  
I am anxiously counting down the days till the 'grand ball', as the whole crime world is calling. Once word has spread that I'm actually attending, all the crime families went wild trying to get an invitation to this once in a life time occasion. 'A ball hosted by Diamond La Femme, with Serena La Morte attending as the guest of honor.' Who wouldn't jump at the chance to get in? To see the two biggest names in the crime circle actually in the same room? The two rival organizations at the same function? Hell, I even would!  
  
I'm also pretty sure that this grand occasion has reached the ears of Seiya Kou and the other government agencies. They went wild trying to find the place that will host this grand occasion, but failed miserably so far. I must hand it to La Femme, he sure knows how to hide something this big very well. Only major influential people in the crime circle know the actual hosting place, including me. Apparently it's some unknown small island that La Femme owns property on. The view is said to be magnificent since the mansion was right beside the ocean. And since the FBI and CIA didn't know where it was located, they can't send agents undercover to scan the party. So all in all, I'll be safe without a disguise for once. I guess that I should thank La Femme for this very rare opportunity for me to actually not wear any unnecessary make up to cover up my face. I can actually be seen with my natural features on my face, not that I think it's a good idea. But I'm sure that there's going to be no leaks. After all, La Femme himself had made sure of that.  
  
Looks like this is definitely going to be an occasion to remember. The little unknown island would be world-famous after this ball.  
  
The ball that is going to take place 3 nights from now. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the interruption! I'm glad to say that I actually have a reasonable excuse for this late update other than writer's block. I had to move! Not to a new city, of course, but to a new house! I love my new house! I love how it's so quite and peaceful there without any interruption of traffic noises where my old house was. I love the peacefulness! Anyway, enough about my new house. I wrote this author note in between this chapter because I felt like you guys deserved to be able to get to the story right away after my long delay. The idea is to get you so hooked on to the story that this sudden interruption will annoy the hell out of you. Did it work? HE HE Sorry! What I wrote above was sort of a prelude to the 'grand ball.' When I continue below, the grand ball will begin, and yes, it will take the whole chapter. So are you guys ready?  
  
PS: I asked for a vote on the preferable couple, and the majority voted Serena/Darien. This is great, since I also originally wanted them to end up together, so I don't have to change anything in my ending. However, I'm also sad that its not going to be a Serena/Diamond story since I like Diamond. A LOT. Sorry for those who like Diamond, I feel your disappointment. In my point of view, Diamond is just a severely misunderstood villain who deserved to win Sailormoon's heart in the end. After all, why should Darien get all the breaks? Sorry, I'm a little off topic, so I'll just shut up now. And FYI, I like BOTH Darien and Diamond.  
  
NOTE: By the way, from now on, this chapter is going to be told from a third person's perspective. The reason why is I found that if I let Serena narrate like always, I would have to switch POV's quite often with Diamond in the picture. After all, what fun would it be if you didn't know how the great invincible La Femme leader felt about all this, huh? Sorry for those who like this story from Serena's perspective. I promise that it will change back after this chapter. Unless you guys don't want me to. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Shimmering bright light filled the once deserted stone castle of Rody Island. The once peaceful little forest was now filled with the laughter and conversation of the rich and powerful. Four helicopters were active on the newly developed landing area along with 3 high-class boats. Limousines awaited the arrival of the wealthy passengers on board the helicopters and boats. It was nothing but the best for Diamond La Femme's guests.  
  
The limousines drove smoothly through the beautiful forest along the newly covered roads. High tech securities was lined up but barely spotted in the shadows of the trees to prevent the slightest emergency. There was absolutely nothing to fear as professional guards could also be seen posted every few minutes along the road, leaving the passengers to enjoy the view with absolutely no distractions. You had to be not only rich but also influential to even consider being invited to such an occasion. These were the very best of the world's 1st class citizens. This function contained more than enough influential members to overrun a government. These were the supporters of the world's top two crime organizations, the La Femme and the La Morte.  
  
Serena La Morte sighed as she looked out the window of the stretch limo at the vast darkness of the deep rich forest. She always was found of nature, ever since childhood when her long dead father took her to the Amazon Rain Forest. Her hawk eyes spotted every security camera that Diamond La Femme had placed, not liking the idea that they can see her but she can't see them. Serena liked to be the watching hunter instead of the watched prey.  
  
The limousine had finally pulled into the curve of the large La Femme estate near the ocean. They passed through the big electrical iron gates and toward the double oak doors that marked the entrance to the enchanting castle.  
  
"Just like in fairy tales." murmured the younger personality of the La Morte leader as she looked up dreamily at the castle.  
  
"What?" asked her cousin and long time friend, Minako Aino with a questioning look, "Did you say something?"  
  
"No" answered Serena, with the older personality in control once again, "Nothing of importance."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Rei Hino, Serena's other childhood friend.  
  
"Positive"  
  
"Well then we're there" informed Rei as the fine dressed servants quickly came to open the door for the three most influential ladies in the La Morte organization. Serena took her rightful position as the head of the organization and stepped out first as the young servant offered his hand. She accepted the help and stepped out gracefully, causing a complete reaction from the wealthy crowd.  
  
Out of the shiny stretch limousine stepped out one of the most beautiful women that the crowd has ever seen. First the creamy long legs stepped onto the rich red carpet, followed by a slim waist and full breasts, and finally the face. The face of a goddess. The most semetrical face God ever made. The features were in exact alignment. Nothing was out of place. The big light blue eyes that you could drown in, the straight nose and high cheekbones with the soft cheeks that were a slightly tainted pink. The lips were something amazing by themselves. The pouty and soft glittering pink lips were enough to seduce any man for a taste. Long golden silk hair adorned the perfect face that was currently put into the most unusual pigtails. The golden strands were tied into a round ball at the top of the head while the rest flowed breezily down to touch the beauty's knees. It might have looked childish and ugly on other women, but this style added a tint of innocence to the already pure angel.  
  
A long black dress adorned her flawless body, hugging her every curve. A slit was present at the side of the dress running up her thigh, giving a clear view of her well-shaped leg. The top of the dress was low cut, showing a little view of her cleavage and tight enough to leave little to the imagination. It had very thin spaghetti straps running along her shoulder. A pair of well-cut diamond earrings were hung on her earlobe and a matching diamond necklace along with a bracelet dangling from her wrist. The golden edge of her jewelry reflected the bright light of the mansion. A pair of black high-heeled shoes adorned her feet, matching the rich material of her dress. It was evident that little make up was present on the angle's face as the product would just cover her natural beauty that would haunt the men present for nights to come.  
  
Two other women followed the beauty out of the limousine. The first was a light blonde adorning a dark orange low cut gown that touched the floor with pearls to match the texture. The second was raven haired wearing a flaming red short dress that reached her knees with matching sapphire jewelry adorning her ears, neck and hands. Both women would be considered more beautiful than most super models, but the presence of the goddess far outshined their earthly beauty. No one could compare to the goddess.  
  
The two women were recognized immediately by the crowd as the lieutenants of the La Morte organization. They were well-known crime leaders and secretly, very influential and respected members of the 1st class society. In fact, most men, both married and single have had their mind wonder to the two beautiful La Morte lieutenants at one time or another. Beauty like theirs' was just not ignored. But tonight was definitely another matter.  
  
The two La Morte lieutenants were lead through the wide double oak doors by the goddess. Although none of the wealthy citizens present had ever seen her, they had a good idea as to who she was. And it was now, at this moment, that they realized the wild-spreading rumor was all true.  
  
The infamous Serena La Morte herself was present at this ball. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
The majestic double oak doors opened to reveal a room beyond your imagination. Serena casually glanced around at the expensive decorations adorning the walls and ceiling of the stadium-sized room. A shiny marble floor covered the ground, making it easy for couples to glide to the classical music conducted by an orchestra on the right corner of the room. Long tables lined the right side of the room, covered with refreshments of every kind imaginable. Leather couches along with glass tables lined the left side of the room, offering refuge for those who disliked the dance floor.  
  
At the front of the large well-polished room stood a large table covered with golden silk cloth and golden dishes to match the design. Six chairs lined the table, reserved for the most important guests of the ball and the host himself. The two chairs in the middle were made out of pure gold and stood the tallest and brightest in the room. The other for chairs were made out of silver, taking the second highest status in appearance.  
  
Serena gracefully entered the fairy tale ballroom with Mina and Rei right behind her. All eyes turned to her and the room became dead silent.  
  
Then the muttering began.  
  
"Who is she?" "She is beautiful!" "How is she invited?" "Why are the two La Morte lieutenants following her?" "Is she somehow related to Serena La Morte?"  
  
Then it dawned on everybody. She WAS Serena La Morte, the infamous ruling Mafia Princess. The one who the FBI would do anything to find. The one who everybody wanted to meet.  
  
The room quickly tuned up with whispers of excitement, but no one dared to approach the great leader herself or any of her lieutenants.  
  
Serena kept on walking gracefully past the excited crow that was no doubt talking about her. She paid no heed to the lustful stares that she received from well-respected men and the stares of envy from the women. All that was on her mind right now was finding Diamond La Femme, the man that her lieutenants claim has changed so much.  
  
Suddenly the room became silent once again as the crowd in front of Serena parted. A single pair of evenly paced footsteps echoed in the high ceiling of the room. The crowd departed further as the footsteps neared her, showing this mysterious person a remarkable amount of respect.  
  
In between the parted crowd stepped out a man wearing a pure white tuxedo with shiny and elegant leather shoes that made the solo noise in the room. With his light blue hair neatly combed back and appearance as handsome as always, Diamond La Femme certainly made quiet the prince charming. He was certainly good enough to be the man of the hour. The man that Serena herself was eager to see.  
  
"Ah, Miss La Morte" Diamond warmly greeted while walking over with a one of his dead gorgeous smiles "just the one woman I wanted to see. It is such an honor and pleasure to see you again." He gently picked up her right hand and placed a light and savoring kiss on it, causing most of the women in the room to sigh in contempt.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. La Femme" replied Serena with a dazzling smile of her own that sent a shiver of delight running up Diamond's spine. She gently pried away her hand from Diamond's gentle but secure grip.  
  
"Oh, but you have no idea." murmured Diamond in a low tone only audible to Serena's sensitive ears. She looked up at him with confusion and curiosity. His only response was a wink of his beautiful deep violet eye.  
  
Diamond led Serena casually to the front of the room where the big majestic golden covered table was located. Mina and Rei dutifully followed three steps behind. Diamond and Serena stopped in front of the table and faced the silent crowd. He did not need to clear his throat or do anything of the sort to gain attention, for the audience was already hanging on to his every word.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen" began Diamond with his smooth voice that carried out to every corner of the large room "I am glad that you have all made it. You all are well-respected members of the upper class and this is an occasion for all of us to enjoy the night without the worry of our duty. Let me put your minds to ease by telling that your presence here will not reach the ears of anyone beyond this island and therefore you have nothing to fear from the US authority or any other government agency. At the same time, you all are expected to forget everything that you have seen here on this island. No one beyond the upper class present now should know what has occurred tonight. You all know that I like to enforce my policies by placing severe punishments if broken and I have my ways with finding the origin of the problem.  
  
Now, let us put this unpleasant conversation aside and discuss something that is much more worthy of our time. As the ruling class of the society, it is your PRIVILEGE to finally be able to meet the one woman that has amazed us none stop. The one woman that has been able to run one of the world's largest crime organizations at the mere age of 12. The one woman who is only 17 today and has been proclaimed as one of the best leaders the La Morte organization has encountered. Not only do I proclaim her a great leader, but I also consider it an honor to be able to share her presence here.  
  
I am of course talking about the one and only Serena La Morte, the beautiful woman standing next to me. I'm sure that you all know that it is a very rare case that Miss La Morte attends an occasion so I consider myself beyond lucky. She is the guest of honor tonight and I know no one more better deserving of this position than she. Now, I'm sure that everyone is waiting for Miss La Morte's comments.." Finished Diamond as he handed Serena the attention of the audience and motioned for her to speak with a graceful gesture of his hand.  
  
If it were Usagi Tsukino that was standing right now in the elegant ballroom, then things would have played out completely different. But it was not Usagi Tsukino that graced the presence of the highest class in the crime world, it was the well respected Serena La Morte. Serena did not loose any of her elegant and confident composure as she accepted the spotlight politely with a nod.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen" she announced with her cold expressionless voice that showed none of her inside emotions "it is an honor for me to be here tonight. Mr. La Femme flatters me too much with his compliments and I am beyond honored to be receiving his rare appreciation. I am pleased to be seeing each one of you and I look forward to meeting you personally."  
  
The crowd began to clap in appreciation as expected from the 1st class. There was no cheering or whistling as it was considered highly rude and amateur like. Diamond raised a single hand up for attention and immediately, the coherent claps ceased.  
  
"Now let us all enjoy the night ahead" he stated and immediately the well skilled orchestra began to conduct its classical soothing music. However, the crowd still stood uneasily still. No one dared to make the first move.  
  
"May I have this dance, my goddess?" came the soft and seductive voice of Diamond to Serena's ears. He extended his hand toward her in a gentleman manor, willing her to accept. Serena smiled in response.  
  
"Of course" she replied softly as she placed her delicate small hand into his large ones. His fingers immediately closed around the creamy skin and his handsome face was adorned with a rare smile that was now mostly present only for Serena. Diamond gently led her to the middle of the dance floor, the crowd immediately parting to let the two most powerful people in the crime world pass through and immediately closed in to have a better look of the well-suited couple.  
  
As they reached their destination, Diamond gently slid an arm around her small waist while the other was still clutching her hand tightly, carefully testing her boundaries for acceptance. Serena did not object as she awkwardly put her arm around his neck and moved slightly closer.  
  
'She is accepting me' thought Diamond in amazement as the rare smile on his face broadened. Deep violet eyes locked with clear blue ones. The awkward moment was over and the dangerous couple quickly adjusted to each other. As both came from well-respected and rich families, both knew how to waltz gracefully to the music well appreciated by the 1st class.  
  
'He looks gorgeous' thought Serena unconsciously as she began to shift closer to his warm body. Diamond did not miss this invitation as he closed the uncomfortable gap between them and pressed her small delicate frame to his well-built chest.  
  
The sensation to him was intoxicating. He could smell her strawberry flavored hair that was right to his lips. He could feel her breath softly reaching his neck. He could feel her full breasts tightly pressing his torso and he could feel his own manhood growing harder. It took all his will power and self-control to not just sweep her off her feet right then and there and claim her for his own. All the while, his eyes never left her drowning blue orbs, trying to tell her what he wanted to say ever since they met.  
  
'Be Mine Forever.' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
It was a sight to behold as the most well respected pair in the criminal world danced in each others arms, totally oblivious to the space around them. The crowd began to whisper in both excitement and amazement. This scene will most definitely enter the criminal history and be remembered for years to come. It was well known that the La Morte and the La Femme organization were both competing for control of each other but this definitely changed most of the present aristocrats' perspective on the on going battle. Serena La Morte dancing in the arms of Diamond La Femme. Truly a sight to behold.  
  
As the magical waltz has finally reached an end, the room was silent once again.  
  
It took a minute for the perfect couple to become aware of the space around them. By then, Diamond's arm was tightly around Serena's slim waist in a highly protective manor, almost daring for any other male to take his place. Serena was still pressed tightly against his body, enjoying her place.  
  
His head began to slowly bend down towards the delicate face of the goddess, inching closer and closer by the second.  
  
'Her lips are like rose petals. Both soft and beautiful' thought Diamond, hungering for a taste. Serena did not object as she unconsciously tilted her head up to meet his. The uncomfortable silence grew as everyone stared at the romantic scene.  
  
'What the fuck am I doing?!' reacted Serena's mind all of a sudden. 'This is Diamond La Femme! Why the fuck am I so close to HIM?!' Serena immediately came out of the trance and began to push away. Diamond stopped his advances, aware of her sudden change in attitude. He reluctantly released his wise grip around her waist, allowing he to back away slightly.  
  
"Thank you Mr. La Femme for this wonderful dance" spoke Serena, a very rare case of uncertainty heard in her tone. Then, as if all of a suddenly aware of this, both her expression and voice hardened. "I mean, it was certainly a pleasure. I never knew you were such a good dancer."  
  
"I thank my lady" replied Diamond with another of his charming grins. There was an awkward silence between the pair as Serena gradually looked around the room at all the staring faces.  
  
"Well, I guess we put on quite a show for your guests" she remarked in her cold tone.  
  
"We certainly did" replied Diamond "Care to put on a better one?"  
  
"I would love to, but unfortunately, I am rather tired" lied Serena with a smile. "It was very hard work trying to keep up with someone as skilled of a dancer as you, so if you would excuse me, I would much rather go to the refreshment table an talk to some of tonight's guests."  
  
"Well, of course. As My lady wishes" said Diamond, no tone of disappointment evident. "May I accompany you there?"  
  
"No, that would be quite alright" Serena quickly replied "Besides, I think you should better start dancing with some of your lady guests, as they are clearly wanting to dance with you." Serena motioned to Diamond at all the looks of envy on the women's faces, purposely ignoring the look of lust on the men's as they stared at her. "Now if you would excuse me." She lightly curtsied to Diamond in a show of respect and began to walk away. The crowd immediately parted to let her through. Mina and Rei were immediately right beside her.  
  
Diamond, clearly no evident of anger or disappointment shown on his face, lightly walked up to another young lady and asked her to dance with him. The 16-year-old girl blushed furiously and immediately accepted his hand. Diamond looked down upon her with a charming smile, completely taking the girl's breath away. As the new couple began to dance to the next waltz, with the girl constantly trying to keep up with Diamond's graceful moves, the crowd finally began to come out of their observative state as other couples began to join in. Everything was back to normal during one of Diamond La Femme's parties, with the men sighting in contempt as their wives and daughters embarrassed themselves just for a chance to dance with the god of perfection. But everyone knew that this was not one of his usual parties for right now this room also contained a second perfection. The great La Morte goddess that every man tried to meet.  
  
But there was one particular scene that stuck in everyone's head. The scene of Diamond La Femme's lips almost meeting those of Serena La Morte. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
As Diamond began his waltz with yet another possessive woman that would give anything for him to pay the least bit of interest to them, his mind wandered back to the golden haired angel.  
  
He was not disappointed at her sudden departure. Not at all. For tonight he was finally a step closer towards conquering her.  
  
He, of course, did not miss her moment of weakness when her true emotions were exposed. This was just the opportunity that he needed.  
  
He smiled a true sinister smile, causing the already blushing woman in his arms to become even redder.  
  
Her moment of weakness showed him something he desperately wanted to believe. That she is not completely unmanageable and could be manipulated. He caught just a glimpse of what a vulnerable Serena La Morte looked liked and he was more than proud of himself for causing the effect. However, he did not only wanted to see vulnerability in her drowning blue orbs, but love and devotion as well. She was like a drug to him. Each time he needed more and more to get the same effect. He wanted to possess her completely.  
  
'I will make you mine Serena' Diamond promised himself. 'No matter what the cost.'  
  
'After all, the night is still young.' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
AN: Sorry for the long update. School has started and they are piling us with homework. If you have any questions or comments, please tell me in your review. I ask you to patiently wait for my next update. I'm sorry that I piss you off, but I'm trying!  
  
REVIEW ME! 


	17. chapter 16

A.N: Hi everybody! Sorry for not updating so long, I've been busy with schoolwork. I was also not in a particularly creative mood most of the school nights and just dead tired on the weekends. I hope you like this chapter, since I spent like a whole month writing pieces of it. My fried DDRD was getting anxious waiting for me to update, and I think some of you guys are too. I understand completely since I also get pissed off when the stories I read don't get updated. Sorry!  
  
PS: I have a new story out. It's called "Empty." It's basically about vampires and a broken society, and it has kind of a sad theme to it. I wrote this when I was in a rather dark mood. I really hope that you read it and send me lots of REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
PPS: Thanks to DDRD for completing my reviews up to 130! I LOVE YOU!  
  
THE LA MORTE  
  
"What do you mean Aston breached our contract?!" I yelled with annoyance into the small piece of transmitter device I call my phone. I was not so much annoyed at the man on the other line, but rather at Noah Aston.  
  
"Well boss, it seems like there was a security breach on his part" reported Alex, my latest high-ranking agent. With the way he was going at the age of 27, he would be guaranteed to have a respectable spot in this organization before he even hit 35.  
  
"What kind of security breach?" I inquired skeptically.  
  
"It appears to be that there was a leak in his group. Most likely an undercover agent" Alex predicted. "Aston seems tight about this. He's making fatal mistakes that could also hurt us."  
  
"FBI or CIA?" I asked, certain that it would be one of the two, if not both.  
  
"I can't determine for sure since there are still some premature information gathered, but I would guess its CIA." Alex made another educated hypothesis.  
  
"Very good" I complimented, shocking the hell out of him since I rarely give encouragements. However, this time was an exception. The guy was quick, professional, and he knew his information. It's hard to find people like him these days. "We have been hearing a lot about CIA sending out spies all over."  
  
"So what should we do boss?" he asked, like a devoted puppet on my strings. The guy sure knew the proper place for his loyalties.  
  
"I want Aston dead and the deal sealed in 24 hours" I stated simply, knowing that it was going to be done.  
  
"Anything else boss?" Alex asked, not getting the slight bit nervous with his task.  
  
"Yeah, I want you to promote a new leader for the Do'Verrada group that would answer to US only" I emphasized. "If you need support, which I very doubt you will, you may mention my name to the voting committee."  
  
"Thank you boss" he humbly answered, all too glad to know he is on my good side.  
  
"That is all" I concluded before pressing the tiny END button on the futuristic phone. I sighed with contempt. I hate it when my customers don't follow the contract! It just pisses the fucking shit out of me! Sometimes life really sucked!  
  
Well, that's that! I got out of my comfortable seat in the leather chair and headed out of my private study, rather small compared to my others, but still well enough to perform its function. With a house this small, you can't have a huge study. It will look very suspicious and as you know, attention is the last thing I want.  
  
As I headed up the stairs to my room, I could clearly see Ronda and Tony getting out of their comfortable position in the couch and coming to greet me. I gritted my teeth in annoyance and sighed with despair. I do NOT need this right now! It's May and the SATs are coming next month. Then school's over and I'm out off this hellhole for good! Just two more months!  
  
"Hey boss" greeted Tony rather nervously, with Ronda right behind him for encouragement.  
  
"Hey" I replied, giving a sincere smile.  
  
They were still wondering what happened at the ball two weeks ago that prompted me to be rather tolerant of the La Femmes now. They heard the rumor that I snuggled up with Diamond La Femme real close, but then again, who hasn't heard it? It's probably being discussed right now by the FBI, probably taking it as a thread of the two organization joining forces. Well, let them sweat. I'm rather enjoying their tension.  
  
"Um boss..we were kind of wondering...um...about that night..." Tony struggle for words, clearly too nervous and too shy to ask straight forward. I gave him another smile. You can't blame the guy for being curious. I consider that a good quality.  
  
"If you are wondering if me and Diamond La Femme hooked up, then the answer is no" I stated simply. "Yes, I did dance with him a few times, but that's all."  
  
"That's not what we're hearing" Ronda commented with a mischievous grin. I stuck out my tongue at her. Apparently, she's into gossip now.  
  
"Well, that's what I'm telling you from first hand experience!" I replied with attitude and made a face at her before quickly climbing the stairs to get away from my questioning "parents."  
  
Once in my room, I ran quickly to my queen sized bed and flopped down with a thud. I was exhausted! I took a deep breath and let it out with a big sigh. I look around my room, everything in perfect organization. I really do have to get out of the habit of this kind of neatness that was embedded to me ever since youth. This is really starting to make me look like a neat freak.  
  
I sigh one last time as my eyes traveled around the room and landed on the ceiling above my bed. I wasn't really seeing anything since my thoughts were in another setting completely. How can I ever forget that night? It has embedded itself in my mind forever.  
  
Flashback  
  
As the magnificent ball has finally reached its end, a pang of disappointment somehow hit me. It was a long time since I have gone to a party this exciting. This was better than a rave. Diamond La Femme, being the wonderful host he is, has escorted me to my ride, insisting that I take his personal limousine for a smoother trip. I smiled at his sweetness and concern. Man, if he wasn't my mortal enemy, than I would have definitely fallen for him.  
  
"I had a great night" I said sincerely as we began nearing the gleaming black vehicle. He looked at me with his deep violet eyes and graced me with his dazzling smile. I smiled back, wondering what the hell was going through his mind right now, as he remained silent.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want me to drive you?" he asked for the fifth time.  
  
"Positive" I replied "After all, what kind of a host would you be if you just left your guests here?"  
  
"Rubius and Emerald could see to this inconvenience" he simply stated, showing amusement at my concern.  
  
"Definitely not necessary" I quickly interjected.  
  
"Well, my beautiful lady, I am beginning to get the feeling that you don't want me around" he inquired teasingly.  
  
"What do you think?" I challenged him with my own amusing attitude, a hit of playfulness clearly traceable in my tone.  
  
"Oh, I think you want me." he replied.  
  
"Maybe I do." I almost agreed. ALMOST. As we reached his limo, we halted to a stop. He lifted my chin up gently with his hand and looked deeply in my eyes.  
  
"Do you?" he softly asked, the amount of longing and sincerity visible in his eyes was clearly too much for me. I quickly looked away.  
  
"Diamond.." I began, making it a point to call him by his first name instead of last, clearly causing a reaction out of him. "You are a wonderful guy. This ball was such a great night that I managed to even forget that we were rivals. Tonight has also shown me another side of you, the side that I would really like to make friends with. However, we both know how the real world goes, and in our like of work, we can't afford to have emotions. I think that it would be in both our best interest to forget about this night tomorrow and carry on with our lives as before. Friendship between you and me is very dangerous." He nodded in clear understanding and smiled.  
  
"It looks like I underestimated you, little girl" he whispered with a smile. "You seem to understand more about the concept of life than most of the elderly."  
  
"What a compliment" I replied sarcastically, deciding to end our brief friendship with a playful tone, "I am definitely recording this as my most memorable moment."  
  
He smiled at my tone. Deciding that this is a good a time as any to end this whole scenario, I began to climb into the limo.  
  
"Where can I find you?" he asked before I could close the door.  
  
"In your dreams" I replied before shutting the door.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
That night was one of the worst mistakes I have ever made in my life. No matter from which angle I replay it, the outcome is still the same: I revealed too much of my emotions  
  
That night alone could have cost me my whole life, and not to mention the La Morte organization itself. This organization deserves to have a strong leader and that is what I am giving them. I'm usually not the kind of person to doubt myself, but it would be smart of me to never have any personal contact with Diamond La Femme again. I know that our roads will eventually cross in the future, but hopefully not any time soon. After all, there will always be an ever-going battle between the two organizations. The La Femme organization is the biggest threat to the La Morte organization, and that's how it will always remain.  
  
I just hope that he does not use this fatal mistake against me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"So let me see if I got this straight" Seiya calmly spoke, "Serena La Morte and Diamond La Femme are teaming up?"  
  
"That's what we heard" Yaten confirmed with a smirk on his face. Seeing Seiya freak out in these situations was practically what he lived for.  
  
"I was afraid so" Seiya whispered, the blood draining out of his face once again.  
  
"Look Seiya," Taiki quickly chipped in before Seiya could have a nervous break down, "this is only a rumor. We don't know what really happened that night. You know how the story tends to change if not seen first hand. For all we know, they might have despised each other even more after the ball."  
  
"We heard this from a very reliable source!" Seiya cried.  
  
"Who heard this from one of the mob leaders that were invited" Taiki countered. Seiya just shook his head in dismissal. There was no use denying it, the Mafias were teaming up.  
  
"Look you two," Yaten interrupted, "true or not, we still have to prepare for the worse and just hope for the best."  
  
"That's the most mature thing I've heard you say" Taiki proclaimed with amazement, earning a glare from Yaten.  
  
"How the fuck are we supposed to go against the La Mortes AND the La Femmes at the same time if we're even having trouble dealing with them separate?!!" Seiya yelled in frustration, ending the small conflict between Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"Wow due!" Yaten called out "calm.." Seiya took a deep breath, taking the time to recompose himself.  
  
"Imagine how this would turn out if Conor would just walk through that door" Yaten said with another one of his smirks. That would be hilarious!  
  
"Not good" Taiki stated, "By the way, what happened to the spies he sent out?"  
  
"Both dead" Seiya, now more calm, replied.  
  
"Both of them?!!" Taiki asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, the one in the La Femme is definitely confirmed as dead, but the one in the La Morte just went missing, presumed dead too" Seiya explained.  
  
"And no one is out there to find out for sure?!!" Taiki questioned just fully.  
  
"It's a lost cause." Seiya replied, "The more agents sent out, the more would disappear."  
  
"That cruel" Yaten commented, "but also incredibly funny, seeing as it does not involve our agency!"  
  
"Still, NOT funny!" Seiya disciplined, "as you're little brain would allow you to remember, we're not in a much better situation at the moment!"  
  
"I don't think that it's as bad as it seems" Yaten replied. Seiya and Taiki both stared at him with disbelief.  
  
"You just told us to prepare for the worst!" Taiki reminded him with a high pitched voice, "How is this situation not bad?!!"  
  
"Well...they're mafias!" Yaten defend, "they'll kill each other before we even get to them. Mafias in the same family are even scheming against each other, never mind in opposite families. The way I see it, we have our work already cut out for us." Taiki took this into a significant amount of consideration.  
  
"You know Seiya..that moron really does have a point" Taiki agreed.  
  
"Hey! I'm right here!" Yaten cried out defensively.  
  
"That may be true to a certain extent, but we should still prepare for the worst" Seiya advised. "Never underestimate what the La Mortes and La Femmes can do."  
  
"This is too big for us to handle alone" Taiki stated, "despite your rivalries, we have to bring Conor into this."  
  
"I suppose you're right" Seiya sighed. "Despite our differences, when it comes to this, we still end up working on the same side." Taiki nodded in approval.  
  
"Vice decision" he responded.  
  
"I bet that when you tell that clueless idiot about this, he's going to blank out just like you!" Yaten laughed. "After all, we are the first authority to hear about any of this."  
  
"Indeed he will." Seiya replied, turning around to look out of the huge window of the skyscraper.  
  
It was currently 3 in the afternoon; he still had time to notify Conor for a meeting tomorrow. After all, this information was just simply not safe to discuss over any sort of communication system that could be broken into. He wanted to see Conor personally and observe his reaction to this news. He wanted to see Conor lose his cool image for just one second. He wanted to see Conor in shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"I HATE PROM! It has absolutely no meaning except to give high school kids a chance to act like bigger morons that they already are. It's like prom was especially set up for conceited preppies like Beryl Sinclair! I don't know what all the fuss is about!" I cried out in exasperation while walking down the large hallway aligned with flashy posters. The quotes and slogans on them simply made me sick.  
  
'It's the event of the year! You wouldn't want to miss it!'  
  
'Bring your hot dates and get lucky!'  
  
'A time to show off your moves!'  
  
I made a mental note to myself to get even with the student council later, which is composed of all preppies! Man, I can't wait till the end of the school year! Whoever said patience is a virtue was completely right, especially when you're patiently awaiting for revenge!  
  
"I take it you don't have a date?" inquired Lita with amusement. A small smile was slowly forming at the corners of her lips.  
  
"I don't have the time to act like some fucked up moron and chase after some idiotic guy who wouldn't even know how to spell his own name correctly!" I replied with venom.  
  
"Why Usagi, I had no idea that you were so negative! Man, if I had known that you would be like this, I would have made friends with you a long time ago!" exclaimed Lita with a smile, a hint of sarcasm evident in her voice.  
  
"You have no idea" said Ami shaking her head with amusement. "I swear that sometimes she even scares me with the things she says."  
  
"I always loved to have weird friends" Lita stated.  
  
"Thanks" I responded with sarcasm, earning an even wider grin from Lita. Who knew that the school bully could be so teasing and fun? The world is truly filled with surprises.  
  
"So I take it your not going?" asked Ami as she began to open her locker beside me. I shook my head in defiance.  
  
"Oh come on Usagi, you only get a high school prom once in your life time! I can't believe you not going!" whined Lita, cranking the combination to her newly assigned locker beside me. Getting frustrated at her constant attempts in failure, she began a stream of curses at the locker, all the while denting it by implanting her fist on the surface. "DAM IT! OPEN UP!" I shook my head in both pity and amusement. She really was pathetic sometimes.  
  
"You know Lita, maybe, just maybe, if you swear harder, the locker would open up" I advised with a smirk, earning a death glare from her.  
  
"Why don't YOU try opening it?!" she challenged. I took her up on it. Removing her fist from the lock, I gently began to crank the numbers. 17.24.8.. open. The locker door began to gently release itself from the frame in a smooth path. Shock was clearly evident on Lita's face.  
  
"You got the wrong combo" I simply explained.  
  
"And how would YOU know MY combo?" Lita skeptically asked.  
  
"You told me" I answered with annoyance, "Remember?"  
  
"On yeah!" Lita recognized, slapping her own forehead in stupidity. As well she should be.  
  
"Anyways," concluded Ami, "Since you're not going to the prom, what have you planned for that night?"  
  
"Of course she is coming to the prom" interrupted a deep arrogant voice, "With me." To say that we were all shocked would be a huge understatement. I turned around full cycle to glance at the guy who proclaimed himself so conceitedly. The intense deep, stormy blue eyes of Darien Shields met mine. It took my breath away. We stood there in silence for about a minute, just staring at each other. I can tell he was trying to find my eyes behind the thick oversized glasses.  
  
"Is this a joke?!" I finally demanded with anger. He might have been spectacular, but I was no fool. "Did you and your little buddies decided to humiliate someone thoroughly just to make yourselves feel superior?!" It was his turn to be shocked.  
  
"No!" denied Darien, "I would never do that!"  
  
"No, of course not!" I dripped with sarcasm, shooting him my death glare. But suddenly, a great idea popped into my head. I gave myself an imaginary pat on the back. I'm so smart!!!  
  
"You know Darien.." I smiled sweetly, "maybe I will take you up on that offer.." He looked at me with both confusion and suspicion.  
  
"Why..?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Let's just say I had a sudden change of heart and decide to give you a fresh start" I answered, the grin still not leaving my face.  
  
"Right.." muttered Darien, trying to think up my real motive. After about 20 seconds of him just staring at me skeptically, he finally gave up and smiled gorgeously. I guess he thinks there is nothing that I can possibly do to humiliate him, Darien Shields, the heartthrob of the school. If only he knew how wrong he was.  
  
"Good, then it's settled. I'm taking you to the prom" he concluded loudly, as if stating to the whole school that I'm now officially off limits. Of course, being the king of this hellhole, his orders would be followed. Asshole!  
  
"I guess I'll see you later then, Usagi" he concluded with another dazzling grin before strolling away to join his buddies. High fives were going around the group.  
  
Is it me, or is this guy starting to act like Diamond La Femme? Of course, if he was La Femme, then I would be in serious shit!  
  
"I think he is playing you, Usagi" stated Lita boldly, earning a stern nod of agreement from Ami.  
  
"I know" I answered with a smirk.  
  
"Then why the hell are you going with him?!" demanded my wonderful worried friends.  
  
"Let's just say that the tables have turned in my favor now" I grinned diabolically.  
  
I am going to beat him at his own game.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"I found it!" proclaimed a scrawny blond with huge oversized glasses covering his cinnamon eyes. " I finally found it, Mr. La Femme!"  
  
Diamond La Femme looked up from his documents on the large canopy desk. He glanced at the person who dared to barge into his study without permission.  
  
"Yes.?" Diamond hinted in annoyance for him to continue. The fragile man quickly recomposed himself and met Diamond's death glare with a shudder.  
  
"Mr. La Femme, I'm more than happy to report that I have finally found the high school in Tokyo that Serena La Morte is locate in!" the man reported with a small smile. Confidence was covering up his nervousness before the most powerful man in the organization.  
  
"ARE YOU SURE LIAM?!" demanded Diamond with disbelieve. Finally, what he has been craving to know might actually be within his grasp now!  
  
"YES! I'm positive!" cried Liam "I found a direct match of her facial structures to a student in Juban High. Her name is Usagi Tsukino, a perfect match to Serena La Morte! Her physical appearance might be altered, but everything else is the same!" A dazed look crossed Diamond's face. It was finally happening!  
  
"Excellent!" exclaimed Diamond with profound joy. "Do you have this student's status?"  
  
"Yes, right here" Liam quickly answered, putting the folder he was carrying right on the canopy desk. "Everything about Usagi Tsukino is in there. Her age, her grades, her family.and so on."  
  
"Good" Diamond nodded with satisfaction, "and are you the only one that knows about this?"  
  
"Yes sir, I came directly to you" replied Liam proudly.  
  
"Very good" stated Diamond with a grin. With lightning speed, he picked up the small silver pistol on his desk and pulled the trigger.  
  
The familiar silver bullet sped out of the small weapon and flew towards the heart of the obedient servant. With a silent scream, the body of the former famous researcher, Liam Murray, fell to the floor with a loud thud. The corpse lay there motionless, betrayal clearly evident in the wide-open eyes.  
  
Not bothered by the bloody display staining his thick Persian rug, Diamond took the golden receiver from his phone and began to dial a familiar number.  
  
"At your service boss" answered the stern voice of his lieutenant.  
  
"Gather up all of our top agents, Rubius," commanded Diamond, "We're going on a school trip."  
  
  
  
AN: Don't forget to REVIEW me!!!! 


	18. chapter 17

AN: When reading the reviews, I have finally realized that I missed one important detail to the story. Someone pointed out that "La Femme" means woman and "La Morte" means death. Yes, I do know that. However, when I read these two words, they sounded awesome to me. Keep in mind people; I was a pathetic psycho when I first began writing this story. I don't think I put too much thought into it. As I went through this entire story the other day, I realized that there are so many loopholes and spelling errors that it's sad. Very sad. Anyways, just pretend that La Morte and La Femme do not mean anything, because if I were to go back and fix this problem with an explanation of their history, it would take ages! Once again, I place my deepest apologies to this fatal mistake. I am hoping that nothing like this will happen in the future.  
  
PS: Why is Serena more nervous about going to the prom than dancing with Diamond? Because she takes on a completely different attitude when being her alter identity, Usagi Tsukino. She was highly respected in the ball, as one of the top Mafia leaders, but as Usagi Tsukino, she is looked upon nothing but a pathetic nerd in the prom.  
  
PPS: Thanks to flowergirl and DDRD for sending me extra reviews, despite the amount of sarcasm and hatred placed in them. I love you both!!!!!!  
  
THE LA MORTE  
  
Shimmering lights assaulted my sight as I entered the large gymnasium. The once plain spacious area was transformed into a majestic chamber. The regular day clothes of most seniors were altered into beautiful gowns and tuxedos. No more shouting. No more fights. Just people socializing in a civic manner. Certainly a sight to behold.  
  
"Hey Dare, over here!" yelled the unmistakable voice of a jock. Reality came crashing down on me. Despite the illusions of a beautiful chamber, I can never forget whom I'm here with. Mr. Big Shot. Darien Shields.  
  
Any normal girl would have jumped for joy at the chance to be even near the great Darien Shields, but I'm not just any girl. He might be one of the hottest guys that I've ever met, and my longest crush, but I still am not buying into this whole illusion. I might hold some emotional feelings for him, but what girl doesn't? All I know is that I'm here to beat him at his own game of humiliation, so that's that!  
  
This is going to be a long night.  
  
Darien nodded in the jock's direction, indicating that he was heading that way. Without even consulting me first, he firmly took hold of my wrist and pulled me with him through the crowd. Well, so much for freedom of choice.  
  
The people stared at us in both amusement and bewilderment. Despite the loud rap music booming in the air, it could still not drown out the murmuring of my peers. I did not have to strain my ears to hear their whispers. I already knew what they were about.  
  
Why the hell would the heartthrob of the entire school be holding onto that piece of shit?  
  
Quite frankly, if the situation was reversed, I would be thinking the exact same thing. However, since I am the object of such gossiping attention, I can provide once simple explanation.  
  
It's a joke.  
  
Despite how nice and kind Darien may act, I know that he's got something up his sleeve. I mean, look at me! Who the fuck goes to the prom wearing a long skirt and sweater? The oversized glasses still adorned my face and my brown wig did not change its bizarre outlook. To say that I bring tears to the eyes would be an understatement!  
  
At last we have reached the destination. Upon coming to his group of jockey friends, Darien slapped hands with his buddies in greeting. How predictable.  
  
"Hey guys," he greeted warmly, "you know Usagi right?" A nod of confirmation was given by everyone, along with a welcomed smile. Oh, I bet they would just love for me to feel welcomed, wouldn't they..?  
  
"Great to meet you guys" I replied in a cheerful preppy tone. It was completely obvious to even an idiot that I was faking the happy mood. Actually, it could be considered sarcastic too. "Now, if you don't mind, Darien, I'm going to find my friends."  
  
With these last words, I left a bewildered Darien behind. Of course, his little buddies had seen the entire display. Some of them stared at me in shock and dismay while others tried to suppress their jumbling laughter. Apparently, no one had ever treated the great Darien Shields with so much disrespect. Typical.  
  
As you know, news like this travels fast in a high school, so by the time I have reached the middle floor of the gymnasium in search of Ami and Lita, practically most of the population was staring at me in astonishment. Nice crowd, eh?  
  
Man, if I didn't have my mind so set on revenge, I'd be out of here in a heartbeat.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. This must be my "wonderful" friends now.  
  
"About time! Where were you gu-" I stopped abruptly, realizing that it was neither Lita nor Ami that stood in front of me. It was Darien.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked with both rudeness and impatience. I'm not in the mood to humiliate him right now.  
  
"Just coming to check on you" he replied with a smile, not offended by my rude behavior at all. At this moment, only one thought was going through my head. He is hot!  
  
Abruptly, I realized what I was thinking and quickly shook my head. I was quite thwarted with myself to even allow my thought to go that way. This was no time to think about his gorgeous looks. This was a time to plan his complete humiliation in public!  
  
"Why?" I demanded after the long pause. Instead of answering, he simply smiled.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked, kindly extending his hand to me. My eyes travel up to meet his deep blue orbs. A gorgeous smile adorned his face. Directed at me. For the second time that month, I was mesmerized by a guy. Déjà vu.  
  
I certainly remember Diamond La Femme performing this exact gesture at my last social function. Except now, we seemed to have changed male protagonists. And here I am, same old, same old. How quaint.  
  
"Sure" I replied softly, gently placing my own small hand in his large palm. With that, he gently pulled me towards the center of the dance floor, not recognizing the many stares of envy and disgust females were giving me. But it did not matter to me either. All I saw was him.  
  
I rapidly allowed my defenses to fall. For some odd reason, I trusted him.. for now. I took a mental note to scold myself for this later. But right now, all I could think about is how gorgeous he looked in a tuxedo.  
  
And his beautiful midnight blue eyes staring into my soul.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe your going back to that MINOR!" cried Yaten incredulously.  
  
"She is NOT a minor!" defended Seiya with frustration. "Besides, I'm not going to Tokyo just because of her. As you heard, there have been some irregular activities involving the La Femmes' and I simply going there to check it out. The fact that Usagi's there is just a bonus."  
  
"Right..." teased Yaten "and I enjoy doing charity work every Sunday."  
  
"Hey! Don't bring your pathetic values into this conversation!" yelled Seiya with annoyance. "Is it really my fault that you hate volunteering?"  
  
"Look," Yaten sighed while rolling his eyes, "the point here is that we both god dam know that you aren't going back to Tokyo to investigate the so called 'abnormal activities.' You're going there to try to bone a minor."  
  
"Would you PLEASE stop calling her a minor!" yelled Seiya with anger staining his cheeks. "And I am NOT going to bone her! I'm going to try and date her, like NORMAL couples, and then see where it goes from there."  
  
"Or you can just get her drunk and fuck her" suggested Yaten with a smirk. "Tried it myself, and I must say that it worked like a charm."  
  
"Somehow, I'm not surprised" sighed Seiya, glancing up from the documents on his desk. "Although it's very sad that you needed alcohol to persuade a woman into bed."  
  
"Only the ones that play hard to get" replied Yaten, still grinning slyly, "and maybe in your case, the innocent ones."  
  
"For the last time, I'm not going to bone her Yaten!" cried Seiya.  
  
"Sure.."  
  
"Get out" commanded Seiya with anger.  
  
"Hey, no need to get all touchie" teased Yaten.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"Alright, I'm going."  
  
Just as Yaten turned around to exit the office of his frustrated boss, the door burst open to reveal a frantic Taiki.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys! There was a hold-up in my department" explained Taiki, desperately trying to catch his breath. "However, I did find out further information regarding the La Femmes in Tokyo."  
  
"Well, how interesting." analyzed Yaten, "we were just discussing Tokyo, and how much Seiya wants to go there for a special someone.."  
  
"Shut up Yaten.." Warned Seiya with a cold glare. Although obeying the order, Yaten continued to grin in self-satisfaction.  
  
"Anyways," continued Taiki, not catching on to the intended message, "although I do not have solid evidence to base this upon, I have reason to believe that the La Femme organization has high ranking commanders currently stationed in Tokyo."  
  
"Why?" inquired Seiya.  
  
"There has been some whispers among the streets" he answered.  
  
"Are you sure this information is accurate?"  
  
"Seiya, is anything we get from our sources on the streets ever guaranteed to be accurate?" countered Taiki smugly.  
  
"I suppose your right" admitted Seiya. " This is all the better for me to go check out Tokyo."  
  
"I do not think that it has reached to that level of necessity yet" replied Taiki. "We can just command our agents there to keep a closer eye out. After all, its not like Diamond La Femme is there himself."  
  
"Better play it safe though" injected Seiya, "I have a feeling that they are not just there to visit. Something big is going down there and when it happens, I'll shock the shit out of those bastards and catch them in the act!"  
  
"Translation: he is worried that his minor girlfriend is going to get hurt" commented Yaten with his mischievous grin.  
  
"Oh... right! Now I get it!" cried Taiki, glancing at Seiya with amusement. "That's why you wanted to go to Tokyo in the first place! Frankly, I'm surprised that you're still not over her. She must be hell of a looker to catch your attention so badly."  
  
Seiya sent out his death glare full force. "I am not going to Tokyo just because of Usagi! I do not have to elaborate myself for the lights of you two. And I am insulted that you think I'm so shallow Taiki."  
  
"Hey, calm down! I was just joking!" defended Taiki with a smirk. "Do you want us to come with you?"  
  
"No" answered Seiya sternly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I need you two to run the office here while I'm gone" explained Seiya. "After all, what if I'm wrong about this?"  
  
"What happened to Mr. Confidence?" asked Yaten with glee, "or is it that you don't want us around when you meet up with Usagi again?"  
  
Seiya slowly raised his gaze to meet Yaten's gray orbs. A prolonging silent pause settled in the air as the pair stared down each other, their intentions completely unpredictable. Taiki watched from the sidelines, not knowing quite what to expect.  
  
Suddenly, a grin appeared on Seiya face. A mischievous grin that intended to keep secrets.  
  
"Both" he answered softly, leaving Yaten with both shock and amusement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amazingly, the prom turned out to be the best school function I have attended since.. well.ever! Scary, isn't it?  
  
I had a remarkably good time there. I socialized there more than I have for the past three years, and I was actually not labeled as an outcast that night, despite my appearance. I never did get to humiliate the great Darien Shields. Why? It never came up.  
  
It turns out that I was plain paranoid that night. No one tried to insult me in any way, well. except for Beryl and her little groupies, but that should be expected. After all, she never did get over Darien dumping her. I can imagine it as being a huge blow to her self-esteem.  
  
The night had also given me an opportunity to find out a little bit of personal information about Mr. Big Shot. For one, I now know that he is an orphan who absolutely hates his foster parents. He says that they treat him like dirt. Hum..looks like the great Darien Shields doesn't have the perfect life after all.  
  
However, I still can't help but wonder what the true purpose of him asking me out was. It couldn't have been that he truly liked me, could it? For the first time since my father's death, I am insecure. How odd.. and frightening.  
  
I had eventually found Ami and Lita halfway throughout the night. But by then, I was not really so desperate to see them. They spotted how cozy I had become with Darien, and immediately made up some reason to leave. Of course, the very next morning in school, they had bombarded me with questions of the previous night. They wanted every juice detail. It's a real shock that one of the smartest students in Juban High and the school bully were so interested in gossip. Truly unbelievable.  
  
"Usagi, you still there..?" Ami asked with concern, spotting the glazed over look in my eyes.  
  
"Yes, fine" I immediately answered, coming out of my self-reflecting moment. I seem to be having a lot of those these days. It seem like I had just spent half my lunch re-living prom night. I'm pathetic.  
  
"Are we thinking of a particular someone..?" Hinted Lita with a mischievous grin. To think that I used to view her as the cold serious type.  
  
"No" I answer sternly, sending her a cold glare while taking a bite out of my apple.  
  
Before Lita could make another obnoxious comment, a dark form blocked the beaming rays of the sun from my view, immediately grabbing our attention. I looked up, straining to see the shadowed face.  
  
"Darien?" I ask the mysterious person with uncertainty. Even from my lack of vision I could tell he was really muscular.  
  
"Yeah, it's me" he replied, slowly moving towards me and crouching down. Now I could see him clearly, and let me tell you, it's certainly a sight to behold. Both Lita and Ami caught on to this special moment, and nodded to each other with mischievous grins.  
  
"Um-Usagi, I seem to have forgotten something in my locker.." Lita lied with an obvious tone. "Ami, will you come help me look for it?" Ami immediately nodded and without a second word, the two of them stood up from underneath our oak tree and left.  
  
Now I'm alone with Mr. Big Shot. Great. What I'm I gonna say?  
  
"Um-Usagi, I just came over here to see how you were doing" he began, obvious trying to strike up a conversation. A pretty pathetic attempt, I might add.  
  
"Fine" I replied, not making any sort of attempt to help him. I was having too much fun watching the ladies' man sweat.  
  
"Anything new?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Gone anywhere fun?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Met any old acquaintances?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Nop-What?!" I asked with bewilderment. I though we had a pattern going!  
  
"Will you go out with me this Saturday?" he asked again, a light blush staining his cheeks.  
  
"Why..?" I asked skeptically, apparently still paranoid.  
  
"Because I like you" Darien answered, as if patiently explaining something to a little child. Screw him.  
  
"Is that really the only reason?" I asked with a sweet grin. Completely fake I might add.  
  
"Yes" he answered firmly.  
  
"Seriously?" I cock an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes" he reassured again with a warm smile.  
  
Hum.I'll take his word for it. After all, he really didn't try to pull anything on me two nights ago. Besides, I might end up having another good time.  
  
"Fine" I replied with a smile. Apparently, it took a few minutes for him to register this in his mind.  
  
"Great!" he responded after a brief pause. "I'll come and pick you up at 6, OK?" I nodded in response. He beamed brightly at my acceptance and quickly said his goodbyes before walking away. Or shall I say strolling away to his little buddies and slapping high fives all around.  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen: I give you the school heartthrob.  
  
I looked around at who else had seen our display. Half the population. Typical that everyone would strain to listen and add us to their latest gossip. I guess news like this just doesn't get away from prying ears.  
  
I looked over at the cheerleaders' table. Beryl was giving me one of THE most hated glares she possesses. And I must say, it is pretty cold, but nothing I haven't seen before in the crime world.  
  
Fine, if she wants to play games, then let her.  
  
Now I got to try and get away from my nosy friends, not that they won't know this news by the end of lunch.  
  
Great.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you really like her?" asked Andrew with all seriousness.  
  
"Yeah, I just asked her out" replied Darien, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Well..it just seems a bit odd" stated Andrew nervously. "I mean.you know..her and you...you know.."  
  
"She's an outcast?" offered Darien with the crock of an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Hey, no offence Dare" Andrew quickly defended. "It's not like I've got anything against her or something."  
  
"I know" replied Darien with a grin, "the whole protocol thing, right..?"  
  
"Yeah." answered Andrew with uncertainty. "It doesn't bother you?"  
  
"What, the gossiping?"  
  
"Yeah. You sure shocked the hell out of this school when you asked her to prom."  
  
"So.?"  
  
"It seriously doesn't bother you?" asked Andrew incredulously.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Then, are you worried about Beryl?" questioned Andrew with concern. "Aren't you worried that she is going to do something to Usagi? I mean, after all, she still hasn't gotten over the fact that you dumped her."  
  
"Don't worry about that Drew" answered Darien with a mischievous grin. "If that bitch wants to hurt Usagi, she has to go through me first."  
  
"Man, you really must have it bad for that chick" stated Andrew with a bright smile. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have finally witnessed a miracle! The Great Darien Shields is head over heels for a girl!"  
  
"Shut up Andrew.." muttered Darien, aware of all the perplexed glances they were receiving.  
  
"What..? You're embarrassed about this? What happened to Mr. I don't give a dam about what they say?" teased Andrew. Darien rolled his eyes in response.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Darien out of the blue.  
  
"About what?" Andrew questioned with confusion.  
  
"About her!"  
  
"Hey, it's not me you have to be worried about, it's the rest of the school" stated Andrew.  
  
"I'm asking you as my best friend" replied Darien. "I don't give a dam about what the rest of the school thinks."  
  
"Well..I like her. She seems nice and all, but she is not exactly the world's friendliest person" commented Andrew, a little uncertain of Darien's reaction to this analysis.  
  
"Yeah, she can be a little too paranoid at times" admitted Darien with a smile of admiration. "But she is the first girl I've ever met to blow me off like that."  
  
"And that's a good thing?" asked Andrew with bewilderment. "Man, Dare, you really don't know how good you've got it..not that I'm complaining or anything.." A sly smile appeared on Andrews face as he began to think of all the good times he's shared with easy, anonymous chicks.  
  
Darien spotted the glazed over look in his eyes, along with the idiotic grin.  
  
"I'll just leave you alone." he murmured with amusement before walking away, leaving an oblivious blond in his flashback memories.  
  
As he walked towards the football field in search of a quiet environment, one though kept running through his mind. Did Usagi like him?  
  
"She's definitely one hell of a hard girl to figure out" concluded Darien with a smile, unconscious to his outspoken thoughts. He kept running through his head all the reasons that made her so attractive to him. He was not naïve to his looks, nor his talents. He could have a score of beautiful women, yet something kept drawing him back to her.  
  
'It's definitely not her looks' Darien pondered. 'But what is it? I have been attracted to her ever since sophomore year, and yet I never did make a move until now. What is it with her that makes me so uncertain? I've tried dating other girls to take her place, I've tried to ignore her completely, I've even tried to drown away thoughts of her with schoolwork and practice, but she always does manage a way to resurface in my mind. What is it with her? What makes her so special?!'  
  
As the lone figure finally reached the middle of the football field, his deep midnight blue eyes scanned the lush green grass surrounding him. Summer was almost here.  
  
'I had better figure out why I like her so much by the end of this term' Darien warned himself. 'Cause I'm not gonna see her again next year.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"La Femme is up to something" I stated sternly, "I want to know what."  
  
"Well Serena..We don't exactly have that part figured out yet" replied Mina's voice hesitantly over the line, "but Rei and I are working full capacity to find out his intentions."  
  
"I want the answer found fast. I don't like the idea of him planning in the shadows of this city. It's way to close."  
  
"We are trying our best at that, but in the mean time, do you need temporary protection sent over? " asked Mina with concern.  
  
"No, I don't think we're up to that level yet" I responded.  
  
"Are you sure Sere? You know that they can be there in less than 24 hours and it won't affect our on going operations in any way."  
  
"No, its alright Mina" I ensured her. "I have Ronda and Tony with me and if I needed extra reinforcements, I could always contact our base here."  
  
"Are you positive? You know that I can arrange this whole thing right now" replied Mina insistently.  
  
"I'm positive. Besides, by the time you get the whole thing organized and the tracks covered from the FBI, this whole thing would blow over. So just relax and trust me."  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you Sere, it's just that... I have this bad feeling" she explained, "and you know that something is never good when I get these feelings. "  
  
"Yes, I'm quite aware of that" I answered. Who in the organization wasn't aware of Mina's famous 'predictions" of doom? But, nonetheless, I still think that sending over reinforcements from headquarters is completely unnecessary. I think that it's high time someone proved Mina's so called "feelings" wrong for once.  
  
"Sere.?"  
  
"I'm still here" I replied. "Don't worry about it Mina. I've got it under control. You just worry about finding what La Femme is up to. I want to know ASAP."  
  
"I'm on it!" ensured Mina with glee, her cheerful personality resurfacing rapidly. "I promise that Rei and I will not rest until we find it." I laughed at her sudden enthusiasm.  
  
"Don't over work yourselves too much." I warned brightly, "I don't want my two lieutenants dying on me."  
  
"Can't promise that, with Rei being an workaholic and all" replied Mina, joining me in laughter.  
  
"Alright then, I'll let you get back to your work. Call me later to update, OK?"  
  
"Serena.?" Mina quickly interjected before I could hang up.  
  
"Yes?" I answered with a smile. However, I was greeted by silence. The cheerful atmosphere around me suddenly changed into a dark cloud predicting doom.  
  
"Promise me you'll be careful" spoke Mina, desperation evident in her voice. She must really believe in her feelings.  
  
"I promise" I answered softly.  
  
"Thanks" she replied before hanging up. I was left with the sound of a dead line repeating its annoying tone. An eerie feeling crept up my spine.  
  
La Femme, whatever your up to..  
  
Bring it on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Both the FBI and La Morte is on to us. Care to explain Rubeus?" asked Diamond calmly, but anger was clearly evident in his deep suppressed tone.  
  
Rubeus glanced up at the powerful man in front of him with fear. He swallowed a lump that was rapidly forming in his throat and prepared for a deep line of apologies.  
  
"I-I'm d-don't know h-how it could have happened b-boss" began Rubeus in his stuttering speech. "I m-made sure to a-assemble only our m-most trustworthy men."  
  
"So in other words, you don't know?" inquired Diamond with a cold glare.  
  
"Y-yes" answered Rubeus weakly.  
  
Diamond nodded with a smile. An unexpectedly calm attitude to display in midst of such bad news. But then again, Diamond La Femme is never predictable.  
  
"Rubeus, How long have you been serving this organization?" he asked with amusement.  
  
Completely unprepared for this reaction from his boss, Rubeus looked up with puzzlement.  
  
"Nine" he replied after a pause.  
  
"You stared when you were eighteen right?" asked Diamond.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"It's quite impressive that you were able to cease this position in only nine years" commented Diamond, a dark grin dominating his features. "I would hate to see you lose this position after all the hard work you had gone through, what with stabbing people in the back and killing all that were in your way."  
  
Rubeus nodded, still utterly confused as to where this conversation was going. It was a common fact in the crime world that lives needed to be sacrificed while climbing up the latter of power.  
  
Diamond slowly adjusted his position on the magnificent armchair by the crackling fireplace. His deep violet orbs met Rubeus frightened gaze with a cruel glee.  
  
"Consider your position in potential danger, lieutenant" he warned with a smooth tone. "If you fail me one more time, you will be eliminated...understand?"  
  
Rubeus quickly nodded, fear resurfacing on his features with full force. He knew that Diamond La Femme always kept his word.  
  
"Good" replied Diamond with a smile. "However, due to this unfortunate development, another tactic is needed to preserve the element of surprise."  
  
Rubeus lifted his gaze from the floor. He was ready to obey the orders no matter what the cost. He was eager to prove to Diamond that he was no failure.  
  
"And what is the new tactic boss?" Rubeus dared to ask, like an obedient lap dog ready to follow the master's orders.  
  
"Let's just say that Nicholas Kaffro will intervene."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe that just because some rich bastard is coming, we all have to go to some completely meaningless assembly just to prepare our act to impress him!" cried Lita with complete frustration. "This is so unfair! "  
  
"That's life for you" I commented with a sigh.  
  
"I actually think that this is an exciting opportunity" interjected Ami. "Nicholas Kaffro is one of the leading figures in the business world. His company is among one of the internationally leading corporations. We could learn a lot from him. He is, after all, a self-made billionaire."  
  
"I'm not wasting my time listening to some greedy old bastard bragging about himself!" responded Lita with a frown.  
  
"Actually, he is quite good-looking" stated Ami with a grin. "At least, that's the story around school."  
  
"No one knows for sure?" I inquired with surprise.  
  
"No, he does not appear on public statements much, although I am quite surprised at how he is able to avoid all the press. Must have special bodyguards for this" predicted Ami.  
  
"A powerful and mysterious entrepreneur.? This ought to be interesting" I commented.  
  
"I still don't give a dam about how he looks" spoke Lita, the frown still evident in her features. "Besides, you now how rich pretty boys are so conceited that they begin to form illusions of the world at their feet."  
  
"Oh, come on Lita, it'll be fun to finally see the man behind all this success" I pleaded, using my persuasive voice. It really could be fun to see the leader of such a profitable organization. I wonder why I have never run into any troubles with him before? After all, such rich bastards ought to seek out help from the dark side once in a while. Who could go on to be so successful without breaking the law occasionally? Or did he go to La Femme instead of me?  
  
"Fine, but if I fall asleep and get a month worth of detentions, I'm dragging both of you down with me!" pouted Lita, earning a smile from both of us.  
  
"Fine, but if it proves to be interesting, you owe us both lunch for a week" I beamed, extending my hand to seal the deal.  
  
"Fine" replied Lita, accepting my hand with a firm shake.  
  
"This could be like an interesting break before finals" Ami spoke in agreement with me. "You know.the calm before the storm."  
  
"Well, he better be good looking" replied Lita, "It would make things a hell of a lot more interesting."  
  
"Why Lita, I didn't know that you were so into handsome rich men" I teased.  
  
"I'm not" responded Lita with a smirk, "I just want to see Beryl Sinclair release her sluty assault at him full force."  
  
"You know, I can completely emphasize with that" I responded with a mischievous smile of my own.  
  
"Let's just hope he'll come prepared in two days."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I still think it's a bad idea Diamond" Sapphire warned over the line. "I mean, what were you thinking?! Using your alter identity like this is extremely dangerous!"  
  
"Relax Sapphire" spoke Diamond smoothly, "I can handle this."  
  
"But the FBI is on to you. In fact, Seiya Kou is flying over to Tokyo right now! By associating Nicholas Kaffro into this could bring down your entire company!"  
  
"Trust me Sapphire, Seiya Kou is not going to be a problem" reassured Diamond. "He doesn't even know when and where I'm going to strike."  
  
"What about La Morte?" asked Sapphire with deep concern.  
  
"She won't know what hit her."  
  
"You seem way too confident Diamond" warned Sapphire, "she is on to you too, you know."  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't know exactly what I'm planning. In fact, all she has right now are rumors and suspicions. She is too logical to base her actions on such lack of facts."  
  
"Fine.." Sighed Sapphire, "but I still think this is a bad idea."  
  
"Don't worry, Sapphire, I've got it under full control. Tomorrow, once my plan is set in action, Juban Senior High School will be a grave site."  
  
"Just be careful" warned Sapphire nervously "I don't want you to die over a woman, despite her position."  
  
"Sapphire," replied Diamond "you just get ready to meet your future sister in law and the co-ruler of my supreme organization."  
  
"Serena La Morte."  
  
AN: Hey there! It's getting very close to the finale! I can't make any promises of ending it within the next chapter, but I'll sure try to conclude it within the next two chapters. For those who have been waiting patiently for the ending, thanks for your understanding! It gets extremely busy for me, what with all the schoolwork and other shit I need to attend to. The ending I'm thinking about is not exactly a happily-ever-after one, so sorry for the people who like those endings. I personally prefer when the protagonist dies or something. I guess that I'm just really screwed up in a way...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: You guys should really read my friends' stories. Although there is nothing about mafias, they're still pretty awesome! Both flowergirl and Dark Dragon Rei Death are on my favorite author list; so don't hesitate to click on them!  
  
THANKS 


	19. Author Note

Author note  
  
Greeting to my gracious viewers:  
  
It has been a long time since my last update and I am sorry to have to disappoint you yet again. Due to the upcoming midterm examination, I am unable to progress with the next chapter of La Morte on schedule. I ask for your full forgiveness in taking this month off to cram the loads of useless information we are required to know. However, I am happy to report that I have started the next chapter, so once the exam is over, I'll be writing like a psychopath. I ask for your great patience to allow me to achieve my full potential in exams and I also thank you for your polite responses.  
  
On another note, I did put up one chapter during Christmas holiday, so those of you who missed it may catch up. I promise to have the next chapter ready by mid February. I have also written another SM story. This one is more dark, but interesting nonetheless.  
  
Here is the summary:  
  
In the thirtieth century, the world had transitioned into a replica of hell. The nocturnal creatures of the night took complete domination over humans, with vampires as the head race. Now, no human dares to rebel against the injustices in fear of a tortured slaughter. However, in times of depression, a savior is often born. With more beauty than Aphrodite and more skill than Athena, she was unstoppable. She arrived one night, with no memory of her past. She had one mission: get the golden key that would bring the world to an end. She was the Omega.  
  
However, there are two main vampire forces fighting for complete domination of the planet. The lower force is led by Prince Diamond, the white royal. The higher force is led by Kind Endymion, viewed as the current leader of the entire vampire race. Both are ruthless to the core and had power beyond limit. But there is a secret to Diamond's power: the dark poison crystal.  
  
Soon King Endymion attacked full force, eager to wipe out Diamond as his competitor forever. Finally, coming to possess the black poison crystal, the ruthless King has set his sights on yet another prize: the slayer. He had developed more than the usual physical attraction to her and would stop at nothing to have her by his side. But why is she so found of Diamond? And how is the powerful vampire king going to obtain her if she is destined to end his reign? Too bad he doesn't believe in destiny.  
  
CAUTION: Plot may slightly change as the story progresses.  
  
I hope you find this current plot somewhat appealing. I am begging my reviews as my current pathetic count is six! PLEASE REVIEW ME~!!!!!!!  
  
Who knows...maybe the more reviews I get here the sooner I am going to update BOTH stories..  
  
Hugs and Kisses,  
  
StarChild  
  
PS I'm desperately trying to get into Western High and I hope that those of you who are currently there could give me some overview on the environment. I heard its one of the best around. It'll be very helpful and appreciated if you could add this in your reviews. 


	20. chapter 18

AN: WOW! I can't believe I actually updated! Thanks for waiting so patiently for me while I was tortured with the midterms that the joy of education provides. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Sorry for it being so short, but people were kind of getting impatient with me. Originally, I had hoped to combine this chapter with the next, but seeing how people are rushing me and I have not even begun to write the next chapter, releasing this episode seemed like the only solution. Hope you enjoy this brief literature! If you have any questions or requests, please email me or write it in your review. I love you all!  
  
  
  
THE LA MORTE  
  
It was a beautiful spring day with the sun beaming brightly upon the clear blue blanket filled with white cotton. There were no unfortunate predictions or bad omens to ruin the light and glorious atmosphere during the morning of May 21. Everything was perfect. The dark clouds predicting threatening doom were nowhere in sight.  
  
Glistering black cars lined the sidewalk of the humble Juban High School. In the middle of the glamorous darkness stood a sole pure white stretch limousine, clearly indicating its status above the rest. Ferraris, BMW, Benz, and various other brand name sports cars accompanied the executive mobiles, serving more as bodyguards than companions. Wealth was displayed along the sidewalk of the rather old Tokyo high school, but the local media was strictly forbidden to interfere.  
  
The scene attracted many whispers of admiration and envy from by passers, each hoping to get a glimpse of the wealthy prince inhabiting the white limousine, but the tainted darkness of the white vehicle's widow was all that greeted their sight. The king of industry did not take well to worshipping stares of the pathetic peasants.  
  
"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" boomed the loud and obnoxious voice of the frantic Juban principle. The once cool and collective old lady was nervous beyond recognition at the expected arrival of the international tycoon. One mistake and it could mean more than her job.  
  
"Mr. Kaffro had just arrived and is ready to begin the presentation. Now, I would like to take the liberty to remind you again that it is an immense honor to have Mr. Kaffro as a guest speaker. Please be on your best behavior and proceed to the assembly room in a fashionable manner."  
  
"Here we go..." sighed an obviously bored Lita with the roll of her t forest green eyes. "Listening to some rich bastard brag about himself to the whole world...Great! Just what I needed!"  
  
"You're forgetting Lita" I reminded her with a sly wink of an eye, "that the 'rich bastard' might be hot." Another look of annoyance was her reply to my statement.  
  
"Did you see Beryl and her little band of followers?" asked Ami with a grin, clearly seeing humor when Lita did not.  
  
"How can I miss it" I replied with a groan, "I think they wore the most sluttiest outfits they own."  
  
"Not really," Ami countered, "this school does have a dress code regulation and the sluttiest thing they own is definitely not going to get them through the front door. It would be a shame if they missed such an important opportunity to dig into a rich bastard's purse, good looking or not."  
  
"Speaking of the devil.." Lita murmured, nodding towards the direction of the fast approaching preppies entering the buzzing classroom. Great!  
  
"Hey freaks" Beryl greeted with her all-so-superior tone. The room went death silent as the audience was eager to observe the outcome of her little spectacle. Clearly she has not gotten over the whole me and Darien thing yet. "I hope you know how important this day is for me and this school. I don't want you within ten steps of Nicholas Kaffro. I don't think he needs to see how pathetic this school really is."  
  
"Then you shouldn't approach him" replied Lita with smirk. "He might mistake this educational institution as a whore house. Hmm..imagine the damages." Muffled laughter could be heard in the airy atmosphere.  
  
"Why you fucking bitch!" screamed Beryl, her face rapidly matching the color of her hair. "Don't you ever dare talk to me like that freak, or I'll.."  
  
"What?" Lita challenged with the arch of an eyebrow. She might have grown soft with me and Ami, but to everyone else, she is till the bully.  
  
"Just you wait bitch.." Beryl threatened with her eyes in slits, "you'll be sorry.." Not even waiting for Lita's well-prepared response she stormed off, her little lackeys quickly scattering from around us to catch up. The room glanced at Lita and Beryl, clearly wanting more action. However, disappointment was all that greeted them.  
  
I bet there is going to be an emotional moment among the cheerleaders as they rack their empty heads for the right vocabulary and emotions to comfort the queen of sluts. Hail to her royal majesty.  
  
"What's the point of making threats if you can never follow up on them?" questioned Lita with a dirty glance in the preppies' direction.  
  
"Oh, she follows up on her threats" I replied, "trust me, I would know. Actually, I think Ami could back me up on this one too."  
  
"Well, even if she does make some pathetic attempt to carry out her revenge, I'll be ready" stated Lita with a mischievous glint in her sparkling green orbs. She lived for the challenge.  
  
"Students!" yelled our homeroom teacher, who was dressed a little too formal. It seems that every member of the staff faculty was eager to meet this world known entrepreneur.  
  
"I want you to line up in single file and head on down to the assembly room. Wouldn't want to be late to an event like this."  
  
"Yeah." agreed Lita with a sarcastic tone. "After all, this would be the highlight of the rest of my life."  
  
"Me too!" cried one of our idiotic classmates, overhearing Lita's comment. Now, clearly she did not recognize sarcasm..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "We have arrived Mr. Kou" announced the stewardess with a smile that was meant to arouse any male specie. However, a nod of confirmation was all that came from Seiya before he got up and prepared to leave.  
  
Frustrated and desperate for another approach, the stewardess leaned forward casually to give him a full view of her oversized chest.  
  
"Is there possibly ANYTHING else I can do to make your stay more welcome Mr. Kou?" she whispered seductively, indicating a literal meaning to the word 'anything'.  
  
"No" answered Seiya firmly, giving her a cold glare before shoving past her. He was tired of these whores.  
  
"B-but Mr. Kou-" the stewardess began, flipping her dirty blond hair while trying to catch up to the irritated Seiya at the same time.  
  
"NOTHING at all" Seiya stated firmly once again, indicating that the conversation was over. The desperate blond nodded in defeat and sighed as she went ahead to open the door for him. Of course she had taken the chance to brush her lustrous body against him, but once again, it had no affect.  
  
Seiya nodded in goodbye before climbing out of the private government jet, not giving the stewardess another glance. He walked out of the private plane dressed casually, giving the impression of an industrial prince venturing out on vacation. What woman could possibly not want him?  
  
A red blazing Ferrari came to meet his arrival upon Tokyo, the driver eagerly waiting for the young success to climb in. Seiya gracefully climbed on, not at all intimidated by the driver's large masculine size. He was, after all, the superior here.  
  
"Where to boss?" asked the uncharacteristically friendly driver. Apparently, also a loyal friend of the young chief.  
  
"Drop me off at my hotel and arrange a private car for me" he commanded with the great respect and authority that he possessed.  
  
And so it shall be done. After all, how many people within the city of Tokyo had the authority to override the head of the FBI?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Diamond La Femme walked into the small humble staff room with a striking air of confidence. A charming smile graced his already breathtaking features, sweeping any woman, both student or teacher, off her feet. He was certainly not what they have expected.  
  
"M-Mr. La Femme" greeted the principle, quite frantic for a way to please him. "I-I hope that you had enjoyed the tour of our small institution." Diamond nodded, his violet orbs evaluating the old woman with superiority.  
  
"W-Would you like anything? Refreshments? A private room?.." The old lady pressed, wishing in some way to leave a good impression.  
  
"No" Diamond replied with a slight edge of boredom. "However, I would greatly appreciate if my employees would have full permission to accumulate themselves to the premises without interruption."  
  
"Of course!" the old woman cried, happy to have pleased the business typhoon in some way, although she thought the request a bit easy and ludicrous.  
  
"Excellent. Now, I believe that I have scheduled a meeting with the student body of Juban High at exactly 10 o'clock. Are they ready?" inquired Diamond, more demanding than asking. He enjoyed the power he held over others. He enjoyed destroying lives at a whim of a hand. But most of all, he enjoyed watching the gaze of terror from pathetic weaklings just as the realization of death had dawned upon them. However, today, none of these things held his attention more than what he was about to do...and acquire in the process. One word could summarize this whole ordeal: Serena La Morte.  
  
"They are patiently waiting for your arrival" the hag announced humbly. "I assure you, Mr. Kaffro, that the students in this school completely realize the opportunity of which you had bestowed upon them. We are more than gracious that-"  
  
"Thank you.Linda" cut in Diamond with a warning tone. He gets tired of praises from weaklings very easily. They annoy him to no end, and Diamond La Femme was not a tolerant person.  
  
The old lady graciously nodded her head and dropped her gaze to the ground in order to hide the bright stains of embarrassment rapidly coming onto her wrinkled cheeks.  
  
"Follow me please Mr. Kaffro" she muttered politely, before escorting him out of the humble staff room with a great blow to her confidence. She walked out of the old door, leaving behind the many gazes of the teachers who have been too nervous to speak to the great typhoon personally. However, they were not too nervous to judge.  
  
Diamond walked behind the shriveling form in an excellent mood. Weaklings were too easily dismissed. He wondered if Serena La Morte took such pleasure of crushing the very soul of others. He would not have to wait much longer to find out...  
  
"We are here, Mr. Kaffro" the old principle announced, managing to erase her deep blush to a minimum during their trip. She was ready to renew her impression in his mind. After all, who wanted the great Nicholas Kaffro to remember them as a total moron? Unfortunately, Diamond always had this precognitive judgment. Very few were worth his reconsideration.  
  
"Thank you Linda" he replied with one of his charming smiles that made even an old woman's heart jump trice its normal rate. Unfortunately, that smile was not preserved for her.  
  
The old lady nodded dumbfoundedly in response, not trusting her words to come out in coherence. She left him with two of his "employees", as requested earlier. Nicholas Kaffro was definitely a very secretive man, but none the less, it saved her from further embarrassment. Upon climbing up the back stage, she glanced one last time at possibly the most desirable male that God had left upon this earth. She did not even bother correcting him of her name. It was Lona...not Linda.  
  
"I trust that everything is in order Rubeus?" inquired Diamond with a satisfied grin. He knew it was.  
  
"Everything on plan boss" the smirking man with flaming strands replied. "Everything is indeed in order."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A riot of shouts and shuffling assaulted my ears upon entering the designated room that was allowed the opportunity to be graced with Nicholas Kaffro's presence. Excitement was clearly the central atmosphere as students shoved past each other in order to get the front seat. The cheerleaders, of course, where front and dead center. No surprise since Beryl practically threatened anyone that stood in her way. Now she sat there with her legs crossed and her breasts clearly showing. Her already short skirt had ridden up to her thighs and a visible smirk of confidence was on her face. I love it when people show false hope.  
  
My humble friends and I had at last settled ourselves comfortably in the middle row. We may very well be the only trio of the female species within this room that was not dying to meet this multi-billionaire. I glanced over at Darien in the back row, chatting away with his buddies. Boredom was clearly evident in his handsome features and a smile graced his sweet lips as he spotted me staring at him. So what, I am not allowed to stare at the guy I'm dating?..well.sort of dating..  
  
"So how long do you think it'll take Beryl to make her move?" challenged Lita with a grin of amusement. The only reason for her being in school today was purely based on Beryl.  
  
"I'd say twenty minutes into Kaffro's speech" stated Ami, glancing in Beryl's direction for a confirmation.  
  
"No way!" I objected. "I know that she is stupid and all, but even someone with her brains would know to play it cool with someone like Kaffro. After all, I'm sure she knows that he can get as many women as he wants without lowering himself to the status of dating minors." As soon as I spoke the words 'dating minors', a pang of guilt hit me. After all, was I not dating Seiya Kou, a 25-year-old, just a month ago? Guilt..certainly a rare emotion for me.  
  
"You know it and I know it, but I'm willing to bet that she sure as hell doesn't" smirked Lita, fully showing her opinion of how completely moronic Beryl really was. In a way, it was kind of true. Little Miss Popular was probably so self-absorbed that she had failed to notice that the world just doesn't gravel at her feet.  
  
"Well, here is our opportunity to find out" announced Amy with a deep mischievous grin that was completely out of her character. Certainly a Kodak Moment.  
  
The heavy crimson curtains suddenly parted, revealing the petite and shrivel form of our dear beloved principal in the middle of the stage. Great. She'll probably give us a pre-pep talk about how important this is for our future again. Translation: how the rise or fall of this school all depends upon or behavior and the impression left on Mr. Kaffro. If we are successful in winning his approval, then this shit school might get the funding it has been denied by the city of Tokyo.  
  
To summarize: we are trying to impress Kaffro to pine money form him. We really do have a wonderful administrative staff.  
  
"Attention!" she commanded in her usually stern voice, except this time it has lost a lot of its edge. Maybe not being the most authoritative person in this building had been a huge damage to her self-esteem. However, nonetheless, students still immediately shut down their temporary conversation to give the old hag their full attention.  
  
"As you all know, Mr. Kaffro has granted us the honor of his presence today. Once again, I remind you that he has done this completely out of his personal desire, so he would appreciate your full attention. No nonsense shall occur today, and anyone who dares to disobey WILL answer to ME! Now, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present you Mr. Nicholas Kaffro!"  
  
Upon her carried announcement, I young man dressed in a rather informal attire stepped onto the stage. He had shinning white hair with a tint of blue and a smile that could shame Adonis himself. Although wearing a simple white shirt and black pants could make any guy look ordinary, he was anything but ordinary.  
  
I heard the sudden gasp befalling upon the student body. I saw the look of amazement and wonder through their shinning orbs. Even the great Darien Shields was befuddled with surprise. I observe the deep mesmerized look of both Lita and Ami beside me as their eyes were glued to this mysterious face. I was confused at their look of astonishment. What was so special about this business typhoon? I nudged Lita, but no response came. She was hypnotized by his sight.  
  
At last getting impatient, I slowly took my thick glasses off in the frightening silence. Slowly, adjusting my sight without the heavy shields, I focused my gaze upon the man standing with the confidence of a god upon the stage.  
  
I squinted and leaned forward to get a better look at this so-called "wonder." A familiar face met my sight. The face I had hoped not to encounter within the next decade.  
  
The face of none other than Diamond La Femme himself.  
  
Suddenly, his deep violet orbs scanned the mass and landed upon me. Like the first time, I was mesmerized by his hypnotic gaze. However, a large wave of panic hit me as realization dawned. He was looking straight at me with the utmost confidence. A slow lazy smile stretched across his perfect complexion.  
  
At last, he has found me.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Guys, I am truly hoping that you would find the time to read my other story, "Empty Darkness" and tell me your opinion. I'm getting a very low response and I am starting to have second thoughts about its continuation. I know that I should probably add more chapters in, but just tell me how it is so far! Thanks!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	21. chapter 19

A.N: HEY! I'm back! Sorry for the long update and my failure to respond to any of your mail! It was a hectic month for me! But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
THE LA MORTE  
  
As the penetrating deep violet orbs stared at me with a predatory glint, one thing kept repeating itself in my mind: OH SHIT!  
  
With quick agility, I put on the thick rimmed glasses my face has become accustomed to. The metaphoric clear walls that allowed me to hide from the rest of society. The walls that would momentarily shield me form the eyes that seem to be omniscient.  
  
I may regret my cowardice later, but at the moment, I did not care. I just needed a moment to recompose my behavior and get over the surprise. I was definitely not used to dealing with a situation completely beyond my control.  
  
Just fucking wonderful.  
  
The violet orbs averted their gaze to the general crowd, but the presence of satisfaction was more than present within them. They had won a battle that I had only become aware we were playing.  
  
A battle of wits.  
  
And at the moment, he was completely kicking my ass. I may be proud, but I'm not delusional. I have come to terms with the fact that I cannot win everything. Why? Just the fucked way of the world not allowing a single person to experience all the joys of victory. Although at the moment, it did not seem to be La Femme's case..  
  
"Good morning students of Juban High" began a deep velvet masculine voice that most would classify as seductive. It echoed throughout the room like a wave of entrancement to the female population. The voice of Diamond La Femme through the image of Nicholas Kaffro. Two powerful leaders in the same person. I would have found it rather impressive if I weren't the focus of his attention right now. "I have been looking forward to meeting the students this school in person. There is rather someone I have been peculiar to meet..."  
  
Murmurs of both confusion and enticement began to spread throughout the mass, like a plague spreading through village peasants. All were eager to know who the impressive mystery person is to be able to snatch the attention of Nicholas Kaffro. Of course, being the detailed observer I am, I did not fail to notice Beryl immediately recovering and crossing her legs slowly in a loud and clear sign as if to indicate that she was the one who had grasped the young silver god's attention.  
  
"Two key concepts make up a successful leader" the deep voice that could keep any normal woman in deep mesmerization continued.  
  
There was not another hint as to who this mysterious person was, although I do have an idea with the direction of his gaze. But to my great benefit, my idiotic peers did not have the brain to apply careful observation. Who ever said that "stupidity helps no one" had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"A powerful amount of self-confidence and an unlimited sense of integrity. A leader does not cower away and hide behind some pathetic high school alias in order to escape danger. A true leader finds her or himself a powerful identity with enough influence to shatter the legal world. There is no salvation, only battle. There is no peace, only a temporary absence of war."  
  
Once again, murmurs of confusion spread around the great chamber as people wondered in puzzlement at what the hell he was talking about. However, proclaims of agreement soon followed as they were drawn by his immense confidence and superior structure. How weaklings are always eager to follow an idol, no matter how lunatic he may be, never seizes to amaze me. Of course, I had complete understanding of what the fucking arrogant bastard was talking about, or rather whom he was trying to insult.  
  
He is just lucky that we're in the same room with 3000 people.  
  
"The strong rule while the weak obey. Such is the unshattered cycle of life. A strong ruler will always be seen as a tyrant through the eyes of the weak, but the weaklings would always fail to mention their own flaws. The ruler is simply doing what must be done to secure his power by elimination all opposition. In actual fact, the ruler is the savior of them all. The one to bring the weaklings from rotting away in their own blood and putting them to productive causes-"  
  
"Is there a point to this?" yelled an all too familiar cocky voice in question. Good old Darien was looking rather irritated at this pointless ranting as his buddies congratulated him yet another delinquent accomplishment. I guess being king of the school does have its useful functions.  
  
"Yes" Diamond answered in his collective all-superior tone. "Indeed there is. The point of this is that the strong will always find a way to survive while the weak will parish. Such is the law of humanity. But if the strong were to come together.." The deep violet orbs of confidence once again landed on me, penetrating my glass wall of protection to gaze into my soul.  
  
Thank god I didn't believe in all that spiritual crap. Just pure intimidation.  
  
"And what?" asked Darien with both annoyance and boredom. He was the only person who dared to ask in such a tone. Anticipation was thick amongst the crowd as Diamond looked at Darien superciliously.  
  
"They shall form an alliance greater than all authority. They would be invincible. All those opposing them will parish. They would have complete autocracy. The ultimate power."  
  
Murmurs of excitement began to rapidly spread amongst the anonymous faces as the charismatic feeling of absolute rule enticed every mind. To have absolute dictatorship over all is more than appealing to most.  
  
"How can such power be obtained?" asked an anonymous voice within the crowd. The owner did not have the courage to show their face as shyness prevailed over the general population.  
  
"Through leadership" answered Diamond in a smooth sultry tone, as if whispering the words through the wind.  
  
"But how.?" another chirped up.  
  
The usual smirk of arrogance on Diamond La Femme's face tripled its size, holding within it a certain enigma hard to pinpoint. As if he was keeping some devious plan all this time and now was the moment of revelation.  
  
The smile caused the female population to sigh in bliss as his features molded into further perfection.  
  
"Let me demonstrate." he replied as his eyes averted back on me. Slowly, he took out a small silver plated cell phone and began to dial a sequence of numbers.  
  
Silence reigned within the room as all waited for the other end to answer.  
  
And within two rings, it did.  
  
"Rubeus, begin operation" he commanded with a royal air that no one dared to disobey. With hearing a reply of what most likely was "right away" he abruptly shut the small lid, thus ending the phone line.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen" he began in a very similar tone as before, but this time, a certain danger was evident to most. "As of now, you are all under my complete rule."  
  
Whispered confusion ran throughout the crowd. What the hell was he talking about?!  
  
"I now control the lives of each and everyone of you. There are several nuclear bombs set within the premises of building and all exits have been blocked. Do not attempt to override my power as my men WILL kill you."  
  
"You're joking, right?" asked a blonde cheerleader from the front row with a nervous laugh.  
  
"No," Diamond replied with a wink that melted the girl right on the spot, "I'm afraid I'm dead serious.  
  
Do you all remember the little incident in downtown? When La Morte had a little trouble controlling her own lackeys?"  
  
Nods of confirmation germinated throughout the room.  
  
Of course everyone remembers it! Everyone living in the island Japan would remember it for years to come! It was the biggest incident that happened to this pathetic little country! I KNEW he was gonna pin this over my head for all eternity!  
  
"Well, this is the same case scenario, except for a slight adjustment. I am leading the armed seizure this time."  
  
"And who are you?" asked a jock in the back row, somewhat mimicking a certain cocky voice we heard a while back. Thank god it wasn't Darien this time. At least he knew when the man was being serious.  
  
"I am Diamond La Femme."  
  
Gasps pierced through the eerie atmosphere and screams were soon to follow. Now all realized he was being serious.  
  
Total chaos broke out as all recognized this name. All feared this name. People immediately began attempting to run out of the room. Dam! Where are teachers when you need them?!  
  
Lita and Ami were beginning to get up too, but I stopped them with a stiff arm.  
  
"Usagi, what are-" before Lita could finish, the unmistakable sound of fired bullets assaulted everyone's ears. They came right on cue. Rubeus and three of his little lackeys. Well..I'm guessing top ranked judging by the degree of their fluid movements and well trained silent behavior.  
  
Like killing machines without feeling. Diamond certainly knows how to bring about the art of intimidation; I'll give him that.  
  
Several dropped dead on the floor, the crimson liquid of life slowly spreading on the ground, causing more havoc.  
  
"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" boomed Diamond's voice throughout the mass while not even loosing the slight bit of composure. "I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU ALL!" As if to reinforce his demand, the four men clad in black suits began to walk throughout the crowd with upraised handguns that seemed to posses an astronomical amount of power judging by the demonstration a second ago. Must be one of his new designs.  
  
Everyone immediately found a spot on the nearest available chair as silence once again began to reign in the atmosphere.  
  
Suddenly I sensed a strong male body heat beside me on the vacant seat. I turned to be greeted with Darien's strong gaze.  
  
The midnight blue orbs stared at me with assurance, offering unlimited protection. But why, out of all the women he could have in the school, would he choose me? Why would he offer such promised safety to an outcast? If it was all a joke, it can't extend to this scenario. For crying out loud, we're trapped in a school with fucking psychopaths!  
  
"Much better" Diamond spoke with his usual smirk as he signaled the dismissal of his men. The microphone was abandoned for a tedious head set. "See what it can do for you all if just you obey my rule? Thus is the law of autocracy."  
  
I felt a large warm hand grasp my own and once again my gaze reverted to the male spectacle beside me. He squeezed my hand in reassurance, as his gaze never left my eyes. It was as if he could see beyond my disguise..  
  
Which is virtually impossible, or is it..?  
  
I gazed deep into his midnight eyes as if the answer to all my puzzlement would be there. Why is he doing this..?  
  
I gazed deeper...and deeper...and deeper...  
  
Why is he doing this..? I was getting desperate for an answer. For any kind of a hint that would tell me I was still under full control.  
  
Suddenly, an emotion flashed from his eyes. An emotion I was completely alien to. I only read about it in books. Or heard about it form others.  
  
Not caring who was watching me, my other hand slowly began to inch towards my face and pull on the black rims of the clear wall I hid behind. With ease, I slid off the thick glasses that always defined me as an outcast within the school social structure.  
  
Brown met midnight blue.  
  
With further ease, I gently pulled out my familiar contacts. My eyes shut with a burning sensation as my orbs adjusted for the better.  
  
Clear blue met midnight blue.  
  
That emotion I had seen magnified full force as if in recognition. The emotion I recognized as the enigma of love.  
  
The emotion I had always condemned as weak and pathetic. But now...I'm really not sure anymore as a new sensation of warmth began to fill my stomach. What the hell is going on?!  
  
Have I lost my edge and turned into one of those weak fools believing in love? This is not fucking good! In fact, if I weren't so shitty emotional at the moment, lover boy here would definitely be on top of my hit list! Right next to Diamond La Femme.  
  
"I see you have finally chosen to reveal yourself" interrupted the silky voice filled with arrogance. The unmistakable voice of Diamond La Femme. Now come to think of it, no one would be ever able to top him on my list. "Serena La Morte, or shall I say...Usagi Tsukino?"  
  
All gazes averted to me, but I did not shy away. Lita and Ami looked at me with complete shock like the rest of the Juban population, but Darien looked at me completely differently.  
  
A moment of reminiscence seemed to play within his mind as if he attempted hard to remember a distant memory. A memory I had tried to erase.  
  
He knew who I was a long time ago. He just never recovered from the blow. But now he remembers. Dam it! This is NOT my day!  
  
He looked at me with betrayal in his midnight orbs.  
  
This has got to end.  
  
"What do you want La Femme?" I called out with the confidence of Serena La Morte. The confidence that no one knew I could ever posses.  
  
"You." was his only seductive reply as the smirk of confidence widened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This just in: The La Femme organization, one of the most prominent terrorist organizations in global history, has taken control of the Tokyo local Juban Senior High School using armed terror. They hold a reported number of 3000 hostages, all of whom are minors under the age of 18. Leading the armed force is Rubeus Crudeli, one of the high officers serving directly under the infamous Diamond La Femme. All staff within the building have been reported dead and several students as well. It is also well known that the international business leader, Nicholas Kaffro is present as well. It is theorized by chief inspector Mr. Hiroyumi Nagatami that he is the main target.  
  
If your child attends this school, PLEASE REMAIN CALM! Authorities are doing everything within their power to lower the resistance. Top specialists are on their way from around the world. They should all arrive within the next 18 hours. Seiya Kou, Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, has arrived in Tokyo earlier this morning on a different matter. As I speak, he is heading over there right now. Parents please DO NOT go to the school premises as you may create further difficulties for the authorities. Please remain calm.  
  
We will be monitoring this crisis around the clock and keeping you updated on the latest every 15 minutes. This is Nina Nakamura reporting for TCN News."  
  
Seiya shut off the radio with an abrupt push of the button. Fury seethed through him.  
  
"Is there anything those fucking reporters don't know!?" he questioned with deep venom dripping in his tone. With an aggressive struggle, he pulled out his small cell from his leather jacket and began to dial the numbers that were embedded in his memory with significant speed.  
  
The line was answered within two rings.  
  
"Taiki? This is Seiya. Did you hear about the La Femmes?"  
  
"How they seized one of the largest high schools in Tokyo and are holding 3000 students hostage?" Taiki replied casually.  
  
"That would be it" Seiya murmured with aggravation. Did the whole world know this before him?!  
  
"We just got an emergency phone call about it a couple minutes ago from the president. So are you at the scene right now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"WHAT?!" demanded Taiki in disbelief "WHY NOT?!"  
  
"Because Tokyo is so dam big! The school is on the other fucking side of the city from my hotel! I'm driving there right now!" Seiya yelled with fury. "And it doesn't help that I got the news 15 minutes later than the rest of you!"  
  
"Well where the hell were you?!"  
  
"Shower" was his casual reply.  
  
"Great timing" Taiki's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
"Gees, don't get pissed" defended Taiki, much like Yaten. "So why did Rubeus choose to announce this to the whole world? Does he want to cause some kind of crisis?"  
  
"Most likely. Don't forget, he is also holding Kaffro in there."  
  
"Yeah, we're working our ass off here trying to get him out safe by the demands of half the politicians in our country!" seethed Taiki. "Off course none of them give a dam about the other kids in there with him!"  
  
"There has always been something about Kaffro I don't quite trust.." inquired Seiya as he recalled the brief meeting at the charity ball. An unconscious hostility was sparked within the air as the two shook hands in a friendly greeting.  
  
"Well, the guy is one of the major tycoons holding up our economy. His death would mean a huge drop in stock markets since he owns half the companies."  
  
"I know" murmured Seiya with distraught.  
  
"So what's your plan boss?"  
  
"I'm getting over there right now and you and Yaten get your ass down here ASAP!" commanded Seiya.  
  
"Relax, I'm boarding the jet as we speak" assured Taiki.  
  
"Good, contact me when you land."  
  
"Got it." With the final exchange, the line shut off as Seiya threw the palm sized cell on the passenger seat beside him.  
  
With yet another aggravated sigh, he sped through a red light. Cars honked in the distance behind him.  
  
'Juban High.' contemplated Seiya, 'It sounds so familiar...'  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
'That's the fucking school Usagi goes to!' alarmed his brain. 'SHIT!'  
  
With a new feeling of desperation rushing through him, he pressed down on the gas pedal even harder, reaching the car's ultimate speed limit.  
  
'Just two more turns...'  
  
The silver Porsche sped down the street like a silver bullet. Building zoomed by at glance.  
  
'I swear, if Rubeus touches one hair on her head, I'll tear him open myself!' Seiya fumed as the large school building soon came into view.  
  
He sped towards the sea of police cars parked in front of the yellow stones. A mass of spectators has gathered already.  
  
But as Seiya continued towards his close destination, he kept contemplating one thing:  
  
Why the hell was he so protective over Usagi Tsukino? A high school chick he only met 2 moth ago?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anger was an emotion Rei knew well. There have been many moments in the past in which Rei felt the usual hot flare of her temper take over all rational thinking. But right now, she was beyond anger.  
  
To say that Rei Hino was not a happy camper at the moment would be the understatement of the year.  
  
Rage is theoretically proven to come from fear. The fright of the worst case scenario caused by an uncalculated action or an out of control event. The fright of "what would have happened" often leads to anger in order to feel control. In actuality, rage is just an illusion to hide the weakness of fear.  
  
In this case, it would be correct.  
  
"This is fucked up! Why can't this piece of shit go any faster!" screamed Rei in an attempt to release all of her pent up anger. A crystal glass containing clear red liquid abruptly hit the red thick fur carpet as her blonde partner jumped up in startlement.  
  
"Fuck! What the hell was that Rei?!" yelled Mina in aggravation as she signaled for the stewardess to come and clean up the spillage.  
  
"I can't believe this!" cried Rei with incredulity. "Serena is in there rotting with Rubeus while you have the nerve to sip your cocktail without even worrying!"  
  
"What the hell do you want me to do?!" defended Mina in anger. "Scream and rip my hair out?! I believe your doing enough of that for the both of us."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Rei, no matter how hard you yell, the plane is NOT going to go any faster!"  
  
The raven-haired beauty glared at the blonde with rage. At last, with a heavy sight of defeat, she sank into her seat.  
  
"I know..." she muttered.  
  
"Well then, just chill in the mean time Rei. Try to relax, you're not going to be of any help to Serena like this! You can't even think straight! I know you're worried about her, and so am I, but throwing tantrums is just going to make things a lot worse!" Mina explained. Always the logical and composed.  
  
"How do you expect me to relax with Sere's life on the line?" Rei muttered as she closed her eyes to take a deep breath.  
  
"Sere's a big girl" assured Mina with a small smile "she can take care of herself. Remember the whole Lance Jordan thing?"  
  
"That was different" objected Rei sternly. "She wasn't stuck there with Rubeus."  
  
"Well, its not like he's some kind of a genius" retorted Mina with the roll of her blue orbs. "We all know that."  
  
"Yeah, but somehow I get the feeling that Diamond La Femme is directly involved in this too" contemplated Rei with a frown. "God knows Rubeus does nothing without his permission. Ever since he met Serena in the pentagon, Diamond's been trying to bring her down or something. Maybe we made a huge mistake on his character."  
  
"I think he likes her" stated Mina out of the blue. "I mean, did you see the way he kept looking at her at the ball? Man, if he weren't who he was, I would completely say that he had a huge crush on Serena that may eventually extend to love or infatuation."  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" cried Rei in disbelief. "Serena and Diamond La Femme?! Not going to happen even if hell froze over! Let's just say that by some decree he likes Sere, Sere still hates his guts!"  
  
"True" agreed Mina with a superior nod, "but a desperate man has no limits."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Rei eyed her with suspicion. "That La Femme is going to force her into commitment or something?"  
  
"Yeah.probably."  
  
"Fuck, you're kidding right?" Rei chuckled. "How the hell would he pull that off? I mean Serena does not exactly respond too well to orders, especially enemy orders."  
  
"Blackmail or hostage scenario" Mina stated simply. "Like probably what he is trying to do right now."  
  
"What? He is holding 3000 students hostage just so Serena would agree to marry him or something?" Rei's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Even if he did do that, I don't think Serena would give a dam. After all, she hates that place!"  
  
"What about her new friends?" asked Mina with concern, "I think she cares about them."  
  
"Still not enough for an agreement to marry La Femme" snorted Rei.  
  
"Well, whatever it is down there, I think La Femme has been planning it for a while now" sighed Mina. "Although I do find it rather ironic that he chose to attack on the same day that Nicholas Kaffro came to visit."  
  
"Maybe he's trying to kill two birds with one stone" suggested Rei. "Get Serena and kill Kaffro on the same day. Maybe Kaffro had somehow gotten in the way of his prophet. After all, Kaffro is a huge player in the market."  
  
"Maybe..." contemplated Mina, "But it definitely has something to do with him. By the way, ever actually seen Kaffro?"  
  
"No" answered Rei with a careless shrug. "Doesn't show his face in public often and none of us have bothered to check on him. I guess we'll be finding out soon."  
  
Mina put her face in her hands as she took a big breath. Even with 15 of their top agents in the plane behind them, she could still not feel completely at ease.  
  
"Something about all this just doesn't seem right.." She murmured from within the comforts of her palm.  
  
"I know, but don't break down on me now" pleaded Rei, "Remember, you're always the collective one while I'm the repulsive one. Without you I'd be killing people on the streets." Mina chuckled at the painted picture in her head.  
  
"Your right" she sighed. "We gotta get Serena back. She's the glue keeping this organization together. I don't know what I would do without her.."  
  
"Stop talking like that Mina" Rei warned. "It's starting to sound like she's dead or something. Serena is way stronger that Rubeus. She'd kick his ass in no time."  
  
"Yeah.." Mina agreed with a small smile. "As long as Diamond La Femme himself is not down there, she has everything under control."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned with defensive puzzlement as I concentrated on his arrogant expression.  
  
"I want you" he replied with a cocky grin.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?!" I demanded in anger. Did I just hear myself being addressed as a property?  
  
"Language my dear, although when coming form your pretty mouth, it sound quite sweet" He husked in his silky tone. I think he is purposely trying to provoke me.  
  
"Answer me!" I demanded through gritted teeth, trying very hard to control my rage. Can't give in and let emotions rule over logic..But nothing is stopping me from the blissful imagination of his head on a stick.  
  
"It means, my dear, that I want you on my side" Diamond explained simply.  
  
"Why should I meet this demand? Putting myself as a gift of peace offering is something on the bottom of my list."  
  
"Well, Rena, it's either you surrender to me, or I'll blow up the school and take you hostage by force" answered Diamond with a smile. "It's your choice.."  
  
"First of all, La Femme, I don't think we're on a first name basis, therefore ruling nicknames completely out of the equation. Second, why the hell should I care if you blow up this school? Third, what makes you think I wont put up resistance? After all, I have been trained as a fighter." That ought to shut him up and bring his confidence down a peg.  
  
Who the fuck does that chauvinistic pig thinks he is?!  
  
But as I glanced at Lita and Ami beside me, a pang of guilt hit me.  
  
It hit me hard.  
  
How could I not care? I couldn't bring myself to glance at Darien in fear that his eyes would be there to meet mine. The eyes that held so much hurt and betrayal, but worst of all, love.  
  
This is fucked up! I need to get out of here ASAP before I decide to blow everyone here myself! Perhaps then they wouldn't show guilt and love and all that shit!  
  
"So many questions, so little time.." Diamond sighed dramatically. "First, my dear, the name 'Rena' just suits you too well to be discarded. And we are getting very close to the intimacy I hope to share with you. Second, you would care because after observing you in this habitat for several days, I have come to realize that you have friends to whom you show deep concern for, like your lieutenants. And lastly, you may be trained as a fighter, but don't forget, you are still a rookie. A rookie that doesn't stand a chance against me."  
  
"Over confidence is always a dangerous thing La Femme" I warned in a seemingly menacing tone. At least, the best I could conjure given the present situation. Apparently, arrogance seemed to be a great understatement for him.  
  
"Oh my dear, but I'm not" replied Diamond in an extremely teasing tone. I suppose it would have been sexy to the rest of the female population, even if he was trying to kill them. But, as you all know, the women in my school don't practically know an insult from a compliment.  
  
It's rather funny that after years of both political and emotional training, the best I could muster in defense was a loud grunt to show my deep irritation. And seeing that he was smiling once again his infamous seductive grin, I take it he heard me loud and clear, perhaps even taking my message of the wrong way. A very wrong way..  
  
"With all shit aside, La Femme, what do you really want?" I asked with a deadly tone. I was keenly aware of the disbelieving gazes of my fellow peers. The peers that have made my life a living hell for the past three years. Suddenly, the image of blowing up this school didn't look so bad at all. It was rather tempting..  
  
I unconsciously glanced towards Beryl, the queen bitch.  
  
Perhaps all my personal torture throughout the past three years have been worth it simply by viewing the temporary spectacle of total surprise upon her face. If I actually weren't fighting for my life, it would've been pure bliss. Why is it that every positive aspect has to come with a negative one?  
  
"You"  
  
"What-?" I asked, coming out of my momentary victory. Oh yeah..Diamond..Dam it!  
  
"You heard me" he stated as his annoying eyes stared intently at me again. No wonder the guys makes incredible business deals, he intimidates all his clients into giving in.  
  
"I'm not quite comprehending as to what you mean" I replied in my your- fucked- up-speech-isn't-making-any-sense-so-don't-bother-expecting-me-to- get-it tone.  
  
"I want you to come with me and submit to my rule" he patiently explained, as if to a little child. Again, liking the guy less and less.  
  
"La Femme, your suppose to sell the drugs instead of taking them yourself" I retorted with dripping sarcasm. "That's why they are dying while we're making money."  
  
In his usual calm demeanor, her replied with a deep smile.  
  
"In answer to your unnecessary comment, I am not high or dillusional" he stated, "simply very tired of waiting around for you."  
  
"Could've fooled me" I muttered under my breath. I was very aware of the small smile that Darien managed to muster beside me in spite of his felt betrayal. A smile meant for encouragement. At least, that is how I took it as. If it meant as anything else, though shit.  
  
With a heavy sigh, I leaned back on my seemingly hard chair to make the illusion of looking comfortable.  
  
"Well, your gonna be waiting for a long time" I called out with a smile of my own.  
  
"I don't think you quite comprehend the entire situation here Rena" La Femme called out with an equal show of carelessness. "So allow me to explain.  
  
For starters, the whole Tokyo media has been notified of the hold up in here. In fact, if we weren't in this relatively sound proof room, you would all hear the obnoxious noise of the city police warned at a five mile radius. Very soon, the Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Central Intelligence Agency shall be arriving and this whole place would be surrounded with no escape. Your own people as well as mine will be coming by the dozens, of course, yours would be trying to get you out of here while mine obediently waiting in the sidelines. Even if you didn't give a dam about this school, I would like to remind you that your two lieutenants are going to be busting in to save you. In fact, I think they would be on a plane right now as we speak as news of this take over has been released just under half an hour ago. Now, would you care to place a wager on their life?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I gently asked once again as I dared to look him in the eye while desperately trying to control my tone of desperation. I knew he was right. Mina and Rei would be busting in here. And although they might have I plan, I'm afraid they're going to be out maneuvered. Just a fact without biased information. "You are setting us both up for total annihilation!"  
  
It's rather funny how I noticed the sudden tension of the room build up. The same people that I go to school with everyday that don't tend to know the word SHUT UP are not daring to utter a word at the moment. They were too worried for their own pathetic lives and the notice of the police right outside did nothing to ease their fear.  
  
Good. Let them at last know what true fear is. Most of them have been too sheltered for most of their lives to even comprehend anything but unsatisfaction.  
  
As I glanced sideways to only two friends, I realized they were showing genuine concern. Not for their own life...but for mine.  
  
"To form an alliance" he stated with simplicity while in all seriousness. "I want an alliance between the La Morte and the La Femme organization."  
  
"Out of the question!" I yelled with a sudden jest of angry energy. "Do you not remember what happened in the past upon our alliance?"  
  
"Yes, but it was through foolish actions that our alliance was lost" Diamond replied calmly. "Foolish actions that we shall not make.  
  
Just think about it, Rena, with our combined forces, we shall create the world's dominating organization. We shall be invincible! No authority would ever dare to stand in our way and our prophets would go through the roof! What do you say...?"  
  
"What if I say no?" I gently replied with the return of a calm demeanor. I would be too worried about him stabbing my back to ever properly run this supposed super organization into any success.  
  
"Then we will both parish and-"  
  
"THI IS THE FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP RUBEUS!"  
  
The sudden boom of the demanding voice sliced through the heavy thickness within the room. The unmistakable voice of Seiya Kou shook my eardrums. People began to both scream with fear and rejoice in happiness upon this savior. Yet the trio beside me didn't move. They knew the consequences.  
  
Seiya Kou. How the hell did he get here so fast?! This school has only been underseized for about thirty minutes! Sometimes the guy truly amazes me.  
  
"He arrived rather ahead of schedule." Muttered Diamond while giving quick orders to Rubeus over the silver cell.  
  
Once again, three of his little lackeys bustled through the door. The crowd was immediately silence by the wonderful affect of flying bullets. This time two ended on the floor. Dead? Maybe.  
  
It somehow seemed that Diamond La Femme always had things under control as I looked on upon his calm attitude. It really pissed me off to no end!  
  
Then he caught my gaze.  
  
Our eyes connected for what seemed like an eternity as each dared the other to make the first move. The thick tension within the room seemed to have returned.  
  
At last, he was the one to break the tension, but not our locked gaze.  
  
"What do you say Rena? Join me our die?"  
  
A.N: Guys, thank you for all the reviews and encouragements. They are received with great appreciation. But guys, do you think it's possible for you to encourage my other new story titled "Dangerous Minds?"  
  
Summary:  
  
The plot is loosely based on Cruel Intentions. It features Serena as a rich manipulative popular and Demando (Diamond) as a wealthy cunning playboy. Her sole purpose in life is to seek power while his is to seek pleasure. Serena is seen as the perfect daughter and role model in proper society while Demando as the dangerous womanizer all naïve young daughters are warned to stay away from, but can't resist. Yet both have one thing in common: a brilliant mind for cruelty.  
  
Becoming her stepbrother due to their parents' sudden marriage, Demando moves in on Serena's territory and soon challenges her unlimited authority in school. While Serena's enemy, the over jealous former elite Mina, sees him as the perfect partner in crime, Serena's admirer, the king jock Darien, sees him as his menacing arch-rival. But despite all these added obstacles, the bottom line remains:  
  
Will Serena and Demando destroy each other in this battle of wits to win ultimate domination? Or will they form a dangerous alliance and show the world exactly what two brilliant cunning minds are capable of?  
  
Please tune into the chapters and support his story. Just click on my author name and you shall find it. And unlike my other story, "Empty Darkness," I promise to update this actively, or at least once a month.  
  
PSDon't forget to leave your comments about this chapter. 


End file.
